


When the Sun Goes Down

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Vacation, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: Brienne has developed a friendship with her boss’ handsome son Jaime Lannister over the years. She can’t help her attraction to him, especially with the way he flirts with her sometimes. But she believes he just feels sorry for her. When Jaime just happens to show up at the very same resort she’s vacationing at in Fiji things start to change between them.... Leaving Brienne wondering if any of it is real?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little AU idea that I thought would work perfectly for J/B :) Lots of smut coming up lol

Brienne found the perfect lounge chair, tucked nicely in the corner all alone, and set herself up to enjoy an afternoon of sun and a good book. She had picked an adult only resort, but questioned that decision when she realized the young adults were often worse than the children. She wasn’t a complete prude by any means, Brienne knew how to have a good time… sort of. But some of the foolish and embarrassing things she had seen people do in the past couple days just made her shake her head.

It was never easy to be alone at one of these places, especially for the first few days. Everyone assumed if you were alone you were there looking for a fling, which she most certainly was not. Brienne just wanted to relax, tan and enjoy a little bit of serenity before heading home for the insanity of the holidays. She had already shooed more than a few needy bachelors away.

When she returned home work would be insane. Her boss was known as an arrogant hard hearted man who only cared about money, but the truth was… Tywin Lannister had a soft spot for Children. Some would say he only put a lot of money into charity for the tax break it brought him, but Brienne realized the very first Christmas she’d worked at Lannister Cybersecurity that Tywin really did care about the thousands of children they helped each year. They worked hard all year long, but he gave them each a couple weeks off to prepare for the extra work they would be doing over the holidays. Thousands of miles from home, in the absolutely stunning Fiji, things were far more laid back and it was just what she needed.

Brienne took off her swim suit cover and folded it neatly, then kicked off her sandals and climbed into the lounge chair. She left the capris she was wearing on, still not feeling up to wearing a swim suit in front of people, even if they were all strangers. Before she was even situated a server came by to see if she wanted a drink. She ordered a rum and coke then opened her book. The server returned quickly and Brienne tipped him then took a sip of the cold drink.

There was a bit of a commotion across the pool and she put down her book for a moment to check it out, suddenly wishing she hadn’t. She rolled her eyes when she saw what the commotion was about. Yet another blonde wearing pretty much nothing had made an appearance poolside. At least this girl had the body for the string bikini Brienne thought, lifting the book up to get back to her story.

When the commotion continued for longer than usual she looked up again. “You have got to be kidding me,” she muttered out loud. Standing beside the blonde was a gorgeous shirtless man she knew all too well. Jaime was smiling his usual easy going half grin, the gentle breeze blowing through his long blonde hair, and Brienne couldn’t make herself look away. 

How could they have possibly booked the same hotel, in the same country, at the same time? She watched him a little longer, his hand settled possessively low on the back of the curvy blonde. There were obviously a lot of people that recognized him, but he was Mr. Popularity. Brienne smiled. She always enjoyed watching the way he worked a crowd. He was so polite and attentive, natural and caring. It really was the type of person he was right to his core. Brienne knew he often gave off a different vibe that put people off, but for those who really knew Jaime you couldn’t help but love him. It had taken her a while to discover that though. His reputation as a spoiled rich kid had preceded him for a long time. 

It was interesting that he’d shown up with this blonde bombshell. Brienne had noticed he’d been making quite a few public appearances with gorgeous women lately. She could only assume he was sleeping with them all too, but that was really none of her business. Brienne was pretty sure that it had everything to do with the nasty rumours that were going around about Jaime and his twin sister Cersei. They were likely started by someone Cersei had pissed off, but who? They would likely never find out… the list was long. Everything people believed about Jaime being an arrogant asshole was very much true for his sister. She was a bitch, pure and simple, and she didn’t care what people thought of her. 

Jaime started to glance around as the crowd began to die down. Brienne assumed he was looking for a place to sit. She was just about to put her book back up in hopes he wouldn’t see her, but it was too late. Jaime did a double take and his grin got bigger. He gave her a little wave and Brienne watched him tug the girl’s hand and they headed in her direction. Fuck my life, she thought, not in the mood to deal with one of Jaime’s ditzy blonde trophies, yet again. The only thing that made it any better was that she never minded spending time with him. 

“Hey Brienne, what a fucking coincidence,” Jaime said, smiling brilliantly at her.

She smiled back, it was impossible not to. Jaime was too charming for his own good  
sometimes. “Yeah, unbelievable.”

“Oh, this is Amber,” he said, introducing his companion. Brienne wasn’t sure if he was referring to his latest flings as his girlfriend or not. “Amber, Brienne,” he finished. Bri stuck out a hand to politely shake and was reciprocated with a perfectly manicured set of acrylics.

“Nice to meet you,” Brienne said. She received a nod and a forced smile in return.

“James, I’m gonna go to the bar okay? I need another drink.” Brienne watched as Amber kissed him on the cheek and sauntered off, knowing that every person she walked by, male or female, was starting at her bare ass and half exposed boobs.

Brienne waited until she was out of earshot before she spoke. “She seems nice,” she said, laying on the sarcasm thickly.

“Well she was, until we got here. Now she’s annoying the shit outta me,” Jaime replied. “But she looks damn good while she’s doing it,” he said, turning to watch her ass for a minute.

Brienne shook her head and rolled her eyes, “you’re such a pervert.”

“What?” he shrugged sheepishly. “Any chance you have a bikini like that you plan on wearing this week?” Brienne was used to Jaime flirting with her. It was strange at first and she figured he was just doing it because he felt sorry for her. When they’d first met she was… well… very inexperienced in the men and dating department. She was very serious, focussed completely on her work and Jaime had been a royal pain in the ass. He would come in her office just to torment her and after only a couple of weeks he’d quickly picked up that she’d never had a man in her life. 

“Not a chance,” Brienne said. “How about you? Got anything like Mr. banana hammock over there in your suitcase?” She didn’t always flirt back, but something about the tropics seemed to have loosed her up a bit more. 

Jaime shifted her leg over so he could sit down and goosebumps spread over her body despite the heat. “I’d rather walk around naked.”

He left his hand on her leg, like he often did. Jaime had gotten very touchy feely lately and she was used to that, but she wasn’t used to his hand being on her bare skin, just up from her ankle. “It’s not that kind of resort,” Brienne teased. 

“But you wish it was don’t you?” he teased her. It reminded her of a conversation they’d had so long ago. 

“Mmm, maybe there’s a blonde or two I wouldn’t mind seeing nude,” Brienne replied nodding towards a tall Nordic featured guy with a perfect six pack across the way.

“You wound me deeply,” Jaime laughed. If Brienne was being honest there was another certain someone she certainly wouldn’t mind seeing in the buff. Even sitting so close to her, touching her leg, with his shirt off was making her heart rate pick up a bit. Jaime was sexy. It was undeniable. But the girl causing a scene at the bar was clearly his type, not her, despite his rampant flirting. “I’m glad you’re here,” Jaime added, after a moment of silence.

Brienne wasn’t quite sure why it mattered she was there. If all went according to plan she would resume her alone time and somehow ignore him and the ice queen for the rest of the week. And he would parade around with his sex goddess and party in the sun.

“What room are you in?” Jaime asked.

Brienne hesitated. Did she really want him to know her room number? She decided it didn’t matter. Once he got busy with Amber he would forget she was there and forget her room number anyway. “2110,” she replied. “You might want to head over there,” she said, nodding towards the bar. “The flies are circling the shit.” A group of men had surrounded Amber to “buy” her free drinks.

Jaime sighed, “do I have to?” He leaned in and kissed her warmly on the cheek. “I have a feeling this vacation isn’t going to be relaxing at all.”

“Are you trying to make me feel sorry for you?” Brienne joked. “You’re the one who brought the eye candy.”

“You’d think I’d have learned by now, huh?” Jaime stood up. “See you again soon, I hope.” He flashed her another smile and left.

A couple hours later, Bri’s book was half finished and the sun was half set. She decided to head inside and change for dinner. She gather up her things and headed towards her room, which led her right past the bar where Jaime and Amber were still hanging out. He was chatting with a group of people while she was letting some random dude do body shots. Brienne shook her head, wondering where Jaime found these winners. He caught her eye as she passed and shrugged. Brienne shook her head and gave him a little wave. 

She ignored the stares she was getting. They weren’t people ogling her body like they did girls like Amber. She was extremely tall for a woman. That was all it was and she was used to it. 

Brienne decided to have dinner in her room so she placed her order and sat on her balcony to watch the sun set while she waited. It was fully dark by the time her food arrived. She checked her watch and realized it was after 9pm already. She ate the delicious meal and decided to have a warm bath before bed.

She sunk into the deep tub and enjoyed the feel of the warm water on her skin. Brienne stayed in the tub until the water turned cold. She climbed out and was just about to grab her robe when she heard a knock on the door. “Just a minute,” she called, pulling on the fluffy white robe and tying it at the waist.

She peeked through the hole and saw Jaime standing there. She pulled open the door and he looked at her. “Can I come in?” he asked. Brienne was pretty sure he was drunk. Maybe not completely wasted, but he was definitely feeling no pain. She opened the door wider and let him in. “Amber is passed out. Hopefully for the night because if I have to hear her say ‘James’ one more time I’m putting her on the next plane back to NYC.”

“Sounds like a great idea anyway,” Brienne teased.

“It is tempting,” Jaime snorted, taking a seat on her bed, then bouncing a bit, like a child would. “I’m not ready to sleep,” he said. “Will you come with me? There’s an 80s party downstairs.”

Brienne sighed, “I don’t know…” She really wanted to crawl in bed and finish the book she started. He hopped off the bed and sank to his knees in front of her. “What are you doing?” Brienne laughed.

“I’m begging,” he said, grinning up at her. “Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?” Jaime batted his eyelashes. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Brienne sighed again. She had a feeling it was going to be a bad idea, yet she found herself giving in. “Okay. But only for an hour or so. Okay?”

Jaime sprang excitedly to his feet. “Yup, just an hour. Let’s go.” He grabbed her hand.

“Um, can I get dressed first?” Brienne asked.

Jaime looked at her robe and laughed. “Oh right, yup. But hurry, I’m excited.”

Brienne found a cute strapless sun dress and headed into the bathroom. It wasn’t something she would normally wear. She wasn’t a dress kind of girl and she very rarely showed much skin. But she’d said fuck it and bought some comfortable dresses, assuming she wouldn’t see anyone she knew anyway. 

She got dressed nervously but she couldn’t help but smile listening to him sing Don’t Stop Believing just a little out of tune. What a strange turn of events, Brienne thought. She took a little longer with her make up, another thing she didn’t typically wear, before heading back out to meet Jaime. 

“Holy fuck… Tarth, you look hot,” he gushed, making her blush fiercely. “Who knew you had legs like that.” She blushed harder when she realized he was actually checking her out from head to toe, in a way she wasn’t used to being looked at. He gave a little nod and muttered, “Wow.” Brienne’s heart started to beat a little faster when he took her hand in his and led her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow forgot to check the box that this fic has multiple chapters, but I fixed it now. There are lots of chapters to come, I promise:) Hope you guys enjoyed the start and a little bit more heat in this one ;)

When Brienne and Jaime got on the elevator there was a young Japanese couple already inside. Jaime was quite chipper and started talking to them. “Hi. I’m Jaime. This is my friend Brienne,” he said, pointing at her. Bri waved politely. The couple stared at Jaime and nodded. “We’re going to the 80s party downstairs. You headed there?” he asked. The couple continued to stare at him, smiling politely. Brienne recognized that they likely didn’t speak English and had no idea what Jaime was saying, but in his intoxicated state it wasn’t sinking in for him at all. “It’s gonna be so much fun. I love 80s rock. Don’t you?”

When he actually quit talking long enough for them to get a word in the man said, “no English.”

“Oh,” Jaime said sadly. “Well wait, what about music? You do karaoke?” The woman smiled when he said a familiar word she understood. Brienne watched the exchange with amusement. Jaime seemed determined to converse with the couple. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when he got back into the Journey song again. “Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world….”

The man was smiling now too, nodding excitedly. Jaime pointed at him for the next line and he sang in choppy English, “she – took – mid-night – train – go- anywhere.” 

“Yes!” Jaime said, giving the guy a high five. “Come on Brienne, your turn,” he encouraged her.

Brienne shook her head, she knew she wasn’t getting out of this without a fight so she sang, “Just a city boy…” and the men joined in for the next line, “born and raised in south Detroit.”  
When the elevator doors opened at the ground floor they were all singing, “he took the midnight train going anywhere.” She blushed when she realized there was a large group of people waiting to go up. Jaime didn’t even notice. He said bye to his new friends and took her hand, excitedly leading her towards the party. It felt weird holding his hand in public like that. Anyone looking at them would likely think they were a couple - if they believed a guy like Jaime would date someone as ordinary as her. They wouldn’t be skeptical at all if he was holding Amber’s hand. 

As they got closer Brienne noticed that most people mingling in the hallway were dressed in 80s gear. “Um, we’re not really dressed for this party,” she whispered quietly to Jaime.

“Oh don’t worry there’s a room full of stuff we can put on. Come on,” he said, trying to hurry her. It really was cute how excited he was about this party. She knew he had an eclectic taste in music, much like her, but she didn’t peg him for one who would be that into 80s rock. 

Jaime led her into a meeting room that was filled with outfits and props. She was immersed in a sea of neon. Brienne had never been one for playing with accessories, but she actually did find it fun as she filled her wrists with yellow, bright pink, and lime green bangles. The sun dress she had picked was light pink so Brienne found a cute off the shoulder black cropped rock t-shirt and then added a pair of legwarmers. She laughed out loud when Jaime returned looking like an 80s rock star. The look actually suited him though. He pulled out his phone and took a selfie of them with his tongue hanging out like Gene Simmons.

“Ready?” he asked. Brienne nodded and they left the prop room and headed into the madness. The dance floor was completely packed with bodies. The throng of neon was bouncing and grooving to Footloose while strobe lights flashed wildly. The outfits people had on were absolutely insane, reminding Brienne that fashion had come a long, long way in close to 40 years.

There were silly party games set up around the room and three bars to choose from. Jaime headed towards the closest and Brienne followed. She was definitely going to need a drink or two to survive this party. But she was worried a drink or two more for Jaime might not be such a great idea. Oh well, she thought, I’m not here to chaperone. He ordered a double shot of whiskey and Brienne seconded it to keep things easy.

They somehow got lucky and found a free table to sit for a minute. She watched him look around, singing along to the music and found herself smiling. She had spent a lot of time with him at work and quite a bit of time at outside events like corporate dinners, work parties, and even just hanging out at private parties with co-workers, but she’d never seen him quite this relaxed and carefree. She assumed it was because he wasn’t recognized to the same extreme as he was at home. In the fairly dark room, dressed in his 80s outfit, so far not one person had approached him. It must have been a huge weight off his shoulders to be able to just blend in for once. Brienne knew he enjoyed the fame of being the son of the richest man in the US, but everyone needs a break once in a while, even him.

The second her drink was gone he noticed and wanted to dance. “Come on, dance with me? Please?” She had never been much for dancing. She always felt awkward and had no rhythm, but being there with him, a little alcohol in her system and knowing the chances of running into anyone else she knew was slim, it made her more liberal than usual. Brienne found herself following him onto the dance floor willingly.

The good thing about an 80s party is that they played every cliché song you could possibly think of and there hadn’t been a song yet she didn’t know. The current selection was a techno remix of Total Eclipse of the Heart which made it much easier to dance to than the original. 

When they were fully into the mob of dancing bodies Brienne allowed herself to just let loose and feel the music. It was hot and people were bumping into each other everywhere but the feeling of freedom was incredible. They danced to a second song Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi, and half way through she realized she was sweating and out of breath, but it didn’t matter, she was having too much fun. She looked at Jaime and they shared a smile as they bounced around happily. Brienne was pleasantly surprised at how much fun she was having.

When the song ended a slow song started to play. People began to either pair up to dance or wander off the dance floor, while other couples made their way on. She turned to walk back to their seat when Jaime caught her wrist. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, pulling her into his arms.

It actually wasn't the first time Brienne had slow danced with Jaime, but it felt very different. The last time they had danced was at the christmas party the year before. She knew he felt bad she hadn’t danced with anyone yet and that’s why he asked her. He really did have a kind heart. With so many of their coworkers randomly paired up dancing right beside them it was just a bunch of friends having a good time. Here it was just the two of them and they didn't know another person in the room.

In a way it felt comforting to be in the arms of the only person she knew in a crowd of people. It was safe and secure. But at the same time it felt scary and dangerous to be that close to a man she couldn't deny she was attracted to. The emotions Brienne was feeling were polar opposites and her mind was wavering every second as to which way to lean.

"Would you relax," Jaime said, bringing her out of her head. "You're tense. It's just a dance," he said with a grin.

It annoyed Brienne that he seemed to know exactly why she was stiff. Lucky guess maybe, she thought, allowing herself to loosen up. As soon as she relaxed he pulled her even closer. He had her wrapped quite securely in his embrace as they swayed to the music. Jaime’s hands were very low on her back, verging on touching her ass.

The song was Open Arms by Journey. Apparently Jaime was a fan of the band since he was singing along with this song as well. When it came to the chorus he leaned in close to her ear and sang softly, "so now I come to you with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say..." And Bri felt a wave of heat course through her body. His breath was warm and tickled her as he sang.

She wanted to distract him somehow but she couldn't think of a thing to say. She couldn't think of much at all beyond how good it felt in his arms. Even drunk, Jaime Lannister was a great dancer. I knew this was a bad idea, she thought as her hormones started acting all crazy. Brienne knew the best thing to do would be to excuse herself to go to the restroom but she really didn't need to pee and it just felt too good to end.

As the song finished she figured she was free but when the next song started he didn't seem to be letting her go. "One more," he said "This is a great song." Brienne agreed. She remembered having a huge crush on Brett Michaels from Poison when she was a teenager first discovering some older music.

His hands had wandered even further south and were now most definitely on her ass. He knew exactly what he was doing so Brienne gave him a look. He simply grinned back at her and cupped her ass, giving it a squeeze. There wasn't much she could do to stop his wandering hands while he was drunk. Sober she wouldn’t have had to worry about it because she was quite certain he wouldn’t have been groping her so freely. Even so, Jaime had a special ability to get away with pretty much anything as if he wasn't doing a thing wrong. It was your typically spoiled rich boy syndrome, yet it came off more as charming. Perhaps had she not actually wanted his hands there Bri might have tried harder. But she really didn't mind and was very much enjoying his groping if she was being honest. 

Brienne really hadn’t had much experience with men. When she first started working for the Lannisters and first met Jaime she hadn’t had any experience at all. She was a virgin and had never even kissed a man. He picked up on it and teased her about it some. It upset her at first, but she realized that it upset her because he’d been right. It was something that bothered her and something she wanted to change about herself. 

So she did. She called up an old friend from school, a very sweet guy, but huge nerd. They dated for a few weeks and ended up taking care of each others pesky virginity problem - then mutually went their separate ways once again. It wasn’t great sex by any means… well, she didn’t think it was. But at least she didn’t have that issue looming over her that bothered her so much. Part of her wished she’d remained old fashioned and waited until someone she really loved came along instead of just doing it for the sake of getting it over with, but she’d been too focussed on wanting to know what it was like and wanting to feel… more like a woman. 

It didn’t really make her feel any different so Brienne thought maybe she wanted to try it again with another guy and downloaded the Tinder App. She swiped right a couple of times but always ended up backing out before she met up with the man. That’s when she gave up on just finding a random man to please her and learned how to please herself. She bought a subscription to Cosmo, a good vibrator and explored her own body. She learned what she liked, what felt good and what she needed. She did research because that’s the kind of rational, scientific mind she had. She read sex articles and watched a bit of porn, all in the name of research of course. So while she may have still be lacking in experience with men, she definitely knew her body and recognized all the urges she felt. 

It was incredibly hot and feeling Jaime’s body heat, while creating even more heat from her hormones given the situation… it was not helping matters. By the time the song ended Brienne was more than ready for another drink.

They headed for the bar and she somehow got talked into doing shots. What is wrong with me? She wondered, tipping back the third. When Jaime signalled for a fourth round she called it quits, "no more. We're done. Both of us." He pouted. It was actually a full on, lip hanging, 2 year old child pout. Brienne looked at him, in his rock star outfit, and started to giggle. When she finally gathered herself again she spoke. "Come on, it's been way over an hour now. I need to get to bed."

"Can't we stay a little longer?" he pleaded. It took a lot of coaxing but finally she got him to the elevator, after returning their costumes. She wondered if she might need to actually walk him to his room, but decided he would figure it out. He was really drunk but she was sure she had seen him worse. She knew he was getting tired and winding down because he wasn't talking non-stop. When Jaime got quiet you knew he was going to crash soon.

When the elevator opened at Brienne’s floor she said goodnight, kissed his cheek and got off. Jaime’s room was up a couple more floors. She really wasn’t sure why she kissed him at all. It wasn’t something they typically did, but the night seemed to be full of atypical moments between them. 

Brienne went into her room and started to undress immediately. It felt good to just get everything off. When she was completely nude she wandered around for a minute, enjoying feeling cool and free, before slipping on her short silky nightie - another new purchase for the trip and not something she normally wore - she was more of a flannel type girl. The material felt good against her skin and Bri sighed. She found her mind drifting to other things that might feel good on her skin, like Jaime’s tongue, when she was interrupted by a knock.

It had to be him, who else would it be at that hour? She peeked and sure enough he was standing there. She quickly considered grabbing the robe, but opened the door instead. The second he saw her she could feel his eyes wash over her body and felt completely exposed. 

“Uh, hi. What’s up?” Bri asked, feeling a bit dizzy from the alcohol and hoping to just get it over with quickly. Jaime didn’t speak, he just stared at her for a second, then moved closer. If Brienne wasn’t slightly drunk herself and had her wits about her she would have backed off. But she froze as he approached. He stumbled slightly and she reached out to steady him. She wasn’t sure if it had been a ploy or not when he pulled her into his arms. Without another moment’s hesitation his lips were on hers. Brienne knew she should have stopped him, but found herself kissing him back with every bit as much passion as he was kissing her. And for some reason she wasn’t thinking about the fact that she really wasn’t sure what she was doing, she just went with it. 

When his tongue dipped into her mouth she could taste the tequila from the last few shots they had done, likely the same thing he was tasting on her. Brienne instinctively darted her tongue to meet his but moaned as he continued to dominate her. She could feel his hand on the hem of her nightie and Brienne made no attempt to stop him as he lifted the material higher up her thigh. They were standing in the open doorway and she was wearing nothing underneath. If he kept going and someone walked by, they were in for quite a show. 

Thankfully he stopped before exposing her, but still gathered the material and squeezed her ass through it. It was quite obvious she was not wearing underwear and Jaime groaned into her mouth when he realized it. He pulled her flush against him, grinding his groin against her body as he continued to kiss her. When Brienne realized she wanted to fuck him right there in the hall she forced herself to pull away. It had to end before they did something they would both regret. She put a hand on his chest and took a moment to catch her breath before looking at him. “What? What was that?” she asked, still breathless.

Jaime flashed his gorgeous smile. “Sorry, I just couldn’t end our first date without a goodnight kiss.” He backed away slowly, still smiling at her, before finally turning and heading for the elevator.

When he was out of sight Brienne finally spoke. “But it wasn’t a date,” she muttered, closing the door slowly and walking bewildered to bed. Her heart was still pounding when she closed her eyes and lay there wondering how she was going to calm down enough to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the lovely comments and so many kudos. I'm so happy you're enjoying this so far.

When Jaime woke the next morning he had some serious morning wood happening. He rolled and looked at Amber, who was wrapped up in the sheet, still fast asleep, and for some reason, though he was fully aroused, he didn’t reach for her. Instead he got up and headed for the shower, wondering what was wrong with him. He brought this blonde bombshell to a tropical paradise to drink, party and fuck, yet he hadn’t enjoyed drinking or partying with her and they had yet to fuck.

What had seemed like a good idea a few weeks ago when he invited her had quickly turned into a nightmare. She was gorgeous, that was for sure, but he realized the minute they got to the resort that she knew it a little too well. Jaime wasn’t the jealous type at all, but it was odd for him to have people paying more attention to the woman on his arm than to him.

He stepped into the shower and wet his hair, letting the warm water flow down the rest of his body. Jaime’s head was pounding a bit, but other than that he didn’t have much of a hangover. Once again he wondered why he wasn’t in bed fucking Amber when his mind drifted back to the last moment he remembered from the night before – his tongue in Brienne’s mouth and grasping a handful of her wonderful ass. His dick throbbed with the memory and Jaime reached for it. He stroked himself gently a few times, remembering how turned on he had been with Brienne in his arms. He had never really thought of her that way before. 

She was kind and smart and one of the most talented employees they had at Lannister Cybersecurity. She would never believe it but Jaime knew she was one of his dad’s favourites. Tywin Lannister praised her almost every time Jaime talked business with his father. She was dedicated and probably the most loyal person he had ever met. 

Jaime hadn’t been all that nice to her when they first met. He teased her a lot about her looks and her lack of experience with men. The ironic part was, she turned heads at social events when she dressed up and it wasn’t just because she was taller than most men like she assumed. Once they got to know each other better Jaime quit the teasing. Something about being around her made him want to be a better, kinder person. There was no denying Brienne was a good influence on him. Lately he’d even started flirting with her, just casually, because it felt natural. But the thought of them actually doing the deed had never really crossed his mind. Had she not pulled away he would have fucked her, he was so ready.

Jaime added some soap to his hand to make things glide a little easier and continued to grasp his cock, moving his hand up and down slowly. He thought about what Brienne would look like naked. It annoyed him that he couldn’t picture it as well as he would have liked. He had a good idea of what her tits would look like. But beyond that, he couldn’t picture what was hiding underneath her clothes. He knew her ass felt good in his hands and he stroked himself faster thinking about squeezing it again.

Jaime was close. He shut his eyes picturing her smile and thinking about how good her laugh made him feel. A few more strokes and he was done. He pressed his free hand against the cool tiles, still gripping his cock with the other as he ejaculated. When he was finished Jaime turned towards the water and washed himself off, then directed the spray towards where the rest had ended up rinsing it down the drain. He finished showering quickly and got out, then dried himself off and put on clean, dry swim trunks. When he went back out to the other room Amber was awake. “Come back to bed James,” she called to him.

He knew exactly what she wanted from him. “Can’t, I just jerked off in the shower,” he admitted honestly, obviously skipping the details of who he was thinking about. Amber pouted but then smiled. “Well there are other things you can do while we’re waiting…” She flipped off the blanket and displayed her naked gorgeous body.

Jaime turned away, looking for his sunglasses. “I’m hungry. I’m gonna go find breakfast and then head to the pool. I’ll meet you down there okay?” Without waiting for her reply he grabbed some cash for tips, his phone and a room key and headed out the door. He knew he was being mean but for some reason every time she spoke it annoyed him. Maybe by the time she got down to the pool he would have enough alcohol in his system to be able to deal with her.

When Jaime arrived at the breakfast buffet it was bustling with activity even though it was fairly late in the morning. He couldn’t help but scan the room to see if Brienne might be there, but he didn’t see her. He decided that he should find her at some point to apologize for the night before. He shouldn’t have kissed her like that, even though she didn’t seem to mind at first. He just wanted to be sure she wasn’t upset with him. It would bother him more than he was willing to admit if she was mad. Yet he likely just pissed of Amber huge and didn’t give it another thought. It must be because I’ve known her for so long and I don’t want to lose her friendship, he decided. Or because I know we have to work together again when we get home. Amber honestly didn’t mean anything to him - Brienne did.

Halfway through his breakfast he started to feel guilty about being so mean to Amber. They were a long way from home and she didn’t know anyone but him. Jaime decided after he was through eating he would go find her.

After a long walk back to an empty room he was annoyed again. He didn’t figure she could possibly get ready that fast, but apparently he was wrong. Jaime sighed and headed for the pool. She seemed to have taken up residence exactly where she left off the day before – at the bar surrounded by a bunch of attractive boys closer to her own age. Jaime knew he was a good looking guy, but without his celebrity status at the same calibre as it was at home there were several of the young men that drew far more attention than he did. And they seemed to have Amber’s attention as well.

Before she could see him, he ducked away and headed to a different poolside bar. Jaime ordered a beer and drank it down quickly. He had just ordered another when something caught his eye. Brienne was there. She was in a different spot than the day before. There was a guy standing there who appeared to be hitting on her. He grabbed his beer and started in their direction. When he got close enough to hear the conversation he could tell Brienne was trying to let the man down easily and still be polite, but he was very persistent.

Jaime walked up to them and headed straight in for a kiss. “Hey babe, sorry that took so long.” Brienne looked surprised, but smiled thankfully. He turned to the man, “Hi. Jaime,” he said, holding out his hand to shake.

“Oh, uh, Tom… I was just leaving,” the man stammered, shaking his hand quickly and taking off.

"Thank you, I owe you one," She said with relief. "I thought I got rid of him the first day I was here."

"I'm surprised you don't have to deal with way more," Jaime said. Brienne rolled her eyes but he was completely serious. Brienne really was beautiful and sexy, even if she didn't flaunt it and normally hid it too. And he knew not all guys wanted a woman who wandered around half naked all day. Jaime was questioning his own choice and they had only been there for one night.

He sat down in the chair beside her. "Listen, about last night..." he started.

"It's fine," Brienne interrupted him. "There was a lot of alcohol involved," she laughed. "Too much, really."

"So you're not upset with me?" Jaime asked, feeling a sense of relief even before she answered.

Brienne shook her head, "Not at all. You weren't the only one involved you know."

"Yeah, you did kiss me back," Jaime teased her.

"Had to be the tequila," she sighed. She smiled at him. "I did have fun though."

"At the party?" he asked. "Or after?"

Brienne was wearing sunglasses, like him, and he couldn't see her eyes, but the look on the rest of her face told him there was a twinkle behind the shades. "Both," she admitted, a flirty smile on her lips.

"Maybe that guy will come back and I can kiss you again," Jaime said, keeping the banter going.

"Aren't you at all worried your Barbie doll might get a little upset that you're spending so much time talking to me?" Brienne asked. Her tone was more serious but the smile still toyed on her lips.

"She's making friends at the bar," Jaime said bitterly.

"Oh no, are you jealous?" she asked, a look of amusement on her face.

"No, not jealous, just irritated I guess," he sighed. "I was kinda rude to her this morning so I went to apologize but she was already at the bar surrounded by men, so... Here I am," Jaime said with a shrug.

"What did you do?" she asked curiously.

Jaime almost blushed. "Are you sure you want to know?" She nodded. He couldn't believe he was actually telling her this, but for some reason she was so easy to open up to. "Well when I woke up, I was... You know..." he looked at her to see if she understood. He really wasn’t sure how much she knew. Brienne nodded. "So I took care of things in the shower," Jaime actually did blush then, not because of what he was saying but because of the details he was leaving out. "Then when I was done she was awake and wanted to... So I told her I couldn't and left for breakfast."

"Well at least you were honest," Brienne laughed. The sound of her laughter was beautiful and it made him smile. "I'm sure she's over it by now. Go find her and enjoy your day. I don't want to make things worse for you."

Jaime knew she was right but part of him wanted to say 'fuck it' and just stay with her where he felt calm and happy. He stood, "okay but remember, you owe me one and I might collect at any time."

"Of course," Brienne said sweetly. "Go have fun. I have books to read and tanning to do."

Jaime left feeling sad to be heading back to the hottest young thing on the entire resort. He glanced back at Brienne and his heart ached a tiny bit. He tried his best to ignore the feeling but something was pushing him back in her direction and he had to fight it with every step.

.~.~.~.~.~.

Brienne tried to forget everything that had happened in the last 18 hours or so and just get back into her book. She was reading the Outlander series and was addicted . Usually Jamie Fraser was a perfect distraction for just about anything. But just seeing the name Jamie, even if it was spelled differently wasn’t helping her put sexy Mr. Lannister out of her mind. Especially when their last conversation included him talking about beating off in the shower.

She put the book down and closed her eyes, soaking up the hot sun. Brienne had been happy to see Jaime and thankful he came along when he did to get rid of that annoying Tom guy. She wanted to make sure there was nothing awkward between them after the kiss the night before. Obviously he was thinking the same thing since he brought it up.

Brienne felt confident that they were fine. Yet she couldn't shake the constant memory of how badly she had wanted him. She tried to chalk it up to raging hormones due to a complete drought in her sex life. 

And strangely enough, she had honestly came to the resort with absolutely no intention of getting involved with anyone. Yet here she was thinking about 'getting involved' and it was one of her dearest friends on her mind.

Eventually Brienne gave up on the reading and the tanning and decided to go look through some of the shops on the resort. Shopping was always a great distraction technique, even if the stores likely didn’t have much that would interest her. It actually worked… kinda… since she had to admit that most of her purchases were probably made with Jaime in mind which was actually counterproductive… and she put a huge dent in her Visa. 

Brienne took her purchases back to her room. She had found several gorgeous scarves, some of them handmade, a couple new pairs of silky panties, a new pair of sunglasses, 3 dresses and 2 pairs of sandals. She had managed to waste away the entire afternoon and had barely consciouly thought about Jaime and his amazing tongue all day. It wasn’t until she went to open the door to her room that everything came flooding back.

Brienne ordered room service again, opting to eat a late dinner in her room for the second night in a row. It was a huge resort, but it would be just her luck to run into Jaime and Amber if she left the room. Dinner was delicious as usual. When she was done eating Bri decided to try on a few of her purchases before bed.

The sun and fresh air always made her tired and even though it was early Brienne found herself yawning, ready for bed. When her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed her thoughts went immediately to Jaime, yet again. She tried to think of other things, other men even, but her mind always worked its way back around to him. The worst problem of all was that Brienne was feeling very turned on. Was she really considering masturbating while thinking about Jaime? The answer was a resounding yes unfortunately, or fortunately depending on which part of her conscience she asked.

Brienne wiggled, slipping her nightgown up, her heart rate picking up with anticipation. When she touched herself she imagined it was his hand, not her own. She thought about what it would be like to have his head between her legs and his tongue tasting her. She’d never experienced oral, but according to her research it was something pretty amazing. Bri bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut tight, feeling her body react to her touch. She was getting close, it wasn’t going to take long… but it all ended in an instant with a most unwelcome interruption. A loud knock at the door.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she grumbled, slipping out of bed and adjusting her nightgown. Brienne knew she was flushed and went quickly to the bathroom to splash her face and wash her hands. “I’ll be right there,” she called out.

“You’re making quite the habit of showing up at my door,” she said, opening the door to Jaime. She tried her best to act calm and not let on any hint of what had been happening before he arrived. He looked angry though, and her stomach flipped wildly, wondering what was wrong. “Come in,” she said, suddenly concerned.

 

“Remember that favor you owe me?” Jaime said. Brienne nodded as he walked past her. “Well, I need to cash it in, right now.” He turned and looked at her. “I need to sleep here tonight.”

“What? Why?” Brienne asked in shock.

“You know that blonde dude you wanted to see nude yesterday?” he replied icily. She felt her stomach churn again. “Well he’s currently naked in my room if you’d like to go look.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone loved all the Gwennik pics from the Golden Globes last night! Its a snow day here so I got an extra day of holidays :)

Brienne really wanted to laugh but the look on Jaime’s face told her not to. She tried, she tried really hard, but the corners of her mouth just would not cooperate. Jaime narrowed his eyes, “are you… are you smiling right now?” he asked.

“Uh, no…” Bri said, struggling to control her emotions. Come on, come on be an actor for christsakes, she told herself. But it was too late.

“I can’t believe you find this amusing,” He huffed. Brienne bit the inside of her lip, hard and tried to keep a neutral look, but it just wasn’t happening. Before she knew it there was a smile spread across her entire face. Jaime stared at her for a minute and slowly he started to smile too. “I’m mad, why am I smiling? What the fuck?” he laughed.

“I’m so sorry,” Brienne giggled. “But I just pictured the look on your face when you walked in there… and it was like one of those really bad, low budget movies…”

“I’ve seen a few of those thanks to Tyrion,” he snorted. His younger brother Tyrion had dabbled a bit with acting but he was never taken seriously and often took any role he could get simply because he loved to act. 

The next thing she knew they were both sitting side by side on the couch in a fit of laughter, joking about all the terrible movies poor Tyrion had been a part of. Brienne’s stomach hurt from laughing and she had tears in her eyes. When things finally calmed down Jaime touched her knee, “Thank you. I needed that.”

Brienne nodded and leaned back against the plush material. “Tell me what happened,” she said. She knew he was calm enough now that he wasn’t just going to end up right back where he started. Before he began she thought of something else, “hold on, one sec.” She jumped up and called room service for a bottle of Pinot Noir. Brienne sat back down. “When girls have problems we drink wine. I know guys likely head straight for the whiskey, but to be honest, I just feel like a glass of red anyway.”

He barely got started, telling her about another fight he’d had with Amber when room service arrived. They were incredibly quick at this resort and Brienne assumed it had to do with getting bigger tips. It worked though as she handed the man a $10, impressed he was there so fast. He offered to come in and uncork the bottle and pour for them, so she let him. When the server left both her and Jaime were holding a full glass of red wine.

It wasn’t until the man had already left that she finally realized just how little she was wearing. By that time, it was too late to make a big deal of it, so Brienne just tucked a leg underneath herself and got comfortable to listen to Jaime finish the story.

“So I started to feel guilty because that’s what I do. I get mad and then once I cool off I start to feel bad and then go back and apologize. But by the time I got back to the room she had already found a replacement,” he sighed. “I’m not even that big of an asshole. I mean, the least she could have done is went to his room instead of mine. Guess she was still pissed off at me.”

“What are you going to do now?” Brienne asked, taking a long drink of wine.

“I didn’t even kick him the fuck out, can you believe that?” Jaime said bitterly. “I was in shock. They saw me standing there, but I just left without a word. For all I know, they’re still there fucking.” He looked up at her, “And you know what’s even stranger? I was mad, you saw that, but now… I’m annoyed and I don’t want to even speak to her, but I’m actually… relieved.” He tilted his head to the side. “Is that weird?”

“Nope,” Brienne shook her head. “You told me she was annoying you from the moment you arrived. Now you have a reason to get rid of her without feeling guilty. Makes perfect sense. So when does she fly out?”

“That’s the thing,” Jaime grumbled. “I went straight to the concierge when I left the room to try and change her flight and get myself another room for the night. But apparently there’s some big ass storm out in the Pacific, off the East coast. Flights are coming in and going out to the west, but all flights east are cancelled for the next couple days. So all the Americans, Canadians, Mexicans, that were supposed to leave are stuck here. He said it’s been a nightmare. They are already rebooking people at other resorts and everything in the area is full.”

“Oh no,” she said. “Is the storm supposed to hit us?”

“No, he said they are predicting it will downgrade to just a mild storm by the time it hits land. We might get a day of rain and thunderstorms, but that’s it.” Jaime looked at her with a grin, “you didn’t think I’d come here and ask to spend the night if there was anywhere else I could go, did you?”

“Mmm, I never really know with you,” Brienne teased. “How many times have you made excuses to come hang out in my office to ‘kill time’?” She mocked him, “this was the closest place… I had to ask you something… We can go over the plan for the new client…”

“Hey, those were all the honest truth,” Jaime chuckled. “Besides, you always have candy and snacks. And there’s only so much I can take of Cersei’s mood flip flopping every 5 seconds And Sam never stops talking… And Bronn is always singing… and Jon is too quiet…”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Brienne stopped him. She shrugged, “I’m just the coolest. It can’t be helped.”

“Well actually I’m the coolest,” Jaime replied. “But you’re a close second. That’s why we’re such good friends, you understand the pressures of being so awesome.” Bri cracked up and when she finally stopped laughing Jaime was beaming at her. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

She took a deep breath. “You know I came here to be alone. Relax. Read. Forget about work and people and the crazy world in general.” He started to interrupt with an apology, but Brienne continued, “but I’m glad you’re here too.”

“Soooooo does that mean you’ll come with me tomorrow?” Jaime looked excited.

“Come with you? Where are you going?” Brienne was definitely intrigued.

“When I found out that Amber was going to be around for a couple days I got the concierge to rent me a bike so I could leave the resort during the day.” he smirked at her, “I asked him to make sure there were 2 helmets… just in case.”

Jaime knew her too well. He knew she couldn’t resist going for a ride with him. They did it all the time at work. Sometimes he would pick her up in the morning and drive her to the office and other times they would just go for a ride to grab a quick lunch if there was time. Even though she didn’t drive herself she just loved being with him, flying down the road, feeling free. Even the first time he had taken her for a ride she hadn’t felt at all nervous. Brienne knew he was a great driver and would keep her safe. “Why must you tempt me?” she groaned.

His eyes were sparkling, “That’s a yes, right?”

“You know it is,” she said, punching him playfully. She wondered where they were going, but  
decided not to ask. Sometimes it was nice to be surprised. There was a moment of silence as they drank their wine and Brienne thought about the recent turn of events. Less than an hour ago she had been lying in bed, thinking about Jaime, about to have a delightful orgasm and now here he was in front of her, looking at her with his mysterious dark blue eyes. Brienne wondered how someone she had come to know so well could still have so much mystery about him.

“What were you doing when I got here? I mean, did I wake you?” Jaime asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“Oh, no. I was, uh… just thinking,” Bri replied, searching for the right answer since the truth was not something she was about to blurt out.

“Thinking about what?” he pushed for more info.

“Oh not much, just what I was planning on doing tomorrow,” She lied.

“Oh,” Jaime replied. He seemed disappointed. “Well I hope I didn’t ruin any big plans.”

“Nope,” she laughed. “I hadn’t quite finished… deciding… when you got here.” He looked at her like she knew something he didn’t and he hoped she would tell him. But of course, she didn’t.

“So is this our second date?” Jaime asked, taking a drink of wine and looking at her over the glass.

“We haven’t had a first date yet,” she replied.

Jaime pouted, “we totally have. That’s why I kissed you goodnight.”

“No,” she shook her head. “You kissed me because you were drunk.”

“I’m not drunk now,” he said, setting down his wine and sliding closer. Brienne froze, her heart beating faster. What the hell is he doing? she wondered. He was staring at her and she couldn’t make herself look away. But when he started to lean in closer she put a hand on his chest to stop him.

“I can’t be your rebound,” she said gently. Brienne wanted him to kiss her, badly. But it wasn’t the right time. She hoped he would agree.

Jaime understood and kissed her on the cheek instead. “We should sleep,” he said, giving her an escape route. Brienne nodded and stood up. He caught her hand, “You know I love you right?” She nodded again. She loved him too and he knew that. But it was only friendship, they were like family, sometimes they spent tons of time together and other times they did their own thing. So then why was she thinking about him when she was masturbating earlier? And why was it so hard to walk away from him and go to bed?

Luckily sleep came quickly and when Brienne woke in the morning Jaime was using the phone. She could hear his side of the conversation. “I want you out of there in 5 minutes so I can come get some of my stuff and shower…. It doesn’t matter where I stayed last night, it’s none of your concern… As soon as I can get you on a flight home you’re leaving… Stop! I’m not arguing with you. Out in 5 minutes or I’ll ask security to remove you. You can have the room back in an hour, I’ll be done then.” Jaime hung up the phone with a bang and then looked in her direction. “Oh crap, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay,” she said with a yawn. “I was just waking up anyway.”

Jaime looked cute with his long hair all tousled and Brienne found herself smiling as he spoke. “The bike will be here for 10. I’m gonna go shower and change and I’ll meet you back here around 9:45, okay?”

“Yup,” she said, watching him head for the door. When he left she climbed out of bed and started rooting through her clothes for something to wear. She hadn’t planned on riding a motorcycle so she hadn’t really packed for it. She opted for a pair of form fitting crop jeans and a sheer blouse with a tank top for underneath. She didn’t really have proper footwear so she picked out the sandals that covered the most of her foot and decided they would have to do.

Brienne showered and dressed and by the time Jaime knocked on her door she had just finished brushing her teeth. She still had to do her makeup and she wasn’t very quick at it yet, so she let him in and asked him to give her 10 minutes. She only put on a bit and was done in 5, then they headed for the lobby. Jaime had told her to bring her swim suit, so she packed that and a towel in a little bag, but other than that Brienne had no idea what they were doing.

Jaime spoke with the concierge and a valet employee came and led them to the bike. There were two helmets waiting as promised. Brienne tucked their swim stuff into the saddle bags, along with their cell phones and her small purse. She put on her helmet and waited for him to get everything ready and start the bike. It was an absolutely gorgeous day, with a bit of a breeze.

They took off from the resort and she wondered if Jaime had any idea where he was going. When they parked in front of a cute little café she figured he must have done his research. They had a delicious breakfast and she had one of the best cups of coffee she’d had in days. It was a local blend, beans grown in the mountain, and with the amazing fresh spring water they used the coffee was delightful.

“You might want to use the restroom before we leave,” he suggested after they finished eating. “It’s a bit of a drive.”

Bri didn’t mind the long drive. She held Jaime comfortably and checked out the scenery as he drove. She could have rode around with him all day and been perfectly content. They left the town and headed out into the countryside and she was growing more curious as to where they were going. She had no idea how long they had been driving for when Jaime turned down a road and eventually parked in a crude lot with a few other vehicles.

She climbed off the bike and stretched. A strange odor caught her nose, “Oh god, what is that smell?” she asked.

“Sulphur,” He replied with a grin.

“What? Where are we?” Brienne asked.

“Sabeto Hot Springs,” he replied. “And mud baths.”

“Come again?” she said wondering if she heard him right.

“Yup, mud baths,” he said, laughing at the look on her face. “It’s amazing. Trust me, you’re going to love it. I promise.” He grabbed their stuff from the bike and took her hand. “Come on,” he tugged her towards a path and Brienne followed, highly skeptical that playing in a smelly mud pit was going to be an enjoyable way to spend her day.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked down a pathway into a clearing where several locals were waiting. Jaime paid one of them and the next thing she knew they had their own personal tour guide. As the guide led them towards the hot springs he told them a little bit about the history. Brienne was captivated by the young man. He was energetic, enthusiastic and very friendly. That was one of the first things Bri noticed about Fiji. The locals were so warm and welcoming.

The guide led them to a place to change and store their clothing. Brienne nervously slipped into her swim suit. It was a tankini that showed just a bit of her stomach and more of her boobs than most of her other clothing. She regretted not opting for something more modest since she wouldn’t be able to stay covered up like she normally did, but she assumed they were heading to a beach, not a mud pit.

When she emerged Jaime was grinning. "I can't wait for you to try this. It's so amazing." He was standing there in only a pair of swim trunks and Brienne couldn't help but glance over his chest and shoulders, her eyes wandering down his stomach past his belly button to the little patch of hair that obviously continued under his waistband, and then she lingered on those little indents below his hips that were so sexy. She felt herself flush. Jaime had been wearing the same outfit the two days she had seen him at the poolside. So why is he so distracting today? She wondered.

"How many times have you been here?" Brienne asked. She had already figured out that Jaime had been to Fiji a few times.

"6 or 7," He replied. "I come here every time I visit. It's actually one of the reasons I come back to Fiji so often… thought it’s been several years now, so I’m really excited." That made sense. She was pretty sure he hadn’t been to Fiji since she’d known him. Italy, Jamaica, the UK… along with many other places, but he’d never returned to work talking about Fiji. 

Brienne started to relax a bit. If this experience actually brought Jaime back to the country it couldn't be that bad. Her relaxed state disappeared quickly when the guide explained the process. He would cover them both with mud and lead them to the first mud bath. After staying in there for a while they would lay in the sun to dry and then go back in for another mud dip. The next step is to rinse off in the first hot spring and then finally to relax in the last hot spring. Brienne wasn't so sure about a stranger rubbing mud all over her. Think of it as a spa treatment, she told herself as they were led to a large bucket of mud. That really didn’t help since she’d only been to a spa once and it was not her thing, at all. 

Jaime went first and she watched as the man spread mud all over him. His lightly tanned skin was slowly disappearing as his body was covered with dark paste. It was actually kind of funny seeing him all dirty, he was always so put together and well manicured. Jaime dipped his hands in the mud and did his own face while the guide turned his attention towards Brienne. 

He started with her shoulders and worked quickly. The mud was warm, almost hot and felt smooth on her skin. It didn't take long for her to understand the appeal and they hadn't even got into the bath yet. He spread the mud over her exposed skin but it wasn't at all sexual. Even when he plastered mud across her cleavage it was speedy and professional. Jaime was watching with a little grin and she smiled back at him. "Okay, I think you're right," she said. "This feels amazing already."

When the guide finished she followed Jaime’s lead and dipped her hands into the bucket to spread mud on her face. Jaime moved closer and put some mud on his hands. "Missed a spot," he said, his voice teeming with a huskiness that made her shiver. He spread a line of mud across her tummy in the 2 inch area of skin that was exposed. His fingertips grazed her belly spreading dark mud in their wake. Brienne froze and watched him, holding her breath. 

Jaime grabbed more mud. "Gotta get the back too," he said, moving around behind her and tracing the same path of warm mud across her lower back. "There, that's better... Well almost," he said, cupping her face in his muddy hands and spreading mud over her cheeks with his thumbs, then covering her forehead and nose. She really had planned on doing that herself, but the second Brienne touched her she forgot how to move.

"Ready?" the guide asked, breaking the spell. He led them to the mud bath. "I'll come back in a little while, enjoy," he said with a smile.

There were several others already in the mud bath, scattered in couples and groups around the outside. Jaime took her hand and they entered the thick water. "Oh my God," Brienne gasped, not expecting it to be so warm. The bottom was thick and squishy. She felt her feet sinking in with each step but it wasn't gross, it felt amazing. They found a free spot around the edge and got comfortable. Brienne sunk lower so her shoulders were under the water, closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again Jaime was watching her. There was a twinkle in his eye like he had a secret and suddenly Bri was nervous. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," he said, unconvincingly. Suddenly his hand shot out from behind him and he slapped a huge glob of thick wet mud onto her shoulder.

"You did not just do that..." she said, narrowing her eyes, an evil grin on her lips. She reached down to the bottom and filled up both hands with mud. Jaime didn't attempt to move as she reached for his chest, smearing the heavy mud all over him. It was innocent at first, but the longer she kept her hands there, rubbing him, the more she realized she never should have started it in the first place. Brienne drew her hands away shyly, but he didn't seem to notice the change in her.

Jaime scooped up a handful of mud and eyed her. "No, please, you win..." she cringed, afraid of what he was going to do with it, imagining the sloppy mess ending up on top of her head.

"Turn around," he ordered with a grin.

Brienne obliged, trusting he wasn't going to plop it in her hair. He didn't. Instead she felt his hands on her neck and shoulders, massaging the mud into her skin gently. Any tension she had left in her body melted away. His hands were strong and experienced and she heard a sigh escape her lips. She quickly looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. It's not like they were anywhere private. It appeared that she was safe. Everyone else seemed to still be engrossed in their own private conversations.

People moved in and out of the bath as guides returned for them or brought new tourists along. Brienne wondered how long Jaime was going to keep up the massage, though she wasn't complaining at all, it felt marvelous. Her relaxed mind started to consider other places she would like his hands and as if he was reading her mind Jaime’s hands started to wander from her shoulders down her back. I should move, stop him, she thought, but it felt too good to end. He was at her lower back and Brienne was wondering if he would continue down further, under the water, when she saw their guide return. She wasn't sure if she was thankful or suddenly hated the man. It really was a little of both. Jaime seemed reluctant to stop the massage, but he let her go and they moved out of the mud.

After lying silently out in the sun until the mud dried, they went back in the mud bath, just for a quick dip before being led to the first hot spring. Brienne had never seen Jaime so calm and quiet. She was pretty sure this was the longest she had ever seen him go without speaking. It was a refreshing change, particularly with the serenity of the location, to just enjoy it quietly. The first bath was warm and enjoyable, but it wasn't until they moved to the last hot spring that Brienne thought she had died and gone to heaven.  
The water was hot and it bubble up as they moved in deeper. It felt like they had just stepped into a steaming hot tub, but it was completely natural. She couldn't believe it when the guide returned. She would have sworn he was only gone for a couple minutes, when it was actually almost half an hour. Her body felt like rubber, she was so relaxed. The majority of the mud was gone from her skin but she realized the swim suit was likely toast. Before they got out the guide stopped them. "Okay, you're clean, refreshed, rejuvenated... now a kiss for good luck before you get out."

"Oh we're not..." Brienne started to say, turning towards Jaime to back her up.

"Don't be shy, it's just a kiss. Everyone does it," the man pressured gently in his cute accent.

Brienne didn't feel like arguing, a quick peck wasn't going to hurt anything. She moved closer and leaned in to plant a quick one on him, but once she was within reach Jaime’s arms circled her body, trapping her in his embrace. "You knew about this," she whispered, their lips less than an inch apart.

"It completely slipped my mind," he said. She knew he was lying. Jaime closed the gap and kissed her softly. His lips were warm and wet. Brienne responded instinctively. Had she let him get this far the night before it likely would have been the same result. She was strong until her hormones took over and her mind lost control. She felt her lips parting and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it. She was inviting him in, enticing him, just like Cosmo kept telling her to do, and she knew Jaime would take the bait. He did and Brienne darted her tongue out to meet his. Kissing wasn’t nearly as difficult as she imagined it would be. 

It likely helped that she was pretty sure Jaime was a far above average kisser. It seemed so cliché but was every bit the truth. Drunk, sober, it didn't seem to matter. The things he did with his marvelous tongue could only come from a natural ability even beyond the years of experience he had.

His hand was on her lower back and he pulled her hips snug against his. Brienne was almost positive he was getting hard and it started a feeling of heat in her belly. She completely forgot there were people around as she twisted her fingers into his wet hair and kissed him back passionately.

When they broke apart, breathless, the guide whistled. "Whoa, I think I need a cigarette after that,” he teased. Brienne blushed instantly and pulled away from Jaime, gathering herself before exiting the water. She couldn't stop herself from peeking at his crotch area when he climbed out to confirm or deny her hypothesis. She turned away trying to hide a grin. His package was definitely larger than a few minutes ago. It wasn't a full blown hard on by any means, but there was most certainly expansion.

Half an hour later they were dried off, changed and headed back to the bike. They had spent most of the afternoon there and by the time they got back to town Brienne was starving. Jaime took her to a gorgeous restaurant that had a dining deck that sat right out over the ocean. They dined slowly, enjoying the meal and the atmosphere. By the time they were finished eating it was already getting dark. The sun had almost set and the air was a bit cooler.

"Wanna walk on the beach for a bit, before we go back?" he asked.

"That sounds lovely," she agreed. The entire day had been beautiful. Relaxing, yet still fun and exciting. Brienne took off her sandals and held them in her hand as she walked, to enjoy the feel of the sand beneath her feet. Her other hand brushed his as they walked silently and he closed his hand around it. She didn't even consider pulling away, it felt completely natural and comforting.

They walked quietly for a long time. The beach had been somewhat crowded when they started but now that it was completely dark, other than the faint glow from the nearby resorts and restaurants, and a big bright moon, they were pretty much alone. There was a slow jazzy song playing, wafting to them from a beachside club, and Jaime stopped. "Dance?" he asked.

Bri’s heart thudded. Only 2 nights ago she had danced with him in the middle of a crowd of people, but this was different. They were alone, on a beach in paradise, under the glow of the moon. It was romantic. If she let him pull her into his arms it would end up the most romantic slow dance she had ever had. But Jaime was her friend. Brienne looked into his eyes. Are friends supposed to look at you like that? She asked herself. His gaze won her over and Brienne found herself nodding.

Jaime held her close and they danced to the soft, sweet music. With the serenity of the moment she jumped at the sound of his voice in her ear, "about last night...." He clutched her tighter after she jumped, in an attempt to soothe her and apologize. "When you said you couldn't be my rebound?" Brienne’s mind was going insane, wondering where the conversation was headed. "I've thought a lot about it, and Amber didn't mean anything to me. There's nothing to rebound from. I don't need to get over her at all, I'm glad she's gone." He stopped dancing and drew back to look at her. "Tell me you're not attracted to me at all Brienne," he said, searching her eyes. "Tell me you haven't thought about what it would be like if we fucked."

Brienne opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I have," he said. "I've thought about it a lot. And I want you." Holy shit, her mind screamed. She was certainly not expecting this turn of events when he started talking. "I have a confession," he said with a sexy smile. "Remember I told you I jerked off in the shower the other morning?" She nodded. Just hearing him bring it up again had her hormones raging. "I was thinking about you," he admitted. Her eyes grew wide and Brienne was pretty sure her mouth was hanging open. "I didn't want to fuck Amber, I could have, but I didn't want to. Instead I wanted to beat myself off in the shower thinking about you." Jaime traced her collarbone with his fingertips and she shivered. "I thought about how your ass felt in my hands and those times I've seen half your boobs at work. I want to see more. Touch more. Taste more..." Brienne felt an aching desire growing inside her. "We're thousands of miles away from home. In a different world. Maybe this would never work at home... or maybe it would," he added. "But I know it can work here."

His fingertips had found their way under her chin and Jaime was tracing her jaw line. "Tell me you don't want to know what it's like? That you haven't pictured me naked, like I've pictured you." Brienne still couldn't speak, although she wasn't clear if it was because she didn't know what to say or she just wanted to hear him talk more. "Have you touched yourself, thinking about me?" he asked. Brienne found herself nodding, admitting the truth. That was the game changer. Now he knew. But she also knew something more than she did before. He wanted her and had thought about her. That changed everything.

She knew he was right about the rebound thing. He wasn't upset over losing Amber. That was very clear. But what Jaime was talking about was purely physical. He wasn't saying he was in love with her. He was saying he wanted to fuck her. Brienne wanted that too, she couldn't deny it. But what she had to decide was whether she could live with fucking him for a week and going back to their normal, separate lives when they got home. Could she handle a fling with someone she would see almost every day at work? It wasn’t like she’d had many flings before… just that one and that was all - completely. He was staring at her, waiting for her answer. Her body was sizzling with desire but her mind was still being cautious. "I think..." she began. "I think maybe we should go back now." Her face was neutral and Brienne knew he couldn't read her. She was enjoying the suspense and drew it out a little longer. "It's late..." Brienne bit her lip, "and I need to see if I'm right."

"Right about what?" Jaime asked with a confused look.

Somehow Brienne found a boldness she didn’t even know she had. When she read about women doing stuff like this in books and magazines she’d never been able to imagine herself actually doing it. But alas, it was the moment of truth… Brienne reached down and cupped his package boldly, then explained, "if this is every bit as perfect as I imagined it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for reading, mwahhhhhhh! (Smut Warning ;)

Brienne was sure Jaime was going to get a speeding ticket on the way back to the resort. She clung to him tightly and her heart was racing but it was not from the speed. Her hands were on his stomach, her breasts pressed against his back and her legs were open, the inside of her thighs touching the outside of his. All she could think was that there was far too much clothing between them. She let her mind drift off to some erotic fantasy of riding the bike, both of them completely nude, and she felt her hands wandering from their secure grip on his midsection to securely grip something between Jaime’s legs.

She felt him squirm a bit as she groped him. She was thoroughly enjoying the feel of what was inside those jeans, but decided she better stop. They did have an entire resort to walk through to get to her room. It would be cruel to get him fully aroused and then lead him through crowds of people. Even though most of them wouldn't notice, he would be uncomfortable.

They pulled up to valet and climbed off the bike. Brienne removed her helmet and they gathered their things. The valet worker took the bike and helmets to store it until they wanted it back. Jaime reached for her hand and easily twisted his fingers between hers. The feel of their palms touching was turning her on, far more than it should have. Her inhibitions had gone completely out the window by that point.

They had to walk by the pool area to get to their elevator and Bri glanced over to see Amber standing by the edge of the pool surrounded by no less than 5 young guys. She felt Jaime’s grip tighten on her hand. Even though Amber didn't mean anything to him, he was still angry at what she had done. Brienne understood and couldn't blame him.

Suddenly she had an idea. It was crazy and so out of character for her, but like Jaime had said earlier... They were in a different world. Brienne stopped. "Wait right here for a minute," she said to him. "In fact, that bench there should give you a pretty good view."

Jaime eyed her suspiciously, but a hint of a smile was on his lips. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much, just gonna test out my acting skills," She winked at him and headed for the bar to the left of Amber and her group. She was about to do something so crazy and un-Brienne, yet she wasn’t the least bit nervous. 

When the bartender came over she ordered a rum and coke and then whispered to him, "I need a favor. Can you blare some music for a minute, something that's good to dance to?" She smiled at him. "I'm about to do something you might find very entertaining."

He returned with her drink and gave her a secret look as he cranked the tunes. Raise Your Glass by Pink was playing which Brienne knew very well. She took a deep breath and dug deep to transform into a loud obnoxious drunk. "Ohh I love this song," she squealed jumping down off the bar stool. She had already picked out the drunkest guy she could find that still looked somewhat coordinated. "Dance with me," she said grabbing one of his hands and holding her drink high with the other. "Why so serious," she sang loudly.

Luckily with the music blaring others were following suit with the dancing and she didn't look completely crazy. "So just come on and come on and raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways...." She slurred, pulling the man along, spinning in circles wildly. He was getting into it and started to dance with her. They were getting close to Amber’s group and she led them right into the tight circle as she flailed around, still singing. "Anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks." Her opportunity approached as the guys parted and laughed as Brienne and the random dude came dancing through. "So raise your glass," she belted out, lifting hers in the air, sloshing what liquid was in it all over Amber's teeny tiny bikini top.

"Oh whoops," Brienne stopped to fake an apology. She went to reach out to Amber but pretended to stumble, and with one hand on Amber’s boob and the other somewhere on her toned stomach, still clutching her tumbler, Bri pushed.

The drunk guy she was dancing with had already found a new partner and was rocking out while Brienne and the group of guys watched Amber flip flop around in the pool trying to right herself. Bri noticed most of the guys were snickering. When Amber popped to the surface and glared at her Brienne shrugged. "Whoopsie," she said with a giggle.  
She turned to the closest guy and handed him her empty glass. "Better help her out before her mascara runs." She shot Amber a satisfied smirk, turned on her heel and left, suddenly much more coordinated. Brienne looked back over her shoulder with another smile, just to make sure Amber knew how perfectly sober she was. She turned and gave a quick wave to the bartender who was still laughing.

Jaime had a huge grin on his face when she approached. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier," he said, reaching for her ass, giving it a squeeze. "You are evil, but that was fucking hilarious. You have no idea how long she spends on her hair and make-up."

Brienne took his hand this time. "Come on. All the excitement has somehow revved up my sex drive even higher," she admitted as a whisper in his ear. The sexual tension between them on the full elevator was almost unbearable. They were near the back, since she was on one of the higher floors, and Jaime was standing directly behind her. She placed a hand on his thigh and rubbed, nonchalantly so as not to draw any attention to them. The only attention she wanted was his and she got it. He inched closer to her, pressing himself against her ass. Brienne couldn't tell if he was hard, but if he was anywhere near as horny as she was the likelihood was high.

Slowly the elevator emptied until there was only them and one other couple. She noticed there were 2 lights still lit - the other couple was getting off next. Before the doors had even shut Brienne spun around and kissed him, pressing her body against his and pushing him back against the wall of the elevator. A few seconds later the elevator stopped at her floor and they quickly got off.

The hallway was empty thankfully. Perhaps not for long though, she thought, when Jaime pinned her against someone's door with a loud thud, kissing her passionately. She prayed there was no one in the room, but even if there was, she wasn't willing to stop kissing him anyway.

When his hands started to work their way under her shirt Brienne found enough wits to pull away and move to her own door, sliding in the key and opening it. Jaime grabbed her from behind as the door clicked shut. She leaned against him and turned her head, tilting it to find his warm, eager mouth.

His hands were all over her, squeezing, kneading her breasts, rubbing between her legs. If her whole body hadn't been on fire already, the feel of his fingers rubbing her, even with jeans and underwear between them, was enough in itself to drive her fucking mad.

He found the bottom of her blouse and tank top and put his hands underneath. He slid his fingers up the side of her body, drawing the material with them. Brienne raised her arms and he pulled the shirts off over her head.

She turned to face him. Jaime pushed her bra straps down and leaned in to kiss one of her shoulders, working his way up to her neck. She gasped as his tongue touched her skin while he placed an open mouthed kiss near her throat. He nipped and sucked at her delicate skin. Brienne was sure she would have marks the next day but she couldn't care less. She reached for his shirt and yanked it off, needing to touch his bare skin. She ran her hands up his chest to his collarbones and down over his broad shoulders to his wonderfully toned biceps. The muscles felt hard and sculpted in her hands. Brienne had seen those perfect arms a million times but didn't appreciate how amazing they were until she was running her hands over the firm ripples.

She grabbed his pants at the button, sliding her fingers inside the waistband of both the jeans and boxers underneath. Her hand just barely grazed the tip of his penis and Jaime moaned. It was smooth on her fingers. She pulled him towards her and sought out his lips, attacking him with a wild and frantic kiss. For some reason she wasn’t nervous with him. She was so turned on she felt like she was drunk and it took away all her inhibitions. 

He settled his hands on her hips and walked them further into room, not breaking the kiss. Her hand was still tucked in his waistband and the feel of his arousal brushing her with each step was almost more than she could bear. She wanted to tear into his pants and boxers, rip them off his body and grasp him fully in her hands. Brienne wanted to stroke him and feel his cock throb and quiver with her touch. She wanted to know what it felt like to touch him and make him groan. 

Jaime must have been thinking similar thoughts about her because he was reaching for the button and fly of her pants. His fingers skillfully worked her jeans open and Bri kicked off her sandals as he broke the kiss long enough to help her wriggle out of the tight pants.

He was back on her in an instant, his hands slipping over the silky material of her panties. Jaime placed a hand flat on her stomach then slowly slipped it down into her underwear. "Holy fuck," he growled into her mouth as his fingers found her soaking wet. No one had touched her there before like that. Her one time had been petty quick and straightforward, with none of the foreplay she’d learned about and craved from her research. 

Brienne frantically worked at his pants. If he was getting to touch her, she wanted the same. It was so hard to focus on what she was doing with his fingers probing her, touching her folds and grazing her clit from time to time.

With a little help from his free hand the pants were off and Brienne took a deep breath before heading for his underwear. She stroked him through the material, feeling his hard shaft, delighted with the length and girth and knowing it was every bit as amazing as she imagined without looking. Jaime groaned, "fuck, touch me Brienne, I want those hands on my cock." That was all the encouragement she needed to remove his boxer and finally take all of him in her soft hands. He was absolutely beautiful.She ran her hands up his shaft one at a time, from base to tip, alternating.

She felt him flick her bra clasp and pull it away and it was her turn to groan as he took a nipple in his mouth. He circled her nipple with his tongue and Brienne could feel it stiffen. He took the other breast in his hand and pinched at the nipple until they were both hard.

All these new experiences were amazing but she wasn't sure how much more of this foreplay stuff she could take without combusting. Sure she would love for him to lay her down and lick every where his hands had been, but she really just wanted to fuck. Hard and fast until they both exploded with desire. "Condoms?" she gasped. "Do you have one?" she asked. "I didn't plan on needing any…” 

"Fuck, are you kidding me?" he grumbled with frustration. "They're in my room."

Brienne felt her heart sink but Jaime came up with a solution. He madly scrambled for the phone, tugging her with him and punching a speed dial button. He put it on speaker to leave his hands free to continue touching her. "Room service, how can I help you?"

"Oh hi," Jaime said. "I need condoms."

"Condoms? Yes sir, I can help you with that, how many do you need?"

"Lots," he replied, pulling off her panties.

"Lots. Okay sir. Will one box do?"

"Yeah that will be fine," Jaime said, sinking to his knees in front of her.

"Oh sir, what size would you like?"

"Extra large," Brienne replied, guessing from what she saw that he had to be above average, and she tried not to moan as he licked between her legs. So many new experiences…  
"Yes ma'am, one box of extra large condoms, coming up."

Brienne reached for the button to hang up the phone. "Sorry," she said. "But it's best to be safe." She didn’t know what kind of potential diseases his various Ambers could have.  
Jaime paused for a minute. "Yeah we don't want you getting knocked up."

"Knocked up?" Brienne laughed. "I've been on birth control since high school… had some period issues as a teenager. Just switched to DepoProvera a couple years ago."  
Jaime looked up at her. "I haven't had unprotected sex since I was in college."

"Me neither… I mean not that I’ve really…." Brienne replied, a feeling of excitement washing over her. The excitement was immediately erased by the horrified look on his face. 

“Oh my God. Fuck… I’m such an idiot,” Jaime gasped. “You… you’re not still a… are you?”

“No, no… I’m not a virgin,” she jumped in quickly. She was really hoping this conversation wasn’t going to come up at all, but here it was. “I just… well it’s only been just the one time,” she admitted. 

“Fuck… we should stop… This isn’t the right way…” he started to scramble. 

“Jaime… Jaime,” she interrupted him. “I don’t need to stop. I don’t want to.” Her tone was confident and he noticed. “I might not have been with many guys, but I know my body and I know what I want. And before you knew you seemed to be enjoying things just fine… I thought I was doing okay?” 

“Yes, fuck yes - you were doing amazing. I honestly assumed you’d uhhhh had a lot of practice since our conversation when we first met…” She could see that he looked genuinely sorry for the way he’d treated her back then. 

“I’ve done my research,” she replied sassily. 

“You’ll have to tell me about that sometime,” he replied with a grin. 

“But not right now,” Brienne shook her head. “We don’t have to wait for those condoms and I’m so ready,” she finished with a little moan. 

Jaime jumped up and grabbed her hand, tugging her swiftly to the bed. She knew he wanted to fuck every bit as badly as she did but that didn't stop him from laying her down, spreading her legs and leaning in to taste her again. Yeah, ‘they’ were right - this oral thing was fucking incredible, Brienne thought. 

She was so turned and struggled to control herself as he licked and sucked at her folds, grazing her clit once in a while. "Fuck me Jaime," she groaned, when she couldn't bear it any longer. She didn't want to come until his marvellous length was deep within her. 

Jaime came up from between her legs and looked at her, "How do you want it?"

She absolutely loved that he believed her when she said she knew what she wanted and trusted her to tell him. So she did. "Hard, fast. Fucking pound me. Make me come," she replied, opening her legs wider, squirming eagerly. 

Jaime switched positions and Brienne held her breath as he slipped the tip into her wet folds. They both sighed at the same time as he pushed further into her. "Oh my god," he groaned, his low voice sexy and dripping with desire. "You're so wet... Tight... Hot."

The sound of his voice alone was enough to send her over the edge but Brienne held on. Her body was aching with the need to release as he filled her to her depths. This was the closest she had been to anyone, ever. Nothing between them, absolutely nothing.

Jaime started to drive into her slowly, working up speed until he was pounding her so hard her entire body shook with his thrusts. Brienne had no idea exactly when the orgasm hit her but it took control of all her senses and left her body spiralling out of control, completely at his mercy.

As he continued to fuck her Brienne’s world was a tornado of pleasure, warmth and ecstasy. She could feel her muscles clenching hard on his dick and was sure it was the most intense release she had ever felt.

Her senses returned just in time to witness Jaime lose control. She watched his face as he threw back his head with that manly grunt that often accompanies ejaculation. His face was beautiful, so pure yet raw with emotion he couldn't control. Brienne made a mental note to make him keep his eyes open next time and let her share the moment with him. After he finished Jaime pushed into her a couple more times as he started to grow a little soft. It was a gentle reminder of what they had just experienced. It was crazy how it only ended seconds ago but it felt like forever already.

Moments later as they were lying side by side in bed there was a knock on the door. Brienne snickered and Jaime got up to answer it, grabbing a white robe from the bathroom and tip money from his wallet on his way by. He returned with a box of condoms, shrugged and tossed them on the couch, before crawling back into bed with her.

Instead of laying his head on the pillow Jaime placed his head on her chest. Bri couldn't resist stroking his hair gently. "So, was it as perfect as you imagined?" he asked with a chuckle and a yawn.

He was just teasing, but she answered him honestly. "No," she replied, causing him to sit up momentarily. She smiled at him. "Is there a world for more than perfect?" She asked. He returned the smile and lay back down on her chest so she could resume stroking his hair.

Jaime traced a single finger tip lightly over her flat belly. Circling around her navel and then down towards her mound. He wasn't trying to start anything, but Brienne would have been happy to start over if he wanted to. "This was the best day I've ever had here," Jaime said softly. She kissed the top of his head and kept stroking his hair. Before long his breathing evened out and he fell fast asleep. Brienne nuzzled the top of his head with her cheek and drifted off with a lazy smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I think I scared off all the reviewers with Smut, LOL And now here's even more smutty smut. Be prepared for lots and lots more of that :) Don't worry there is plot too, I promise. Hope everyone is still enjoying. Have a great day <3

Brienne woke the next morning to the sound of rain pelting the sliding door that led to the balcony. Jaime was standing at the glass, naked, staring out at the storm. She took a minute to admire the view - his broad shoulders, narrow waist and that perfect ass. Brienne had to admit she’d always liked it when he wore pants that were just a little tight across his butt, and now that she knew exactly what that ass looked like she would definitely like the tight fit even more on him.

She watched as Jaime opened the door just a bit and stuck a hand out into the rain. After a second he opened it wider and let the rain pelt his body for a moment before closing the door again. He turned and noticed she was watching. "C'mere," he said, beckoning her to him. Brienne slipped her long legs out of bed and strode to his side, feeling entirely comfortable being nude with him.

She slipped into his warm embrace. "You have to feel this," he said, opening the door again. Brienne was ready to recoil from the cold wet rain she was expecting but both the wind and the rain were so warm.

"Oh wow," she said, closing her eyes and letting the droplets hit her face and body. "This is amazing," Bri sighed. He touched her and she opened her eyes. He poked at a raindrop pooled at her throat and traced its path down the front of her, between her breasts to her navel, then splayed his hand across her entire stomach, slipping it over her wet skin.  
"You wanna make love in a storm?" Jaime whispered in her ear. Brienne nodded her head, groaning at the sound of his voice and the feel of his hand, which had worked its way to one of her breasts.

She wondered if he was planning on taking her out on the balcony to fuck, but realized he had other ideas when he released her and went to the bed, yanking off the bed sheet. He returned and layed it on the floor, close to the door. "Lay down, head up here," he ordered, indicating for her head to be closest to the open door.

When she was in position the wind was carrying a gentle mist of rain over her body. The majority of the gentle spray was hitting her face and then tapered off further from the doorway. Jaime’s hair was damp and he ran a hand through it, pulling the wet tendrils away from his face momentarily. He dropped to his knees and then lay down beside her, propping himself on an elbow. He leaned in and kissed her. She could feel the strands of wet hair tickling her cheeks and she tucked a piece behind his ear. The storm was carrying in mist from the Pacific and she could taste the salt in his kiss from the rain on his lips.

As they kissed Jaime reached down and eased her legs apart. He massaged and rubbed the area gently. At the exact same time he probed his tongue into her mouth he pushed a finger inside her. He mimicked the same actions in both areas, pushing his finger in and out as he did the same with his tongue. The dual sensations were incredible and Brienne knew she was getting really wet, really fast. Jaime slipped a second finger inside her as he continued to plunder her mouth and she moaned, lifting her hips to draw him deeper.  
He broke the kiss and moved his tongue to her nipple instead, flicking it over and over until it was hard, then taking it into his mouth and sucking. A huge gust of wind blew and she watched as Jaime’s hair went flying in every direction. He released her nipple and moved lower drawing his tongue across her tummy, gathering the droplets of rain from her body. She shivered, even though every part of her was warm.

The shiver turned to a shudder when his tongue moved even lower. He spread her open and touched her clit lightly with his tongue, his fingers still working inside her. He moved in light circles until he had her completely squirming. Brienne had no idea how he could get her so close so damn fast – he just somehow knew exactly what he was doing. He started to talk to her between licks, "you like that? Does it feel good? Are you getting close?"

"Yes, yes, oh God yes," she replied, groaning out her answers.

Finally Jaime sucked her clit, hard, and she lost control. She cried out, heat flooding her body. Before she had finished he had switched positions and slid into her already. Instead of clenching around his fingers, she was now contracting on his rock hard dick. He didn't move at all while she finished, but the second her orgasm was over he started to fuck her, slowly, very slowly. Brienne watched as he lazily pushed his length all the way inside her, then pulled back out with aching patience. He continued the slow pace for quite a while and she studied his face the entire time. A crack of thunder made her jump. It was followed by another gust of warm wind which brought an extra sprinkling of moisture with it.

Brienne started to move her hips with him, coming up to meet his slow, easy thrusts and taking him even deeper. The look on his face changed and Brienne knew he was getting close, he was very easy to read. "Look at me while you come," she said softly, lifting her hips again, continued the rhythm. "Keep your eyes open." She stared into his blue eyes and watched the desire that pooled there. The second he released his face changed again and his eyes conveyed every ounce of pleasure he was feeling. Brienne felt like she could almost come again. Just watching him was so incredibly erotic.

When he pulled out he lay down beside her on the wet sheet. They stayed there for a while, enjoying the warm air swirling over their naked flesh. "That was amazing," she mumbled. "Have you done that before?" she asked, curious.

"Nope," Jaime replied with a laugh. "It was either going to be amazing or an epic failure." 

She reached for his hand and held it, not wanting to move yet. But her stomach betrayed her with a loud growl. "Why don't you go shower and I'll order breakfast then join you." He stood up and offered her a hand, pulling her easily to her feet. He shut the door and gathered up the wet sheet, leaving it in a heap by the end of the bed. She wondered what the maid would think, but chances were they’d found stranger things when they cleaned. 

Brienne went into the bathroom and started the shower. She had always been a shower singer and couldn't help but start humming something as she stepped in and started to wash. He stepped in with her a few minutes later. "Okay, now you're in here singing one of my favorite songs?" he said with a grin. "Better stop or we'll never get out of here before the food arrives."

She had been singing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, not even realizing it was one of his favorite bands, Brienne just enjoyed the song. She stopped humming and focused on finishing up in the shower, resisting the urge to touch him, because once she did, she wasn't stopping.

They were both in fluffy white robes when the knock came and breakfast arrived. Brienne was starving and ate quickly, but stopped when she noticed Jaime was watching her with a goofy grin. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just, well, it's nice to be with a woman who actually eats her food," he replied.

Brienne knew he was complimenting her. "It's a good thing we'll be working it off later," she teased, taking another bite of her crispy bacon

After breakfast they climbed into bed and found a movie to watch. It was Dallas Buyers Club starring Matthew McConaghey. Brienne couldn't help but appreciate everything Matthew had put into the role. He had transformed his physical appearance even - necessary to play the character. The film already had Oscar buzz and when they talked after the movie they both agreed. "He deserves it," Jaime said. "Really nice guy." Brienne smiled. Jaime had met a lot of celebrities and it didn't surprise her one bit that he had somehow run into Matthew. She was often at events for work where huge celebrities were invited, but she never approached any of them intentionally. She was always completely professional when she was working. 

They were snuggled up together in the comfortable bed, listening to the storm rage outside. Brienne wondered what a bad storm was like in the tropics if this was considered minor. Jaime interrupted her thoughts, "if I wasn't here..." he started, undoing the belt on her robe. "and you were all turned on...." he opened the robe and kissed her shoulder. "What would you be doing?" He brushed her breasts with his hand. “You said earlier you knew what you wanted…” 

Brienne rolled and opened the nightstand drawer pulling out a vibrator. She was really trying not to be shy about her sexuality. Lots of women, even happily married ones, had vibrators. It was nothing for her to be ashamed of. "Show me," he said, his voice low and sexy. Brienne looked at him. Could she really masturbate, with a vibrator, while he watched? Just the way we was looking at her was turning her on. And it's not like she wasn't extremely skilled at pleasuring herself. She most definitely knew what she liked and how to get everything she needed out of the sex toy. But he was here too. Why waste that?

She had an idea that made her pussy throb. She turned the tables and handed him the vibrator. "I'll tell you what I like, but you're gonna do it." Jaime smiled. He didn't seem the least bit nervous or freaked out with a toy in his hand, like some guys would be. "Turn it on low," she said. He did and the familiar buzz began. The vibrator she brought was rabbit style. She liked to use the vibrator part to get herself thoroughly horny before inserting the dildo portion into her vagina. "Rub my body with it, but not between my legs yet." Brienne hoped the nervous wobble in her voice wasn’t too noticeable. She wanted to appear confident even if she was freaking out a bit inside. 

He touched her tummy first and then moved the toy to her boobs, buzzing it against her nipples. Brienne felt desire pooling in her belly already and he'd barely begun. Jaime moved the vibrator to her mouth, pressing it gently against her lips. Bri was surprised. That was one spot she had never put it, but it was incredibly erotic. She was meticulous about cleaning her toys, but her scent was still on it and it wafted up her nose, as he touched her mouth. He switched it around and pushed the tip at her lips, encouraging her to open her mouth. He actually groaned as she took the toy between her lips, obviously he was thinking of how it would feel if it was his cock instead. 

When he removed it from her mouth Brienne spoke, "okay, now move down and slowly push it inside me." She spread her legs and watched as he rubbed the tip near her opening a few times, lubing it up with her natural moisture. She loved that he knew to do little things like that. She sometimes used lube on her toys, but she was so wet and ready it wasn't going to be necessary. He slowly pushed the toy into her. She could feel his erection pressing against her leg and she felt a rush.

She reached for the vibrator, taking it from his hand. "I'll finish, but I want to watch you at the same time," Brienne said. She had always had this kink thing about wanting to watch a man jerk off and her was her chance to see it in person. Jaime flipped off his robe then stroked himself once and she watched his cock bounce as he let go. Her body rippled with pleasure.

He moved to a comfortable position where they could both watch each other and started to rub his dick. Brienne waited a bit before doing anything to herself. She was so turned on and this was like one of her biggest fantasies playing out before her. Jaime expertly stroked himself. Like all guys he was obviously very experienced at it, she was surprised. "Keep going," he said, encouraging her to finish and continue the show for him.

Brienne turned the buzz to a higher setting and went to work. When she touched the vibrator to her clit for the first time she moaned. "Fuck, this is so hot," Jaime groaned, his eyes trained on the action. She gave him the best show she could manage and was quite impressed when she actually lasted longer than he did. But when he came, shooting onto his own chest she was done. She bit her lip hard to keep from screaming out loud as her body convulsed intensely and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Jaime had got up to clean himself up when Brienne opened her eyes and removed the toy from inside herself. She couldn't believe how much stronger and more intense her orgasms had been the last 2 days with him. From incredible sex to masturbating while he watched and watching him doing the same, Brienne had no idea how it could get any better.

Jaime flopped back on the bed with a smile. "What was the plan for today, before this?" Brienne asked with a yawn, gesturing towards the storm outside. He pouted a bit. "I wanted to go to the market and get a few things to take back home and take you to see the falls, or snorkel if you preferred." He sighed, "there's so much to do here and I just know it'll be even better doing it with you."

His admission was touching and very flattering, which made it even harder to say the next thing that came out of her mouth. Brienne looked at him sadly, "Jaime, you realize that I fly out tomorrow evening right?" She had arrived before him and her week in paradise was over the next day.

He shook his head, "no way. You can't leave yet." It made her heart ache to see how sad he was. "Stay Bri, please? Stay longer here. Stay, with me."


	8. Chapter 8

“I can’t stay,” Brienne said. “I have to get home, get my cat from the sitter…”

“Does she like it there?” Jaime asked.

She looked at him curiously, “yes, she loves it.” She realized after she answered what he was trying to do. “Jaime... I shouldn’t. I really shouldn’t.”

“Well you just went from can’t to shouldn’t,” he grinned at her. “Come on Brienne. Do you want to stay? Be honest.”

“You know I do,” she sighed.

“Then just do it. Be free. Be impulsive. Stay here and enjoy another few days with me,” he pleaded. He crawled towards her, invading her space, causing her to lean until she was lying flat on her back. He kissed her lips. “Tell me you don’t want more of this,” he breathed, kissing her again, more deeply.

Brienne groaned in frustration when he pulled away. “Fine. You win. I’ll stay,” she said with a bright smile. “But what about my flight? And the room? If they are overbooked how will I keep the room longer?”

He jumped out of bed and started scrambling around for his clothes. “I have it all worked out. I just need to go talk with the concierge. He will look after everything.”

Jaime explained as he got dressed. “I’ll transfer your ticket to Amber and her ticket to you. Then I’ll book her a flight from Los Angeles back to New York.” He pulled his shirt over his head. “Once she’s gone my old room will open so we should be able to just keep yours for the rest of our stay.” 

She was impressed at how well he had thought it out. “Okay, but if I’m taking Amber’s flight that means I’ll be flying in to NYC,” she said. Jaime had a home in New York (among other vacation properties and a ski lodge in Colorado) because there was a second large Lannister operation out of NYC and that was where he’d been before the trip and where he’d flown out of. But the main company where she worked and where he spent the majority of his time was in Los Angeles. 

Jaime was dressed and about to head out the door but he paused. “Yep. New York is a different world too you know,” he said softly. “Once we get home, I mean, to my home in New York, we can book you a flight to LA.” Brienne nodded. “Okay, I’ll be back soon then,” he said, heading for the door with a wave.

“Jaime,” she called out. When he turned she rubbed her hands over her breasts, down her stomach and back up to cup her tits. “Don’t be too long, ‘kay?”

Brienne enjoyed teasing him at work. He was very impulsive which led him to do a lot of dumb things so he was an easy target sometimes. But this was a completely different type and level of teasing. While he was gone she decided to get dressed. She was actually hoping they might go downstairs to one of the restaurants for dinner. She had spent a lot of time eating room service, but now that she had someone to dine with it was far more appealing to eat out.

By the time Jaime returned she had almost finished the book she was reading. Only a few more pages to go. “Just give me one sec,” she muttered to him, engrossed in the end of the epic story she was reading.

“But I have plans for us,” he replied, almost whiny.

She peeked at him, eyes just above the book that was hiding her huge smile. “Plans?” she asked, liking the sound of that. Maybe she wouldn’t even have to ask about going downstairs to eat dinner. She sat up and noticed he was eying her outfit. “What? Is this okay? Or should I change? Where are we going?” Brienne had picked out a pretty simple tank top and a pair of capris, and was wearing a pair of slip on Sketchers.

“Nope, that’s perfect,” he replied. “I found this cool place, come on,” he beckoned her towards the door.

While on the elevator he filled her in on the plans he’d changed with the concierge. “Everything is set and I don’t even have to call Amber, he’s going to take care of that for me too.”

Brienne laughed, “hope you gave him a huge tip.”

Jaime took her hand and led her off the elevator and down a long corridor, past several shops and restaurants. “Here we are,” he exclaimed proudly. “Isn’t this place fucking awesome?”

“Uh, Jaime... This is an arcade,” Brienne said, peeking into the room filled with video games. A little flutter of excitement started inside her. She had always loved going to the arcade when she was a kid because she was really good and she loved seeing her initials in the high scores of all the games. 

“I know! But it’s so much more,” Jaime replied, talking quickly. Clearly he thought he was going to need to talk her into enjoying this place… little did he know she was already as excited as he was. “They have pool tables, air hockey… there’s mini putt and…” he paused for dramatic effect. “Laser tag!”

“Laser tag,” Brienne repeated. That was one part she wasn’t as excited about. With her height it didn’t make it easy to run and dive into small spaces. She was a much bigger target than most other players… and she hated losing. She looked at the excitement on his face and cursed herself for being a jerk. If Jaime wanted her to play laser tag she would, but she couldn’t promise she would take losing well. 

Brienne did love playing pool and beating Jaime at air hockey. One of their co-workers, Theon, had a mini air hockey table set up in his huge office and there were days it was a huge draw on their breaks - when Tywin was out of the office of course. Brienne was actually really good at it and could beat everyone but Sandy. She had never been able to take down Clegane. She chalked it up to the ridiculously long arms that came with his 6’6” frame. Only 3 inches taller than her, but it game him that little advantage he needed to beat her. 

She still wasn’t so sure about this laser tag thing though. Brienne really was far more skilled at games that required finesse, as opposed to full on running, shooting, ducking and rolling. Give her darts, a pool cue, or even a hearty game of crokinole and she shined. “Can we work up my confidence before we move to the laser tag thingy,” Brienne asked.

“That sounds like we’re going to be deflating mine,” he laughed. “It’s okay, I’m used to it.” She couldn’t remember the last time Jaime had beat her at billiards. The trend continued and Brienne won 3 games straight. They each won a game of air hockey and she somehow managed to beat him at Big Buck Hunter, though Jaime had complained his “gun” was not sighted properly.

With the storm still raging outside the arcade was extremely busy and they had to wait a bit to get into the laser tag. The good thing, Brienne discovered, was that she and Jaime could actually be on the same team because there were so many people playing. They got suited up and he explained the rules. “You might be better off with me on the other team,” Brienne joked.

At some point in the madness of running around in the dark Brienne found herself hiding in a little alcove, when suddenly someone joined her. “Jesus Bri, I don’t know what your shooting is like, but you’d be a fucking star at hide and seek,” he whispered. Ironic given the fact that she was surprised she even fit in the little hiding spot, let alone him being wedged in there with her. 

“My shooting sucks,” she whispered back. “Figured if I can’t score us any points I might as well just do my best to avoid getting scored on.”

“I like that plan,” Jaime replied reaching for her.

“What are you doing?” she hissed.

“Why do you think I like laser tag so much?” he chuckled, finding her lips and kissing her warmly. “The rush and adrenaline of the game, then hiding out in the dark with a beautiful woman…” Jaime kissed her again, pulling her against him. It was hot and an extremely tight fit in their little hiding spot but somehow with a bit of maneuvering he managed to lay her down, with him on top, her legs open for him to lie between. Their guns had been dropped to the floor and forgotten for the moment. Brienne was almost completely hidden from view, but if anyone came by they could easily shoot Jaime in the back.

He pulled his lips from her mouth and started to kiss her neck, while rubbing the outside of her thigh. Brienne was about to moan but he recaptured her lips just in time. She couldn’t believe how much she enjoyed kissing him. Of course she enjoyed all the other things too, but his kisses were just perfect. He always knew the right tempo. He knew when to delve deeper with his tongue, when to nip and suck, or bite her lip. She didn’t really have much to compare him to, but she felt confident he was really good. 

Jaime lifted himself off her and pushed up her tank top, exposing her bare stomach. He started to kiss her, flicking his tongue in her navel, when all of sudden there was a loud ringing, signalling the end of their game. “Well damn,” she sighed. “This laser tag thing was just getting really interesting.” Jaime wiggled out of the spot and she fixed her shirt. He offered her a hand. “Maybe we should play another round now that I know the strategy,” she teased as they headed out of the dark room.

The scores revealed that their team had indeed won. Brienne had not scored any points, but she also was never shot. Jaime had indeed scored a lot of points for their team and had only been hit a couple of times. They shared some high fives with their team mates and accepted their “I won at Laser Tag” buttons proudly.

“Since you were such a good sport this afternoon, I have a little surprise for you,” Jaime said, looking at his watch.

“Well aren’t you just full of surprises today?” she said, eyes twinkling, wondering what it could be. She followed him to the doors that led out to the pool area. The rain was still pelting down and the wind swirling.

“Ready to run?” he asked.

“We’re going out there?” Brienne asked in surprise. She could see there were a few brave people in the pool, but all the bars were closed up and the pool deck was bare. They had even put away all the lounge chairs because of the wind.

Jaime nodded. “Just trust me, okay?” He opened the door and the rain hit their faces. He took off into the storm and with a shrug Brienne followed. She noticed he looked behind him several times to make sure she was keeping up. He led them to a gazebo tucked way back on the edge of the pool deck in a semi-secluded area. The gazebo had been covered with a clear plastic tent. He lifted a flap to let her in and then followed.

“Oh my God,” she gasped, eyes scanning the scene before her. It was absolutely beautiful with glowing tea lights everywhere and a table set up for dinner. “You planned all of this?  
How? When?” Brienne asked, turning to face him.

“When I went to talk to the concierge earlier,” he grinned, obviously pleased that she was so impressed. “He knows me,” Jaime added.

“Oh,” Brienne said, a look of concern on her face. “Do you think he’s going to tell people? The press or anything?” Being the handsome, famous, rich bachelor that he was Jaime made the celeb gossip sites any time he was spotted with a new girl. While it might be good for him with the Cersei rumours floating around… she wasn’t ready for the horribleness that came with being linked to the sexy Jaime Lannister that woman all over the world panted after. 

Jaime shook his head. “He won’t. But he can’t anyway. They sign confidentiality agreements in places like this. If he were to talk to the press he would likely face charges.” He pulled out her chair for her and Brienne sat down. “He’s born and raised here, but just returned last month from 4 years in Los Angeles,” he explained. “Apparently he worked in a restaurant near the office. He said he met you once and you were really nice to him,” Jaime said, taking a seat across the table. That was another problem with being so tall - people always seemed to remember you. 

Brienne smiled. She was always nice to people in the service industry. She knew they had tough jobs and didn’t get paid well so if her kindness or a smile could help make their day better… then why not? “So what’s for dinner?” she asked, looking at the covered plates in front of them.

“Well that part’s not too exciting, sorry,” Jaime apologized. “They had to pick something that didn’t need to stay warm obviously.” He lifted off the cover for her. “Sandwiches and salad,” he said, revealing a delicious looking sandwich and a side salad. “But dessert will make up for it, it’s your favorite.”

Her eyes lit up. “Chocolate cheesecake? You remembered?” They started to eat and continued to talk between bites.

“Of course, how could I forget?” he laughed. “You ate like 3 pieces at Cat’s party.”

“I was only going to have two, but there was only one piece left… it had to be eaten,” she explained. “I actually jogged the next day, I felt so guilty.”

“Mmm, too bad I wasn’t around to help you burn those calories a different way,” Jaime flirted.

“Guess it’s a good thing you’re here now,” she said. She knew if they kept up the flirting she wasn’t going to get to the cheesecake she wanted so badly before they started something. So she changed the subject. “Do you have plans for after Christmas?”

“Nothing too exciting. The usual family stuff and I always spend time with my nephews and niece on the 26th,” Jaime replied. “Other than that, I’ll likely just hang out in the city and enjoy the post Christmas and New Year’s cheer.” He looked at her, “you know, you could always come visit over the holidays.” Jaime spent the holidays in New York with Cersei and Robert (if he was actually home and not off with his latest affair) and usually Tyrion as well. Brienne met his eyes with surprise. “Or even just New Year’s Eve… if you don’t already have plans.” When Jaime was nervous he started talking faster and continuously. “Have you been to Times Square on New Year’s Eve? It’s something you have to do at least once in your lifetime.”

“Uh, I haven’t even thought about New Year’s Eve yet. But I usually watch Time’s Square on TV,” Brienne laughed. They worked so hard leading up to Christmas and then on Christmas eve and part of Christmas day handing out presents and helping feed the less fortunate, that most people just wanted to chill after but that typically only lasted a day or two and she was back at the office keeping herself busy while everyone else celebrated the New Year. 

“Will you come?” he asked. When she hesitated too long he continued. “I mean, we can invite others if you’re more comfortable that way.”

“I think it’s definitely something we can talk about,” she said, not ready to say yes or no yet. She didn’t want to say yes and get excited only to find out Jaime had a new girlfriend by that time to kill her buzz. “Now where is this dessert you promised?” she deflected.

Jaime stood up and lifted another plate cover to reveal a huge piece of cheesecake and two forks. Her mouth started to water at the sight. He moved his chair from the other side of the table and put it beside hers. He picked up a fork, put a bite on it and offered it to her. Brienne opened her mouth and took it from the fork. It might have been the best cheesecake she had ever eaten. “Holy fuck,” she groaned. She hadn’t meant to cuss but the dessert was so incredible.

Jaime took a bite from the same fork. “I concur,” he said, after swallowing. It didn’t take them long to polish off the cheesecake. She was so full, but it was worth every bite.  
She took a minute to take everything in. Jaime looked happy, relaxed and handsome. He had planned this incredible surprise just for her. The sky was growing darker as night approached, though it was already fairly dark from the storm clouds. The wind was whipping rain against the outside of the tent, making a steady plinking noise that was oddly peaceful. Brienne could see outside a bit, but it was distorted through the plastic and with darkness falling fast, there wasn’t much to see.

Brienne realized that if anyone was outside looking in they would have a pretty good idea of what was happening, seeing as how they were bathed in a glow of light from the candles, but it didn’t stop her from getting up from her own chair and taking a seat in Jaime’s lap. The area itself was pretty secluded, so it wasn’t likely anyone was going to just wander by. “Thank you for all of this,” she said, looking into his eyes. She bowed her head and touched her lips to his.

He responded eagerly. When she dipped her tongue into his mouth she could taste the sweet chocolate flavour lingering there. Brienne shifted, for better leverage and straddled his lap, pressing herself against him. Jaime’s hands settled on her hips, holding her steady. Without a thought to the fact people could see in he grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it off over her head. She was too focused on how good his hands felt on her bare skin to worry about being exposed.

He went to reach for her bra clasp when something caught his attention. He broke away and stood quickly, almost dumping her on the floor in the process. “What’s wrong?” she asked, scrambling to get her footing and reaching for her shirt.

“Someone just took our picture,” Jaime growled, running out through the tent flap into the rain.

Brienne quickly put her shirt back on, terror settling quickly into the pit of her stomach. There was no way Jaime’s publicists could explain away photos of what was just happening. If those photos got out her private life would suddenly become non-existent and her face would be on every entertainment program, website, twitter and Instagram account. She tried to see what was going on outside, but couldn’t make it out. She heard Jaime yelling and saw movement. Finally a figure was shoved inside, with him behind, holding the back of the man’s shirt.

Brienne was staring at a hooded figure holding a very expensive camera. “Meet the Paparazzi,” he said, pulling back the hood. They both gasped in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Brienne and Jaime were staring into the deep brown eyes of a kid. "You're so young," Brienne said, while Jaime echoed with, "you're a girl."

Brienne stared at her, there was something familiar…

"Well you don't look like the paparazzi," Jaime said, some of the anger fading from his voice.

"That's it," Brienne snapped her fingers. "Pink Ribbon Gala in Sacramento, you were there with your parents." Brienne was far better at recognizing and remembering people because she was often involved with security at events they attended but she saw a flash of recognition on Jaime’s face too.

"You're right," he said to Brienne. "You have a rose tattoo right here," He lifted her pant leg to reveal a beautiful tattoo on her ankle. "You seemed so young, I remember being surprised you were old enough to have it."

The terror on the young woman's face was evident but she finally found her voice. "P..please don't be mad. Don't hate me," she stammered. "Here, take it," she pushed the camera towards Jaime. "Delete them, or just take the SD card if you want."

"How are you even old enough to be here?" Brienne asked, while Jaime fiddled with the camera.

"I just look young," she said shyly. "Drinking age in Fiji is 18, I just turned 19." She looked away, "my parents brought me along but I've had to amuse myself while they act my age for the week."

Even though she was angry Brienne felt a soft spot for the girl and her tone changed. "What were you thinking? Taking pictures of us?"

The girl sighed. Jaime had opted to take the memory card and handed her back the camera. "I saw you guys talking the other day when he was still with that slutty blonde. Oh, sorry," she said quickly, "no offense." Bri could see Jaime was trying to hide a smile. "I was bored so I've been watching you guys."

"Stalking you mean?" he interrupted.

She blushed hard, "I guess you could call it that."

"Continue," Brienne urged.

"When it became obvious you guys were together... I just wanted proof to show people," she finished quietly. "You don't understand my life…” There was something very familiar in the young girl’s eyes. Something Brienne knew very, very well. “I’m a loser. I have no friends in real life, just people I know online. I’m a huge computer nerd… I’m ugly…” She recited things that Bri could remember thinking about herself at that age too. “Anyway,” she sniffled. “I know there’s this thing going around that you’re doing your sister,” She looked at Jaime. “I never believed it,” she added quickly. “I thought if I gathered enough proof that you two are seriously into each other maybe I could, ya know…prove the rumours false and get kinda famous and people would like me…” She sighed and blushed. “Well that sounds even more stupid when I say it outloud,” she sighed. 

“But you know Jaime’s been spotted with several ladies lately and the rumours are still happening,” Brienne said softly. 

“Yeah well those girls were different…” She seemed to be searching for the right words and Brienne knew exactly why. “They were… oh I’m just gonna say it - they all looked like expensive hookers… Everyone on Twitter was saying you just bought them to try to distract from what’s really going on. But she’s… different. She’s real… ya know?”

Brienne looked at Jaime who was now blushing just as hard as the girl. From the mouths of babes, she thought. "Hey," she said gently. "Do you realize how much trouble you could have caused? Not just for us, but yourself too?" There were tears in the girl's eyes and Brienne knew she understood. "Listen, I know you feel bad and I truly hope you learned your lesson. Come here," she opened her arms.

"Really?" she asked, stunned. Brienne nodded and gave the girl a hug, thinking about how much something like that would have meant to her as an awkward teenager. 

When she drew back Bri held her shoulders and spoke from the heart. “You are not ugly and you’re not a loser. You are smart and beautiful - so you keep being yourself and don’t ever change for anyone, okay?” The girl nodded. “I felt exactly like you when I was younger. I put up with years and years of teasing because I’m so tall and I kept my hair short and people said I look like a boy. I’ve never been very feminine, but you know what? That’s okay. I’ve learned to love myself and be happy with who I am. I’m great at my job and I have good friends who care about me. You will too,” Brienne told her. “"Now go, enjoy the rest of your vacation and no more stalking," she finished sternly.

"Okay," she nodded with a smile. "One more thing," she turned to Jaime. "Will you follow me on Twitter?" He shook his head in amusement and pulled out his phone. She recited her @name to him.

"Done," he replied.

She started to leave but turned around. "Last thing, I swear," she looked directly at Jaime. "She's fuckin gorgeous. Don't screw this up."

"What the fuck just happened?" he asked when the girl was gone.

“Well I think you got a lecture,” Bri replied, bumping him gently with her shoulder. “And we just got a reminder that any incriminating activity needs to take place in private.”  
“I don’t know about you, but I’m more than ready for some of that incriminating activity,” he said. They ran back through the rain, to the lobby. It was raining even harder by that point and they were dripping wet on the elevator. The second they got safely inside the room they were both peeling off wet layers as quickly as they could.

There was something about almost getting caught that was kind of erotic. Part of her had wanted to start things again back in the gazebo but her sanity won for once. Pretty soon there was a wet pile of clothes on the floor, Jaime was naked, and she was in her bra and panties. “Brienneeeeeee, why aren’t you naked?” he whined, reaching for her.

“Apparently I’m not as adept at stripping as you,” she replied.

“Ohhhh stripping, that’s a great idea,” he said, letting go of her and jumping onto the bed. “Okay, I’m ready, go.”

“Go where?” she asked.

“Go, strip for me,” Jaime grinned. She stared at him, wondering if he was serious. “What are you waiting for? Music? Dollar bills?”

“Oh if I’m stripping you better have twenties,” she replied with a laugh.

“Mmm, high class stripper, I like it,” Jaime chuckled. He scooted to the edge of the bed and reached for the waistband of her panties, pulling her closer. “Will you do it?” He kissed her tummy and rubbed the silk between her legs.

No, her head was screaming. You’re going to make a complete fool of yourself. Then she heard his words playing over in her mind, just be free, we’re in a different world…What happens in Fiji stays in Fiji. He looked so damn excited about the idea too. “Oh fine, but if you laugh I will kill you,” Brienne sighed. She shoved him back onto the bed and tried to think of a strip tease she’d seen in a movie that she could copy. Eventually she gave up and just went for it - Madonna style. It went far better than she expected it would. Jaime was hard by the time she finally took the bra off, just from the way she gyrated and touched herself.

When she spread her legs slightly and bent over, facing her ass in his direction, he’d had enough. She felt his hands on her, tugging her panties down and he shoved into her with a grunt. He pushed deep and Brienne groaned. Every time he moved back into her it felt like he was somehow burying himself even deeper.

Jaime put his hands on her hips and spun her around. “Get on the bed,” he commanded her. She climbed up on all fours, kicking off the underwear as she went, with him still tight inside moving with her. When she was settled he started to fuck her again, faster this time. “God I love your ass,” he growled, slapping it hard. It stung but the pain was arousing and Bri really wanted him to do it again. He did, spanking the other cheek this time and she cried out. “Sorry,” he apologized.

“No, it felt good,” she sighed. “Jesus, I’m so close,” she groaned as he pounded her, hard and quick.

“Me too,” Jaime replied reaching under her to cup her breasts, ceasing their ability to bounce as he slammed his body against hers. A few more strokes and she was done. Brienne clutched the bed sheets, balling them in her fists as the orgasm ripped through her body. Sometime during her release his strokes shortened and stopped completely. “Oh God,” he got out, as he emptied deep inside her.

“Fuck, I’m still not used to this no condom thing,” Jaime said, releasing her. “That was pretty quick,” he apologized.

Brienne flipped onto her back and grinned at him. “Do you see me complaining?”

He smiled back touching one of her nipples with a fingertip. “How does it get better every time?” he asked. She knew he was right. Somehow each time was just a little bit different and a little bit better. “We should stay here longer,” he joked. “How am I going to go back to fucking expensive hookers now?” Brienne had to catch herself from speaking the thought that came to mind – you could just quit fucking them and try real women for a while. 

“Seriously, you have to come to New York for New Years. It’ll be the most mind blowing sex ever to start 2018.” Brienne studied his face. She knew it was all about the sex for him and she was definitely extremely flattered that he considered sex with her to be better than the sexy things he normally fucked. But she couldn’t find a hint of anything more than sex and friendship from him and she wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing – because she wasn’t entirely sure what she wanted from him anyway. Jaime had been sweet and romantic, yet she still didn’t get the sense of any sort of connection beyond the close bond of friendship they had. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, noticing her stare.

Brienne moved off the bed so she could get in again under the covers and he joined her. “I was just thinking that I’m glad I stayed,” she lied. “I had a lot of fun today.”

“Beating my ass in the arcade? Or me beating your ass just now?” he asked.

She laughed, “Both were equally satisfying.” She covered her mouth to hide a yawn.

“Will you snuggle with me?” Jaime asked, surprising her.

“I didn’t take you for the snuggling type,” Brienne replied.

“I like being the snuglee, rather than the snuggler,” Jaime said, turning his back to her. “Ya know, the little spoon,” he said over his shoulder. “I have to really love you to be the big spoon,” he teased her.

Brienne shook her head with a smile and moved closer, pressing her naked body to his back and snuggling in tight against him. She adjusted the blankets over them and closed her eyes. Before she could fall asleep she heard Jaime snoring softly. She wondered how it could feel so good to be a world away from home, cuddled up with one of her closest friends. And she wondered how it would feel when it all came to an end…

~~~~ 

The next morning when they woke the storm had cleared, other than a strong tropical breeze. It was sunny and gorgeous. “Wanna spend some time on the beach after breakfast?” Brienne asked. “I know you want to get out on the bike again, but I haven’t been in the ocean yet. Have you?”

“No, that’s a great idea,” he agreed. He actually hadn’t been in the ocean yet because Amber didn’t like the hot sand or the salty water or the chance of sea critters touching her. “Then maybe we can hit the market this afternoon and maybe find a nice local restaurant for dinner.”

They dressed for the beach and headed downstairs to one of the buffets for a quick breakfast. Brienne enjoyed a plate of fresh fruit and a dish of yogurt with granola. Jaime had a ridiculous amount of food. With the way he’d been eating he was surprised he wasn’t 300 lbs. But luckily he was blessed with an insane metabolism. “Should we let your food settle before we hit the ocean?” She asked him, as he polished off a second helping of bacon.

“Pfft, I’m fine,” he brushed off the suggestion. “I’m sure it’s an old wives tale anyway.”

They headed for the beach. The white sand sparkled, but it was the gorgeous colors of the ocean that caught his attention. It was so beautiful, a blue green like he had never seen anywhere else he’d been. They found a spot to leave their towels and clothes and headed for the water. The sand was hot on his feet and Jaime sighed with relief when they reached the ocean - okay, Amber could have that one. The water was warm, but far cooler than the blistering sand.

The ocean was quite choppy with the wind still so strong and there were some big waves coming in. “Come on,” Brienne said, moving deeper into the water. He was excited when he realized that she loved going a ways out and then letting the waves carry her back towards shore, just like he did. He knew she was a great swimmer as well, so they went a little farther offshore than he normally would. A huge wave came crashing over them, pulling Brienne under the water. She popped back up with a huge smile. “That was amazing,” she said, smiling brightly. “Let’s go out further and try it again.”

Jaime nodded. He wasn’t sure it was such a good idea to be out so deep with the huge waves, but Brienne looked so happy and carefree. They swam out and waited for another wave.

“Here it comes,” she giggled, a look of excitement on her face as the swell built, approaching them. Jaime braced himself for the wave to hit and held his breath as it came crashing over his head and sucked him under the water. He relaxed and rode with the wave for a bit before swimming up towards the surface and escaping the water. Jaime shook his hair and wiped his eyes, then looked to see where Brienne had ended up.

He couldn’t see her anywhere. Jaime spun, a sense of panic settling within him. He looked in every direction but he couldn’t find her. He dove back under groping around, feeling for her. Jaime opened his eyes, the salt stinging and burning them, but he couldn’t see a thing. He popped up and looked around again, still nothing. He dove under and reached around in every direction. His lungs were burning, but he stayed down.

Finally, just as he was about to go back up his hand touched something. It was her. Jaime grabbed her and pulled Brienne to the surface. She was completely limp as he flipped her over. Jaime scrambled towards shore, tugging her body through the water. “Help,” he screamed at the top of his lungs. “I need help, please….”

By the time he got to the shallow water and started to attempt to carry her towards the beach a man was running at him. “I’m a doctor,” he said, with an aussie accent. “Come on, lay her down, quick.” Jaime put her down and stepped back, feeling bile rising in his throat. He had never been so terrified in his life as he looked at her motionless body sprawled on the white sand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 18 games of volleyball and a heartbreaking Saints loss I almost forgot to post this while I brooded and pouted, exhausted. Hope this puts a smile on your face. And if I actually have any fellow Saints fans out there - I send you big hugs:(

The doctor was bent over Brienne performing CPR. All Jaime could do was watch and try not to vomit with fear. It seemed like it was going on forever and the longer she laid there lifeless the more his heart felt like it was going to just stop beating. A crowd had gathered around them and someone had called the medics.

Jaime couldn’t stand it anymore. He knew he should give the doctor room but he needed to touch her. He dropped to his knees in the sand beside her and lifted her hand into his. “Please breathe Bri, please,” he begged, talking softly to her. “I can’t lose you. Please…” After the next breath into her mouth the doctor jumped back as Brienne coughed and spit up water. Jaime was struck so hard with relief that he physically shuddered.

The doctor rolled her so she could spit out more of the salty brine and Jaime let go of her hand for a moment. “The Paramedics are here,” someone shouted.

The next half an hour was a blur of questions and watching them poke, prod and check Brienne’s vitals. All Jaime wanted to do was wrap her in a big hug and hold her for a very, very long time. He just wanted them to say she’s okay so he could carry her back to their room and keep her safe. He was hovering as close as he could without getting in the way. He noticed that Brienne was trying really hard to resist all the medical attention she was getting. She caught his eye and silently begged for help.

After everything she had been through he had to try. “Am I going to be able to take her back to our room soon?” he asked wandering over to stand beside her. They had moved her off the ground onto a stretcher.

“Sir, we will be advising your friend to head to the hospital, at least for the night for observation,” the paramedic replied.

“No,” Brienne said quickly. “Please, I’m fine. My breathing is good now, you said my blood pressure was almost normal. I really wanna just go back to my room.”

The second paramedic spoke “Ma’am, you almost died, I really think…”

“I think what’s best is for her to just get a day’s rest,” the doctor interjected. He turned to Jaime, “you promise if her breathing changes at all, or she gets dizzy, nauseous or feels worse in any way that you call 911 immediately.” Jaime nodded. The Doctor turned back to the medics, “she’ll be more comfortable there than the hospital.”

The medics had Brienne sign forms saying she refused transport to the hospital. She climbed off the stretcher so they could leave and Jaime held her steady. He shook the doctor’s hand, “I don’t know how to thank you for saving her.”

“It’s kinda my job,” he chuckled. “You be careful okay?” he said to Brienne, giving her a hug. Jaime heard her whisper thanks to him.

The crowd had finally dissipated. He helped her walk to where their clothes were and got her dressed, then himself. They started to make their way towards the hotel but Brienne’s legs were quite weak. Jaime wanted to sweep her off her feet into his arms and started to carry her but he knew she would fight him so he made her put an arm around his neck and he held her tight around the waist, taking as much of her weight as she would let him. “I can walk,” she protested.

“Stop, just relax and let me do this,” Jaime replied in a tone that told her not to argue back. For once in her life Brienne listened.

“That was all so embarrassing,” she said quietly when he helped her to lay down on the bed. “I don’t even know what happened. I remember the wave hit and I swallowed a bunch of water and the next thing I knew I was laying on the beach with a crowd of people around me and a terrified look all over your face.”

Jaime climbed into bed and stretched out beside her. He lifted her and slid his arm underneath her so she was lying on his chest. “That was the most terrifying hour of my entire life,” he said, finally feeling a slight amount of comfort to be holding her.

“I’m sorry,” Brienne apologized. “I feel like such an idiot. I’m a great swimmer, I just… I don’t know…”

“Stop,” he said, leaning his forehead against her cheek and nuzzling her face. “It wasn’t your fault, it was an accident.” He felt so much relief to have her safe in his arms that Jaime actually felt tears coming. He fought them off successfully, not wanting to do anything strangely out of character that might upset her. “Jesus Bri, I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

That was all he said out loud, but there was so much more in his heart that was left unsaid. He knew he would have lost his mind if she’d died. He realized how important she was to him as he stared at her lifeless body lying there on the ground. Brienne wasn’t just some woman he was fucking. She was one of his best friends and Jaime knew he couldn’t live without her. The thought of it made him ache.

“I don’t think we’re ever going to get to that market,” she sighed, interrupting his thoughts.

“We have a couple more days to try,” he said, placing his hand comfortably on her tummy. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

“Kinda tired… Kinda…. Horny,” she replied, placing her hand on top of his and stroking his fingers.

Jaime laughed. “Well we’re going to have to distract you with something else,” he said, reluctantly, wondering how he could possible adore her anymore. “Doctor said you need your rest.”

“Well you could just do all the work,” she pouted. “I’ll just lay here and … rest.”

“How exactly does a near death experience make one horny?” Jaime asked, sliding out from under her and sitting up. She was tempting him so badly and he was dead set against it. But he knew he needed distance because he was too weak to resist her.

“It’s not so much the experience as having you lying there with me, feeling your heartbeat, you touching me,” she replied huskily.

“Okay, you need to stop before you make me do something I’ll regret,” he said, jumping out of bed. “I have an idea. I’m going down stairs for a minute to get some games and magazines and stuff to keep you… behaving.”

Brienne smiled at him. “I’ll stop, I’m just teasing because it’s just fun watching you squirm,” she giggled. The sound of her laugh made him ridiculously happy.

Jaime moved to her side of the bed and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be right back.” He went to the gift shop and found several magazines, a deck of cards and several different travel sized games. Within 15 minutes he was back in the room with his purchases.

He laid all the loot on the bed. “What do you want to do first?” he asked.

“Is that Cosmo?” she asked with a grin. Jaime nodded. “Let’s do the quiz, what’s the quiz?”

He picked up the magazine, “ohh, what’s your sex personality? This could be fun!” Jaime found a pen and sat on the bed. He flipped to the quiz and started. “Okay, first question… we’ll just both answer and I’ll score us at the end… The first thing that comes to mind when it comes to having sex with your desired partner: A) Sex with an orchestra playing in the background. You know, the kind in romantic movies. B) Sex.... what's sex? C) WHIPS AND HANDCUFFS, BABY! Or some other idea that involves pain D) Well, I'm not exactly sure... Anything that he/she wants, I guess... E) Mind-blowing, sweet and sensual sex…”

“Hmm, I’m gonna say E,” she replied.

“Same,” Jaime said. “Okay question 2… Your sexual fantasy includes: A) A bubble bath with the guy/girl you wish... and chocolate strawberries to follow. B) Catholic school girl in a teacher's desk ;-) ‘Teach me, professor, teach me...’ C) Um... I don't really have any... D) The bedroom, filled with massage oils, surrounded by candles, rose petals and jazzy music to get you in the mood. E) Well, let's see.... The bed, with the lights on.... Yeah, that's about it.” He looked at her and waited for her response.

“Oh Geez, my fantasies are way better than all of those…” she sighed.

“You are going to tell me about them sometime, right?” he asked with a grin.

“Maybe, but only if you agree to star in them,” she flirted back. “Okay… the massage oil one I guess, D I think it was.”

Jaime circled her answer. “Bring on the school girl,” he said, circling B for himself. He saw Brienne roll her eyes. “What? You had to know I’d pick that one,” he laughed. “Okay, question 3… Ohh this is a good one… When did you lose your virginity?: A) I was.... I don't remember.... B) Never... I still am, well we can cross off that one for sure,” Jaime commented. “C) When I felt like I was in love with the person, so it doesn't really matter. D) When I was 16 or older, and I felt it was just the right time. E) When I was 15 or younger... and the person I did it with was just for fun.” When he looked up from reading Jaime was sure she was blushing.

“Can I plead the 5th?” She asked. “You already know anyway. It wasn’t all that long ago.” 

“Oh definitely not,” Jaime said, dying with curiosity. “Why don’t you just give me the whole story… you said before you know what you like but you’ve only been with one guy?” It wasn’t like they talked about her sex life often. Once he knew she was a virgin and teased her about it early in their relationship he started to feel bad for being a jerk and never brought it up again. But he still felt foolish that he hadn’t realized she’d been with someone and he was aching to know the story. 

“Yeah, just the one before you… a guy I knew from school,” Brienne was definitely blushing by then. “Do you really want to hear this story? It’s not that exciting.” Jaime nodded eagerly. “Oh fine. Your teasing… it stuck with me.” 

Jaime suddenly felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. “Brienne… I’m so sorry.” 

“No, don’t be,” she shook her head. “It’s okay, really. I’ve been teased a lot, about a lot of things in my life. I’m pretty good at putting it behind me and just brushing it off… unless it’s something that’s already bothering me,” she explained. “And it was, but you made me see just how much.” She bit her lip. “So I called up an old friend and well… got it over with.” 

“Brienne… you didn’t need to do that. You could have waited… for the right…”

“Don’t,” she cut him off. “I waited… and waited… and waited… I was sick of waiting. It was like a heavy burden was lifted off me just to know I wasn’t a virgin anymore,” she smiled a bit. “But after the one time… I tried that Tinder app and just never could go through with it.” Jaime felt relieved to hear that. “I still had needs though so I… well… I went about it my own way - with research.” 

“Research?” Jaime asked.

She nodded. “Yep. I read articles and books and searched the web.” She motioned to the magazine, “I subscribed to Cosmo and read it cover to cover every month.” She bit her lip for a moment. “I also ordered the Venus channel on cable and watched a lot of porn.” Jaime felt his dick stir at the thought of her watching porn and masturbating. “And I learned all about my body.” She shrugged, “I’m literally an encyclopaedia of sex facts. I might not have done much but know eeeeeeverything,” she finished with a little laugh. “Okay, so now you know and it’s D, let’s move on,” Brienne finished quickly.

Jaime shook his head, “Oh the things I’m learning about you… It’s D for me I guess, I was 17 and finally got into the pants of the head cheerleader after trying for 2 years.”

“Cheerleader… I should have known,” Brienne snickered.

Jaime looked back at the quiz. “Okay, number 4… Your sexual collection includes: A) You have massage oils, the Karma Sutra, and CD's of Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, and a little Luther Vandross. B) I don't, but my desired partner does. C) PORNOS, DILDOS, AND A LITTLE BLACK BOOK! Oh, and did I mention the video camera on the shelf over there?.... D) Two or three magazines, maybe a website or two. E) Um... what's that?” Jaime laughed at the last choice knowing it certainly didn’t apply to either of them.

“Oh definitely A for me,” Brienne said. “I love me some Rod and Luther.”

Jaime looked over the choices again, “Well it’s a toss up between C and D. I don’t have a dildo but my porn collection is vast… and I do have a magazine or 30…” Jaime circled his answer, “I’ll take C.”

“Have you actually made a sex tape?” Brienne asked, looking at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“I know, I know, worst idea ever for a celeb to make a sex tape, right?” he chuckled. “I might have a couple stored safely away…” Jaime joked. He made it clear with his tone that he was joking, but she went with it anyway. 

“Oh my God,” she gasped, pretending to be shocked and disgusted. 

“Does that mean you’re not willing to add to my collection?” he asked, eying her, continuing to play.

“I didn’t say I’ve never made one, did I?” she shot back, biting her lip. She was so fucking sexy when she did that it made him want to attack her.

“Moving on,” he muttered, trying to refocus and distract himself from the naughty thoughts she was conjuring up. “Question 5… Who's your favorite Sex and The City gal?": A) Carrie: The smart and clever one who has had her experience with both great and not so great relationships. B) Um... What's Sex and the City? C) Miranda: The one who shuts their romantic interests out most of the time. Very sheltered. D) Samantha: I wish I could be her... Oh wait, I already am her. E) Charlotte: The hopeless romantic.”

“I think I’ve been a Miranda most of my life,” Brienne replied quickly. “I miss that show.”

“Hmm, I never watched it, but I’m pretty sure I’m more of a Samantha,” Jaime replied.

Brienne nodded, “Yup, definitely.”

“Okay we’re at the last question… Oh another interesting one,” he noted. “How do you feel about role-play?: A) My desired partner is into it, but I prefer good old fashioned love making, thank you. B) I think it is disgusting, you are sick! C) Nothing too out of the ordinary. A few little costumes never hurt anybody. D) How do you love without it? E) What's that?” Jaime was definitely intrigued to see what her answer would be.

“I would say C,” Brienne replied. “I’ve never tried it but I wouldn’t say I’m opposed… ” she shrugged.

“I would have to agree,” He said. “Hold on, let me score it.” He added up their totals and started to laugh. “Looks like we scored the same personality,” he said. “It says… WHOA, HOT DAMN! You are a sex fiend. Seek professional help. Just joking. But you need to take it down a notch, or you might scare someone away!”

Brienne started to laugh. “Mmm, well sounds like we’re a good match then, even if my faith in the accuracy of these quizzes is low.” She was giving him a look that Jaime could only describe as eye fucking. What the hell is she trying to do to me, he wondered.

He went back to using his distraction techniques and opened the game of chess he bought. They had a pretty good chess rivalry going and they were both great at the game. It wasn’t really a game people would expect him to be good at, but Jaime had been fascinated with it in college and played a lot.

Between the games, magazines and a couple movies, with a break for dinner, they managed to make it through the day of bed rest. He noticed her yawn. She had changed into her nightie the last trip she made to the bathroom and Jaime made her get under the blankets to cover herself. Brienne just laughed at him. “I guess we should call it a night, huh? Maybe we’ll make that market after all in the morning,” he said.

Jaime stripped down to his underwear and climbed under the covers. She was lying on her back but he nudged her to roll over. She gave him a strange look, but rolled her back to him. He knew exactly what the look was for, it stemmed from his spooning comment the night before. He actually couldn’t remember the last time he was the big spoon and it didn’t involve intercourse. But as he slid closer and wrapped his arm around her body, it just felt right. Jaime put his lips to her ear, “I lo… uh, I’m really glad you’re okay,” he mumbled, settling in comfortably and wondering what the fuck he almost said.


	11. Chapter 11

When Brienne woke the next morning she was still comfortably wrapped in Jaime’s embrace. She was pretty sure he had held her all night and the thought caused a grin to spread across her face. At some point her nightie had crept up and her silky panties were resting against his cotton boxers. She shifted and realized he was completely hard. How convenient? She thought, reaching a hand behind her body to grip him. Bri stroked him through the material and felt him stretch out beside her, waking.

"Mmm," he groaned as she rolled to face him. Jaime’s eyes fluttered open and she looked into the beautiful blue, moving away a wisp of hair that was in the way. "How are you feeling?" he asked, sleepily.

"Good enough," she replied, reaching between his legs to cup his balls, before dragging her hand gently up his shaft. The underwear were annoying her so Brienne reached to tug them off. He lifted his hips to help her as she worked them down, freeing his delightful erection.

"Good enough for what?" He asked with a grin, playing dumb. Brienne pulled her nightgown off over her head and slipped out of the panties. "Oh now I see what you have in mind," he moaned as she straddled him, rubbing herself against his dick slowly. He seemed momentarily lost in the pleasure but suddenly a serious look flashed across his face. "Wait, what if it's too soon?" He rolled out from under her, gently flipping her onto the bed. "Maybe we should wait a little longer," Jaime said, putting a bit more distance between them.

Bri was not having any of it. "Get back over here now," she commanded him. "My vagina is perfectly fine, I promise. So either you give me what I want or I'll do it myself." She slipped a hand between her legs to demonstrate.

Jaime was still frozen in place. He looked ready to pounce on her, but at the same time there was this deep concern in his eyes. Brienne upped her game. She slid a finger inside herself. "Oh,” she groaned, watching his face. "Don't you want this?" she asked, spreading her legs wider, giving him a full view of the prize. She thought about what girls say in some of the porn she’d seen. Dirty talk always seemed to work well. "Oh Fuck Jaime, don't you want your cock in my warm, wet puss..." She didn't quite get the words out when he finally gave in and dove on top of her.

She barely got her hand out of the way before Jaime was pushing into her. What a wonderful turn of events, she thought. Brienne had actually been prepared to try riding him and doing all the work, but now there she was, lying back to enjoy being fucked instead. And he really was masterful at it. The way he developed a rhythm, yet easily changed pace was incredible. He seemed to know what she wanted every bit as well as she did herself. If she sighed or cried out, which she tended to do a lot with him, it was because it just happened, naturally.

She knew what dirty talk was supposed to do to guys, how much they apparently liked it. Jaime seemed to be confirmation to that theory. If the fervor of which he was fucking her wasn't proof of how much a little pillow talk revved him up, nothing was. Brienne almost laughed out loud thinking about how she had expected their first time, post near-drowning to go. She assumed Jaime would treat her like a china doll that might break. She figured if he was in control it would have been a nice and easy, slow, almost lazy pace that could have made her practically insane. There was a time and place for slow and easy love making and it would come for them eventually. Maybe one of those middle of the night, half asleep encounters, but what she wanted and needed that morning was a hard, quick and dirty fuck. And that's exactly what she was getting.

Brienne knew he was getting close when he reached for her clit and begged her to come as he rubbed her. The irony of the situation was that she was about to come seconds before he touched her, but the distraction sent her euphoria to a different area momentarily. It still didn't take long. His voice low and husky could likely send her over the edge on its own, the rest was icing on the cake. The last thought on her mind before the orgasm took over control of her body and brain was that she would love to try phone sex with him sometime.

By the time her eyes fluttered open Jaime was lying half beside her, half still on top, panting. Enough of his weight was off of her that it wasn't uncomfortable in the least. When he caught his breath he moved off her completely and looked at her with concern, "shit, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Jaime, stop, I told you I'm fine," she replied. "Actually, right now, I've never been better," she said, with a flirty smile.

"If you're sure," he started, but the look she gave him ended that. Jaime propped himself on an elbow, "okay then, what do you want to do today?"

She had already thought of the answer to that question. "Well, you still have the bike right?" Jaime nodded. "I know Amber should be long gone now and we don't have to leave the resort... And I know being in the water should be the last thing on my mind... But I really want to see the waterfalls and walk through the jungle a bit." She smiled, "can you talk to your friend downstairs and find out which site tends to be the most private?"

"Private waterfalls, huh?" Jaime grinned back. "Sounds good to me."

"And maybe on the way back we can finally hit the outdoor market," She added. She knew he really wanted to go there, and she did too. She was hoping to find something interesting to take home and send to her dad.

Two hours later they were hiking up a path through the jungle, headed to one of Fiji’s spectacular waterfalls. Brienne was excited and she was not disappointed when they arrived. The waterfall was the most spectacular natural wonder she had ever seen. They could feel the mist from a long ways away and as they got closer the roar of the rushing water picked up. One of the smaller waterfalls had been recommended because the majority of tourists like to see the larger, even more spectacular ones. But Bri was more than happy with their choice. There were areas on each side where you could actually stand right under the falling water. And a large pool where you could swim. But the part she was most looking forward to was going in behind the waterfall. It was something she had always dreamed of doing. Who knew it would be Jaime back there with her? The roar of the falls made it difficult to communicate, but neither really had any desire to speak. There were spots you could just barely see out through the water, but everything was distorted. The mist and spray felt amazing on her skin and Brienne let a smile spread across her face. When she looked at Jaime he was smiling too and her heart skipped a beat. She had no idea when she might be in a place like this again, and even though they had agreed to be more careful about PDAs she couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him. They were completely alone, for the time being, and she wanted to remember the moment as being one of the most romantic of her life.

Brienne met his eye and he knew what she wanted. Jaime walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Their bodies were wet and she slipped her hands up and down his back, feeling his hard muscles under her fingers. When his lips met hers he kissed her softly at first. She met his tongue with hers and they developed a familiar rhythm. He pulled her tighter so she was flush against his body and she could feel his erection. She wondered how he could always get from zero to 100 so quickly. She wasn’t complaining, but it made her want what he had to offer and they certainly weren’t in the place for that. While they were alone at the moment, they had seen others hiking through the jungle and knew at any time someone could appear.

Jaime spun her and backed her up against the cool wall. She gasped into his mouth as her back connected with the smooth rock. He tugged at the bottom of her two piece and Brienne tried to fight him off. “We can’t, not here,” she spoke into his ear.

“Come on, it’ll be quick,” he replied back, into her ear. “I’m so horny,” Jaime whined.

Brienne had no idea she’d actually agree to this insanity until her bottoms were tugged down just far enough and Jaime pulled his dick out of his swim trunks. Without another thought to the possibility of getting caught she found herself nodding. He hooked her leg up over his hip and sunk into her with a low groan. “Tell me you didn’t want this,” Jaime growled into her ear as he fucked her hard and fast, like earlier. But this was different. It was frantic and dangerously exciting. This was the kind of sex Bri was thinking of the other night when she wanted to go back to that gazebo. It was so insanely erotic, yet the setting was romantic and it was like the two were competing.

He bit her shoulder and the pain sent a wave of pleasure through her body. He was pounding her, driving deep to her core with every delicious thrust. She dug her nails hard into his back, holding on. She never expected she would actually come with a quickie fuck like this but she realized quickly she was going to. She dug her nails in harder as the orgasm consumed her. She clutched him hard, as he continued to fuck her with a feral look in his gorgeous blue eyes. When Jaime finally came she had released her death grip on his back and held him gently as he collapsed against her.

They had barely got their clothing back in place when a man and woman entered their little sanctuary. Brienne looked at him, her eyes wide. Jaime simply grinned and took her hand, leading her back through the downpour to the other side of the falls. Yep, definitely not forgetting this moment any time soon, she thought, biting the inside of her lip to keep from smiling like an idiot.

The market was another experience altogether. It was huge and crazy busy. The sights, sounds, smells… were intense and memorable. Brienne could have wandered around there all day, but Jaime happened to be one of those get in, get out kind of shoppers. He knew what he was looking for and once he found it he started to get antsy. She let him squirm for a while, but when he started to look pouty she decided to pick what she wanted so they could leave. She opted for a cute handmade drum for her dad. 

Brienne also grabbed a couple wooden bracelets and three necklaces she couldn’t choose between for herself and paid the lady at the stall. She knew most people tried to barter, but she had no desire to get into that. In the grand scheme of things her purchase was far cheaper than it would have been at home anyway.

When they got back to the hotel they changed into clean clothes and went for a quick supper. Brienne was not the least bit tired when they made it back to the room yet again. “It’s still early,” she said, looking at the alarm clock by the bed. “Let's just go down to the theme party and get crazy drunk.” She typically wasn’t much of a drinker because she didn’t like feeling out of control, but something about feeling so free and wild made her want to just go for it.

"What's the theme tonight?" Jaime asked, as if it mattered.

"Hmm, looks like country night," she replied looking at the events calendar on the desk.

"Oh shit… fuck that, let's just stay here and drink," he groaned.

"Oh come on," Brienne said dragging him towards the door. "If it's lame we'll just do 10 rounds with Jose Cuervo, than come back here and fuck."

"Jesus Bri, I think I love you," Jaime chuckled, smacking her ass lightly as they headed out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I'm feeling like people aren't going to respond well to this chapter. Please keep in mind it's just a fun, smutty chapter and they are feeling no pain, LOL. If it seems OOC remember they are both very drunk :) Hope you guys enjoy it and I'm being paranoid for no reason.

“Oh, maybe this won’t be so bad after all,” Jaime said, turning his head as a brunette walked by in a bikini top, daisy dukes and cowboy boots. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand allowing herself a slightly possessive moment. “What?” he feigned innocence. “You should wear shorts like that. With those mile long legs of yours...” He finished with a groan.

“You’ve seen me naked, why do I need to dress like that?” She asked. “Wouldn’t it bother you that other guys would be looking at me? Probably not as many as all these other girls, but you know what I mean,” she added, feeling a little self conscious as usual. 

“Good point. Every man in the place would be looking at you, we can’t have that. You like great like this,” he said, eying her somewhat conservative outfit. Her pants were tight in all the right places and the shirt had just enough cleavage to be sexy without looking trashy. Jaime adjusted his hand in hers so it was more comfortable, but continued to hold it tight as they walked through the crowds to the bar. “You call the first one,” he said.

Brienne thought for a minute. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to start with some yummy shooters or just hit the hard stuff. They had done shots together at parties a few times and she knew Jaime would be game for pretty much anything. “Hmm, let’s start simple… Polar Bears.” They were her favorite, a mix of crème de cacao and peppermint schnapps. Jaime signaled to the bartender and ordered the first round. They clinked the tiny glasses and downed the shot. It was delicious and Bri enjoyed the minty chocolate flavor.

She took a minute to scan the crowd and listen to the music. It was actually a bit amusing the hardcore bumping and grinding that was going on to a song Brienne actually knew called Cruise by Florida Georgia Line. Of course, it was the remix version with rapper Nelly, but she had a feeling this crowd would be dancing like that to Hank, Willie and Merle too. As if God heard her thoughts the next song was Family Tradition by Hank Jr. and the dancing didn’t change.

“Well at least they’re playing some classics,” Jaime said. “But I still need another shot or 10 to survive. You up for a Jaeger Bomb?”

“You really think Red Bull is a good idea for you?” she laughed. “Whatever though, it’s your choice.”

By the time the bartender made his way back to them there was a slow song playing. Brienne wasn’t a huge fan of Jägermeister but mixed with the Red Bull it wasn’t too horrible. Once they slammed the shot glasses back on to the bar she slid off the stool, “Come on, we’re gonna dance before we do too many of these and can’t.” Really, she just had a strong desire to have his arms around her.

When they got to the dance floor Jaime pulled her close and Brienne melted into his embrace. She hadn’t paid any attention to the lyrics of the song until she relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of swaying to the music. It was a pretty sexy song with lines like ‘I just lie there staring silently preparing to love on you’ and ‘the closer you get the more my body aches.’ She had to resist the urge to kiss him right there in the middle of the dance floor. It was truly insane how she found herself so easily turned on just being close to him. She was already looking forward to the drunk sex they would have later that night.

The next song was a very twangy old country song and Jaime groaned. “Back to the bar, stat.” They did three more shots in fairly quick succession and she was feeling the alcohol, really feeling it. She was a very perky and happy drunk though, just like Jaime. He didn’t seem to be as bad off as she was, but she could tell he was getting there. “Ohhhhh look they’re line dancing,” she giggled, pulling him back towards the dance floor just as Jaime was about to order round 6. Brienne needed a break and dancing seemed like a great idea…until they got out there. When the rest went to the right, she and Jaime were headed left. And when they went forward, she was moving backward. As hard as she tried she just could not get the pattern. “Fuck, why is this so hard?” she whined. He laughed at her and she realized that he had actually caught on, while she was still struggling.

Brienne focussed as best she could and tried harder. Just when she was about to give up she felt Jaime wrap an arm around her from behind. He held her against him and whispered in her ear, “let me lead you.” As they moved he let her know which way they were going and helped guide her in the right direction. After a few rotations she finally figured it out. “Yay,” she said, excited, as he let go of her and she correctly repeated the simple pattern. The song ended just as she was really getting into it. “What the fuck?” Bri said, pouting at him. She cussed a lot more when she was drinking.

The next song was another slow song, so instead of heading back to the bar Jaime grabbed her again. This time when she was wrapped in his arms Brienne had lost all inhibitions with the alcohol. “I’m so horny,” she whispered in his ear. She pressed her herself suggestively against his groin and then slipped a hand between their bodies and groped him. 

“Jesus Bri,” he groaned. “I want you to suck me off.” Jaime had obviously lost all his inhibitions as well. She stopped and looked at him wickedly. It wasn’t exactly what she had in mind and she’d never sucked a dick before, but she was game for pretty much anything at that point. “Will you do it?” he asked huskily. “Will you take my cock in your mouth and suck til I blow my load?” Brienne felt a wave of heat course through her body, ending in a throb at her core. How on earth could he make her want to suck him off so badly? Suddenly all she wanted was to please him.

“Come on,” she said, leading him off the dance floor and out into the lobby. There was a restroom just down the hall that she prayed was empty. The washrooms inside at the party would be busy, but she was pretty sure the one she was headed for would not. Brienne peeked her head inside the men’s washroom. She didn’t see anyone at the urinals so she snuck quickly inside and pulled Jaime into the first stall. Not that it would have changed anything, but the stalls were floor to ceiling with big heavy doors, giving them a lot more privacy than she had anticipated.

Brienne clicked the door lock just as he slammed her up against it, pinning her. He found her lips and kissed her roughly. “Mmm,” she groaned as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, twisting it with hers. His hands were roaming her body, squeezing, rubbing, pulling at her. 

Finally Brienne shoved him back and took charge. She knew how people did this kind of thing. She’d read about it more than once. It was crazy how the booze was giving her courage she didn’t know he had. “Up,” she commanded him, indicating for him to stand on the toilet seat. There was no way she was kneeling on the gross floor, even drunk. He climbed up with a grin and she wondered how many times he’d been in that exact position. Likely more than she wanted to know about. She reached for his belt and quickly undid it, then popped the button, pulled down his fly and dropped his pants to his ankles. She tucked his belt back through a loop, not wanting the end to fall in the toilet water. Next she grabbed his underwear and pulled them down to join his jeans.

Jaime was hard and beautiful. She looked at his cock, which was perfectly at eye level for her and smiled. She reached out and gripped him tightly feeling him throb in her hand. She squeezed a bit harder and he groaned with pleasure. Suddenly she really didn’t care if there was anyone there, or if anyone walked in. She wanted to make him crazy and hear the strangled moans and choked sounds he would make trying to be quiet. Bri didn’t want him to be quiet and she was going to do everything she could to make him loud. Somehow through her boozy haze she accessed the blow job tips fact sheet in her practically photographic memory and went to work. Gripping near the base she took him into her mouth slowly, licking at the tip first, and then moving down the shaft taking him deep into her throat. 

Brienne moved up and down a few times, nice and slow, making sure to take every inch of his dick into her mouth, just like Cosmo said she should. She was quite impressed with herself for being able to take him balls deep without gagging once. Jaime was well endowed and it was definitely a challenge. She sucked him hard and elicited a low groan. She noticed he had his hands flat against both sides of the stall for balance. She moved up and down a bit faster and then released him to tease the tip with her tongue, while massaging his sack gently. That was one thing she definitely remembered - always pay attention to the balls. 

Brienne increased the pressure at the base of his cock, watching in delight as it changed color and the veins popped and throbbed. She licked and sucked the tip a bit more making him crazy “Fuck Bri, that feels so good,” he whispered, trying hard to be quiet but it came out followed with a load moan.

She set a fairly rapid pace and began to move up and down again, sliding her hand along with her mouth, feeling the saliva on her fingers and palm. Jaime’s knees buckled at one point, interrupting her pace. When he righted himself she went to continue, but he stopped her. “I want to come inside you,” he said, grabbing his pants and hopping down off the toilet. He spun her around aggressively and she gasped in surprise. She put her hands on the tank, feeling quite happy with the turn of events, as Jaime bent her over. He roughly pulled her pants down, just far enough to plunge into her. “Holy fuck, you’re so wet,” he groaned. Brienne knew she was. For some reason sucking on him and knowing how much he was enjoying it had turned her on more than she thought possible.

Jaime was about to come before he switched to fucking her so it didn’t take long for him to empty his load in her with a grunt. Brienne wanted more, so much more. But she was willing to wait until they got back to the room so he could really give her what she wanted. She stood and fixed her pants, then turned to him, “after we go get even drunker you’re going to take me back to the room and drive me wild.”

“You don’t want me too drunk,” he laughed.

“Why?” she asked. Jaime gave her a confused look, he knew that she had to understand exactly why. Brienne smiled at him, “your tongue still works doesn’t it?” She smirked, then turned and opened the door. She marched right past the man at the urinal and headed for the door. When the guy did a double take Jaime shrugged and simply said, "she's transitioning."

He was still laughing at the look on the man's face when Brienne smacked him. "What if he recognized you, you asshole?" She started to giggle, "you realize he probably thinks you're gay right?"

"Oh shit, I should go back and straighten this out..." he mumbled, turning around.

"Oh no, if I'm transgendered you're gay, let's go," She linked his arm and headed back into the party room. "It's really not a big deal anyway, the men who are jealous of you already say you’re gay and you have no idea how many people assume I'm a lesbian."

Jaime chuckled, "well my penis is very happy you're not."

She found herself giggling all the way to the bar. Another shot was probably not one of her smarter ideas. Especially when one led to two... Three for him, but she was so done. Brienne was actually afraid to get down from the bar stool because she was pretty sure her legs were not going to work properly at all. "We should go," she said bravely. "You owe me some... Umm... Shit..." She couldn't think of the right word.

"Pussy licking?" Jaime offered helpfully. "Carpet munching? Eating out? Muff diving..."

"Okay, yep, any of those will do, let's get to it," Brienne replied, dropping off the stool to her feet. "Oh fuck," she muttered, reaching for the bar to steady herself. It had been a long time since she'd been even close to that wasted and she already knew the next morning was going to be rough, if she even made it through the night.

Brienne had no idea how long it took to get to the room, but it felt like hours. She almost fell twice and Jaime almost fell trying to catch her. But everything was funny – downright hilarious. Her legs felt like they were way too long for her body, even more so than normal. Jaime made a lot of new friends on the way to the elevator, as chatty drunk people often do.

And Brienne thought it was incredibly amusing to push all the buttons for the floors. The other couple riding with them didn’t seem so amused, but her and Jaime burst out laughing like a couple of children every time the elevator stopped and no one got off.

It took them both a few tries before Jaime was finally able to get the key card in the slot, in the correct direction and the light beeped indicating it worked. “Fuck, yes, high five,” he chanted, doing a little victory dance. She high fived him and then reached for the handle, but they waited too long. “Oh shit,” he muttered. He was successful again on the second attempt and Brienne grabbed the handle immediately. They pretty much fell into the room and started pulling off each other’s clothes before the door even shut. It was a clumsy mess. Buttons and belts and zippers seemed so much more difficult than usual. But eventually they were both naked. Jaime tried to pick her up and carry her to bed. She wasn’t sure if he could even carry her sober, but she let him try anyway. He gave a valient effort, but stumbled and they both collapsed in another fit of laughter.

Brienne got to her feet. “Give me a minute, I have to go pee,” she said, grabbing the wall and using it to get her to the bathroom. After she peed Bri stood again, but a wave of heat hit her and a ridiculously bad hot flash started. She felt a sense of panic, wondering how she was going to cool down. She looked at the porcelain tub and climbed in. It was freezing and she sighed with relief.

“Brienne?” Jaime called. She heard him, but didn’t answer. He pushed open the door and looked at her lying in the tub. “What are you doing?”

“The tub, it’s cold. It feels so good,” she moaned. “I’m just gonna stay here okay? Just leave me…” Brienne slurred. “I’ll be okay… just… can’t… move….” The alcohol had won. She was done.

“Can you move over a bit?” he asked. He was naked and aroused. “I have a feeling being this close to the toilet might be helpful.” He climbed in beside her when she wiggled over a bit. “Ohhhh you’re right, this does feel good,” he said, pressing his cheek to the side of the tub. “Hey, are we still having sex?” he asked hopefully.

“Nooooo,” she groaned. “But you still owe me….” That was the last thing Brienne remembered before she mercifully passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Brienne woke to what she was sure was a dying moose or other large mammal in a lot of pain, but quickly realized it was just Jaime leaning out of the tub, throwing up into the toilet. She felt a pang of jealousy as the nausea struck her again. She drowsily patted his back and mumbled something reassuring before passing out again.

The next time she woke up she was in bed. Her mind was fuzzy but Brienne was sure she had been sleeping in the tub. She went to sit up but groaned and flopped back down onto the pillow. Her head was throbbing so bad she was sure it was going to explode.

"Morning sunshine," Jaime said, sounding way too chipper.

"Ohhhh God," she moaned. "I'm never drinking again. I swear."

"Sit up, drink this," he said, tossing something onto the bed.

Bri had her eyes squeezed shut. The room was too bright. "If that's alcohol or red bull you're a dead man," she said, peeking with one eye to see what it was.

"Just water," he chuckled. She grunted as she sat up and the room started spinning. She was thirsty though and downed half the bottle in the first drink. "There you go. You'll be ready to face the world in no time," he said with too much enthusiasm. She finished the water with her second drink and hurled the empty water bottle at him.

"Seriously, you puke and you're perfectly fine the next morning?" Brienne whined bitterly.

"Yeah, pretty much," he replied with a shrug and a grin.

"Huh," she huffed, wondering how some people could get off so easily. "Well just so you know, you sound like a moose when you vomit. One that's been shot." It made her feel a little better to insult him.

"Do you even know what a moose sounds like?" he asked.

"Well, no... I guess not," she pouted, annoyed that even her insult wasn't working as planned.

"Because I think it sounds more like a sea mammal, an orca or beluga," he said.

Brienne couldn't help but laugh and ended up clutching her head afterwards. "Fuck, just stop. Don't be funny or cute or charming. In fact, how about you just stop talking altogether and I'll lay back in bed, curl up in a ball and pray the end is near," she sighed dramatically.

"Oh no you don't," Jaime said, catching her before she could lay back down. "This is our last day here. We fly out in the morning. I have plans," he said as he pulled her to her feet. "Besides, you almost died once, damned if I'll let you come close again." When Brienne glared at him and refused to move he lifted her off her feet and carried her into the bathroom. Once again she found herself naked in the tub. "Look out," he said turning on the water. She dodged just in time as the icy cold spray hit the tub and missed her legs. "I'll go get you some Tylenol and Dramamine, you shower," he said loudly over the sound of the water.

She stared up at him from the bottom of the tub, "I hate you Lannister. I really really do."

"I love you Tarth. I really really do." The last thing she saw before he slid the curtain closed was a wide grin on his beautiful face.

By the time Jaime returned she had showered and was dressed. Surprisingly, the shower had helped, a lot and she was feeling quite a bit better already. Once the headache was gone she might actually feel almost normal again. She took two Tylenol but decided the nausea had faded enough to skip the Dramamine. “You might want to pop one of those anyway,” he suggested.

“Why?” Brienne asked curiously.

Jaime opened the package and swallowed one. “It helps with sea sickness.”

“Sea sickness… where exactly are we going?” she wondered. Deciding to heed his advice she took a pill.

“Fishing,” he said enthusiastically.

Brienne’s eyes lit up, “Really? I love fishing. I haven’t been in years.” She stepped into his embrace and gave Jaime a warm kiss. “Okay, I take it back, I don’t hate you.”

“Good, let’s go. I paid for a charter for 4 hours. We’re going deep sea fishing for tuna, mahi-mahi and sailfish,” he planted another quick kiss on her lips. “Care to make a wager on who catches the biggest fish?”

“Window seat,” Brienne replied. “Winner gets the window seat on the flight home tomorrow, deal?” She knew how much Jaime liked the window seat and it was her favorite too, so it was definitely a worthwhile bet for them both. They shook hands and instead of letting go he pulled her in for one more kiss. “Mmm, we’re going to miss our boat,” she said, pulling away. She was really excited about fishing and the drugs seemed to be kicking in.

Bri still wasn’t ready for food, so Jaime grabbed a Danish and banana, ate quickly and they got on the bike to ride to the marina. The helmet was tight and it made her head hurt a bit, but she was looking forward to the day, so she ignored the pain.

It was a full 2 hours of trolling before any excitement happened. Jaime got a hit. She was pouting like a child when he eventually hauled a 30 lb tuna into the boat. He was fucking glowing and it irritated her at first, but eventually she found it cute even though she saw her window seat slipping away.

They were into the last hour of the fishing trip and Jaime had actually caught a small MahiMahi as well. But 30 lbs was still the record. Finally Brienne got a hit and her rod bent in half. “Oh my God,” she squealed with excitement. Before long her arms were aching as she fought with the fish.

“Wow, this one is huge,” the guide said, giving her tips and pointers to help get the fish to the boat. “Holy shit,” he said as the fish jumped. “It’s a Wahoo, a huge one… they don’t usually bite this time of year… these rods aren’t set up to handle that size of fish…”

Brienne was struggling, she didn’t know how much longer she could reel. Her stubborn side refused to give up, but her arms were about done. “I think I need help,” she said, sadly.

The guide took over for a bit, getting the fish quite close to the boat. “This one’s gonna be close to 100 lbs if we can get it in the boat… Oh…” He looked at Brienne, “I’m so sorry.” She thought she was going to cry looking at the slack line after it snapped. “It was a monster.”

When they docked and climbed out of the boat Jaime hugged her. “You can have the window seat, you deserve it.” He took her hand in his and they walked down the dock towards the bike. “I have one last surprise after we eat.” Brienne leaned against him as they walked and he let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her instead. The last surprise was absolutely perfect. It might have been her very favorite thing they did the entire vacation. 

Jaime took her on a helicopter ride at sunset. They flew over the islands that made up the tiny country as the blazing sun dipped lower in the sky. It was stunningly beautiful looking down over the countryside, the startling blue Pacific and the little cities and towns. They even flew by some of the waterfalls and over the lush jungles.

By the time they returned to the resort Bri noticed a change in Jaime. He had been his usually chatty and spirited self all day, but he’d turned quiet and had a sad look on his face. It didn’t take her long to figure it out, mostly because she knew exactly how he was feeling. This was it. Their vacation was hours from being over. Their freedom and everything they shared was soon going to be a thing of the past.

She didn’t say a word until they were back to the room, after making the walk they were so familiar with for very likely the last time. “Hey, what’s up with you?” she asked gently. She figured it would be best to give him the opportunity to say it himself.

“I just can’t believe it’s over,” he sighed. “I want to stay longer. I want you to stay longer with me.” They sunk down on the couch, facing one another. “How do we go back home and just…. Forget?”

Brienne’s heart was aching. She had asked herself the very same question and had no idea how to answer it. “I… I don’t know,” she said, honestly. “I guess we chalk it up to one of the best times of our lives and move on…” Her tone wasn’t convincing either one of them.

“How do I make myself stop wanting to do this?” Jaime asked, scooting closer and capturing her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. “And this?” he said, reaching for her shirt and pulling it off over her head. “And this?” he continued to repeat the question as he removed all of her clothing, one item at a time, alternating with removing his own until they were both naked.

Brienne was waiting for him to touch her. She longed for his hands on her body, but he was frozen, studying her intently. “When you almost died… I had never been more terrified in my entire life,” Jaime began. “And right now, even though I know you’re safe… it feels like tomorrow I’m going to lose you for real.”

“Let’s not think about tomorrow right now,” she said, standing up and offering him her hand. “Take me to bed and make love to me. If this is the last time I want to remember it forever.” She knew the chances were good that this would be the last time they had sex. Once they went home to their real lives they would slip back into their old routines and life would move on. Jaime stood up and she released his hand to fondle him gently. His dick was getting hard already and with only a few strokes of her hand he was ready.

He grabbed her and lifted her of her feet. She always worried she was too heavy, but he didn’t seem to be struggling at all so she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to bed. Jaime laid her in the middle of the bed and eased her knees apart. She waited, ready for him to slip inside her, ready for him to fill her up with every inch of him, ready to feel him so deep, deeper than ever before… but he didn’t slide into her, instead we went down on her. She said a silent thank you to the gods for answering her prayers. 

He lapped at her, sucked and licked her most sensitive areas. He took her so close to the edge and then backed off before she fell over. Jaime knew exactly how to tease her and maximize her pleasure because he drew it out, torturing her to the point of frustration, but at the same time building and building the tension so when she finally did come it was intense, explosive, leaving her rippling with pleasure.

When he finally entered her Brienne was so slick he groaned. “Fuck, you feel amazing,” he moaned, pushing his dick deep into her core, pulling at her legs, holding her tight and pushing even deeper. He slid out and pushed in again and Brienne wrapped her legs around his body, helping him reach spots he never had before. She wanted to scream, cry out his name, tell him how much she loved him. Bri’s eyes flew open at the admission she had just made to herself. She fucking loved him. Her heart was seized with a sense of panic like she’d never known. Jaime had no idea what was going on in her mind. He continued to make love to her gently and slowly. She had no idea what to do with the revelation. It was distracting her from the pleasure he was providing her with, so she tried to push it away. But it wouldn’t leave, so she chose to embrace it instead.

The man she loved was fucking her like never before. It was different, simply because she loved him. He made her come again and by the time it was over she was completely exhausted, even though he’d done the majority of the work. She watched his face as he came inside her and Brienne committed the look to memory. He was always beautiful, but there was nothing more gorgeous than the pure bliss etched on his face in that very moment.

They didn’t speak another word that night. She ached to tell him how she felt, but figured it would only complicate matters and make them both hurt even more than they already did. They were both extremely melancholy the next morning as well. Sadly packing their bags and preparing to take a cab to the airport. After the cab dropped them off they headed for the customs line. Brienne dug her passport out of her purse. Jaime was scrambling around, searching through his suitcase. She rolled her eyes wondering why he wouldn’t have put his passport somewhere easily accessible. “Fuck, fuck shit fucking shit fuck,” Jaime swore, standing up and looked at her, his face pale. “I don’t have my passport.”

“Oh no,” Brienne looked at her watch. “Maybe we can pay someone from the resort to bring it over and we can still make our flight.”

“No, it’s not at the resort. It’s not even in the fucking country,” he hissed. Her heart started to pound and her stomach flipped. “It’s in Amber’s purse. It’s back in the fucking States.”

“Shit,” Brienne whispered.

Jaime took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “You go,” he told her, trying to muster up a smile. “I’ll figure it out and hopefully be home in a day or two.”

“Ok…” she said as a deep sadness washed over her. Jaime gave her a peck on the cheek and said goodbye. He started to walk away slowly. This wasn’t the way it was supposed to end, Brienne thought, turning towards the customs line and rolling her suitcase as the line moved. They were supposed to go back to New York together. They were supposed fly home together so she could gloat over the window seat he said she could have. She felt lost. She’d flown alone a million times, but for some reason she was terrified.

“Next,” a voice called. It was her turn at customs. Bri looked up as a tear slid down her cheek. She looked back and could just barely see Jaime walking away. With a sigh she took an incredibly difficult step forward. But only one step. That’s all she could manage. Brienne realized her heart was heading back to the resort in his hands. She spun and sprinted in the other direction, almost knocking over several people as she struggled to keep the suitcase from tipping. She couldn’t leave without him. Not a chance in hell.


	14. Chapter 14

“Jaime, Jaime, wait…” He heard her voice calling out to him, but assumed he was imagining things. Just in case he was wrong Jaime turned and he saw Brienne running towards him, struggling with her large suitcase and her carry-on bag, which was slung over her shoulder.

“What? Bri, what are you doing?” He glanced at the time on his phone, “you’re gonna miss the flight if you don’t get through customs, like now!” Jaime set his suitcase upright and looked back towards the line. “Shit, it’s even longer… I don’t think you’re going to make it. Come on, I’ll get you back there and see if I can talk someone into letting you up to the front.” He figured there had to be a fan in the line somewhere he could bribe with an autograph or photo.

“No, just stop,” Brienne said, trying to calm him down. “I’m not leaving. Not until you have your passport and are on the plane with me.”

Jaime froze. “Oh…” he said, as her words sunk in. A smile spread slowly across his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “So what’s the plan?”

“Well, the only thing I’ve worked out so far is that I need a place to stay,” He replied as they started to walk towards the taxi area. “So I thought I would head back to the resort and book a room, then start making phone calls to try and get the passport back here as soon as possible.”

“Makes sense,” Brienne agreed. “Let’s go.”

They hailed a cab and were back at the resort in no time. A bellman came to take care of their luggage, but gave them a strange look when he realized he had just helped them load their stuff to head to the airport earlier. “Miss your flight?” he asked them.

“Sort of,” Jaime grinned, heading to the reservation desk. “Hey, I need to stay another night or two,” he said to the desk clerk. “Is the room I just left still available?”

“You don’t have a reservation for the next couple nights?” she asked, looking at him sadly, which made Jaime nervous.

“No….” he replied.

“Oh, I’m sorry sir, we are full until the weekend. Overbooked actually,” she explained. “Lasting effects of all the craziness from that storm.”

“Can you recommend somewhere else to stay?” Jaime sighed.

“Well Sir, if you head right over there to our Concierge I’m sure he can help you,” she said with a brilliant smile.

Brienne had waited back where the bellman had left their luggage so he filled her in and they headed over to the concierge. Jaime quickly explained the situation and asked where they could stay. “Well, the only resorts that are left are not that nice…” he whispered. “I wouldn’t send my worst enemy to some of them.” He looked at then with a grin, “but, since I really like you guys I have something better. My uncle rents out private beach houses. He usually only rents them out by the month, but I know there’s one vacant. I’ll make a call and set you up.”

While they waited Jaime made his first call to the states. He wasn’t looking forward to talking to Amber, especially since it was after midnight back in New York and he might be waking her up. She answered on the 5th ring. “Hello?” she shouted.

It was pretty clear she was having some sort of party. Jaime rolled his eyes. “It’s Jaime. You have my passport and I need it to come home.”

“Oh, you’re stuck in Fiji?” she laughed. “Bummer.”

“Fuck, Amber I don’t have time for this,” he hissed. “I need you to check your purse and see if my passport is there?”

“I’m kinda busy right now,” she replied. “I have some friends here, we’re having a party, woohoooo,” she yelled. “Say hi to Jaime guys.” He heard a bunch of muffled hellos and screams. He could tell she was very drunk but his patience was wearing thin.

“Amber, go get your purse and tell me if my passport is in it, now,” Jaime growled angrily into the phone.

“Oh it’s there,” she said with a giggle. “I saw it at the airport when I got mine out.”

Jaime pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, fighting the urge to throw it. Brienne laid a hand on his arm and he looked at her. It was all he needed to calm down enough to formulate a plan and continue his conversation. “Someone will be there in the morning to pick it up.”

“Not too early though, okay? We plan on partying for a long time,” she said as someone cranked the radio. He hung up the phone without another word.

“I could fucking kill her right now,” he said to Bri. “I really could.”

She smiled at him. “Deep breath. Think of it as a blessing in disguise.” Brienne playfully touched his hand and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Her breath was warm yet he shivered. “You and I are going to stay another couple nights… in a private house… on the beach… just the two of us…” His heart rate picked up as she continued. “What will we do to pass the time?” He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to reach a hand inside her pants, or up under her shirt and give her some great ideas of what they could do. But Jaime remembered they were in the middle of a crowded lobby and drew back the hand that was reaching for her.

He took a deep breath. “One more phone call,” he said as he dialed.

“Tyrion? It’s me. I’m so sorry to wake you but I need a favor.” Jaime quickly explained the situation and gave him Amber’s address and phone number. “Thank you, I owe you one,”   
Jaime said goodbye, thankful his brother was actually in New York and not L.A. Tyrion would have hopped a flight the next day and flew to NYC to get the passport, but at least this way it would be quicker. He just wanted it out of Amber’s possession before she got any ideas. 

“He’s gonna call tomorrow when he has it,” Jaime said to Brienne. He reached for her hand, “now come on, let’s get to that beach house.”

“Holy shit, how much is this place costing us?” she said, awestruck at the beauty of the house they would be staying in. The landlord had met them there with the keys and showed them around. Bri had gone out to look at the beach view while Jaime settled the cost.

“Nothing,” Jaime said. “I tried 3 times to make him take something, but he refused. He said his nephew thinks a lot of us and it would be his pleasure for us to stay here for a few days.” Jaime grinned, “he even said if we ever want to come back and would rather stay here than a resort it’s ours.” When the man told him Jaime’s mind wandered immediately to the idea of making this an annual trip with her. He waved a card he was holding, “if we want maid service we just call this number and someone will come.”

“I can’t believe how beautiful it is, come look at the view,” she said, motioning for him to follow her to the deck. He hadn’t even realized the house had its own pool as well until they went out back. He thought it was kind of odd to have a pool so close to the ocean, but after the near drowning incident he would much rather they swim in a pool instead anyway. “Look, we have our own dock, boat and jet ski,” she said, pointing at the toys tied up to a dock on their own private beach area.

Brienne was leaning on the railing looking out over the ocean with the breeze blowing through her short tendrils. The damp coastal air made her hair curl just a bit and it looked far more wild and untamed than her usual style at work. There was a smile on her face and her eyes sparkled, the same blue as the water she was looking at. Jaime walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her sweet scent, the lingering smell of the soap she’d used in the shower that morning. Her body relaxed immediately as she leaned back against him. It felt so natural. So right.

“Why did you stay?” Jaime asked softly into her ear.

“Honestly?” she replied, looking back at him over her shoulder. “It just didn’t feel right leaving you.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said kissing her temple. “I don’t know if I can ever come back here without you now.” His admission was simple and truthful. But it said a lot more than either of them were willing to consider quite yet. Neither said another word for a long time. He simply held her and they stared at one of the most beautiful skylines they would ever bear witness to. This place truly was paradise in every sense of the word. The scenery was stunning, the accommodations were luxurious, the pace was slow and easy, and he was there with the woman he loved. I love her, Jaime thought. Holy shit, I really love her. He had some close to uttering the words once, after she almost drowned. Afterwards he chalked it up to the fact he almost lost her and the emotions around that terrifying moment. But that was over and she was fine. Brienne was wrapped safely in his arms and Jaime had never been more sure in his life that she was right where she belonged.

But what if she didn’t feel the same way, he wondered. What if she came back as a friend who didn’t want to leave him alone? Or came back just for a couple more days of amazing sex. He knew the sex was incredible for both of them and that alone could have brought her back, since it was all still relatively new to her. Sex can be extremely addicting, especially at first. 

Jaime decided he would just keep his admission to himself, until he was absolutely sure she felt something more. What if that never happens? He wondered. The internal dialogue continued, even after he’d made the decision not to tell her. Was it worth risking their friendship to take a chance she felt something more and admit his feelings? Maybe everything would be fine, even if she didn’t reciprocate and they would just return to normal eventually. Could he really just get over the rejection and move on? No, Jaime decided, if he said he loved her and she didn’t feel the same way it would be awkward between them forever.

Brienne turned in his arms and looked at him. “What are you thinking about? You’re never this quiet.”

“Just taking everything in,” Jaime said, essentially speaking the truth. “We were supposed to be on a plane over the Pacific right now, but instead we’re still here. Stuck in paradise,” he laughed.

“Could be a lot worse places to be stuck,” she said, returning the laughter.

“And a lot worse people to be stuck with,” Jaime said, looking into her eyes. He was sure there was something there. A little light, or spark as a result of his words. But he didn’t dwell on the thought, instead he kissed her. This would be so different than being on the resort. They could kiss each other whenever they wanted. They could hold hands, touch each other in ways you don’t do in public, say things you don’t say in public. He proved his point as he kissed her deeply and slid his hands down her back to cup her ass and draw her closer. He could fuck her, right there. Lay her down on a lounge chair and make love to her by the pool side, with the smell of the ocean surrounding them and the taste of salt on their lips.

Brienne was obviously thinking the same thing. He felt her hand on his belt buckle and broke the kiss to watch her work it open. “Out here?” he asked, wanting to confirm. She nodded and continued to work on getting his pants off. He interrupted her for a moment to pull off her shirt, dropping it to the ground and grabbing her tits, one in each hand. The lacy material of her bra was not what he wanted to feel so he reached around her to undo it as he felt his pants drop to his ankles. By the time he had her bare breasts in his hands she had his cock in hers and Jaime almost forgot what he was doing. Her hand were soft and her touch was light. The way she stroked him was magical. He knew there was no other woman he’d been with that could make him hard so fast.

Jaime regained his focus and flicked his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them stiffen much the same way his dick was in her hands. He took one into his mouth and teased the nipple a little more with his tongue until it was completely stiff and engorged. He sucked. He knew if he sucked hard enough she would moan and he wanted to hear her moan. He wanted to make her groan and sigh and cry out. There were no neighbors. No rooms right next door with people who might hear them. They could be loud and free. He sucked harder and just like he knew she would Brienne moaned, sending a wave of pleasure rippling through his body. The sounds she made were so fucking erotic and Jaime loved that he was figuring out how to get her to make them.

The remaining clothing on both of them was making him crazy. Jaime kicked off his shoes, and stepped out of his pants and underwear, shoving them aside with his foot. He ripped his shirt off over his head and then reached for her pants, pulling them down, along with her panties in one swift motion. Brienne had already tossed her flip flops to the side earlier and she stepped out of the rest of her clothing, kicking it aside like he had.

Jaime took a minute to look at her body. Her skin was creamy and pale, but not in a washed out way. It suited her perfectly and was a beautiful contrast to the overly dark, tanning bed addicts he normally dated. She was natural. Everything about Brienne was real. Her beauty was radiant, even if he knew others couldn’t see it as clearly as he did. But it was more than skin deep too. She was just as gorgeous on the inside and for once in his life that actually mattered to Jaime, just as much as her outward beauty.

He reached for her hand and led her to the nearest lounge chair. When she was stretched out comfortably Jaime went down on her. The sun was hot, cutting through the breeze and burning his back, but he was too distracted by the taste of her washing over his tongue and the little gasp she made every time he worked his way back to her clit. When she started to arch her hips, lifting off the chair and pushing herself closer to his face, begging him to work his tongue deeper, Jaime knew she was getting close. He pulled his mouth away and slipped two fingers inside her. “Come for me baby,” he said, pushing his fingers deeper and curving upward, reaching for the spot that would send her over. He wanted to feel her clench and throb as her muscles contracted. “Fuck you’re beautiful. I want to hear you scream my name, scream for me Bri,” he prodded her, continuing to work his fingers in and out of her. Jaime knew it would only take one more thing to send her over so he leaned back in and licked her clit. He lapped at it a few times and then sucked.

Almost instantaneously she cried out, “Fuck Jaime, fuck… oh God…” It was followed by a whimper as her body shuddered. He smiled as he felt her involuntarily squeezing against his fingers. He loved how fucking tight she was. His cock throbbed, as if to say ‘it’s my turn.’ 

Jaime repositioned himself and waited for Brienne to open her eyes. The second they fluttered open and he saw the beautiful blue staring back at him he pushed into her slowly. He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth again and could taste the salt on her skin.

The feel of her, silky wet, wrapped around his dick was almost enough in itself to send him over the edge. He could still taste her deliciousness and the reminder of eating her out turned him on even more. But Jaime wanted to make her scream again. He wanted to talk dirty to her and make her respond. “Does that feel good?” he asked, hoping she would be game. Sometimes she was a bit bashful, but when they were alone together, naked… turned on… she often surprised him. 

“Yes,” she sighed. “Don’t stop, please,” She begged him as Jaime moved in and out slowly. “You make me so wet. Can you feel how wet I am for you?”

Jaime could feel it. She was soaking wet, slippery and fucking hot. “I feel it,” he groaned. “Your pussy is so fucking perfect.” He started to move a little faster and she lifted her hips to meet him.

“Yes, harder… faster…” Brienne moaned, begging him to pick up the pace. He reciprocated, plunging into her over and over again, their bodies slapping together rhythmically.  
“Touch yourself,” he commanded as he pounded into her. “I want you to come again.” Jaime watched as she reached for her clit and rubbed herself with two fingers. She bit her lip to hold back the moans. “Don’t. Let it out. I want to hear you,” he demanded. Brienne quit biting her lip and immediately whimpered. Her nails were digging into his arm, as she clutched him with one hand, while the other continued to play with her clit with the other.

“Oh God, I’m so close,” she sighed.

“Fuck, me too,” he replied, knowing he was only seconds away. “Come on Bri, get there, get there with me,” Jaime groaned. And with one final push he was done. He shortened his strokes but tried to keep pushing, wanting her to come too. “Ohhh,” he grunted, feeling his balls tighten as he released into her. Somewhere in the middle of his orgasm he heard her scream his name one last time and felt completely satisfied.

He withdrew and rolled to the side, panting from exertion. She was breathing hard too and they lay tangled together, catching their breath. Jaime traced her skin with the tips of his fingers, feeling beads of moisture on her. Brienne was smiling at him, sleepily, as the sun glistened off her body. He wanted to tell her. Every part of him longed to tell her how he felt. But instead of speaking he kissed her, long and deep. Even if he couldn’t say the words he could show in other ways.

When they parted Jaime groaned. “What’s wrong?” she asked, looking at him with concern.

“I am 99% sure that my ass is sunburned,” he said with a grin. “Come on, let’s go inside and you can put some lotion on it.” They were both laughing as they stood and wandered naked into the house. He was looking forward to the next couple of days while they waited for the passport but wondered if it would just make it even harder to finally go home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh is anyone getting sick of the smut?? Because there's more in this chapter, LOL And more to come...

Despite rubbing aloe Vera on his sunburn almost immediately Jaime was very red and somewhat uncomfortable for the rest of the day. Brienne noticed he winced every time he sat down but he never complained. He caught her smiling a few times as she fought off a laugh and just smiled back because he knew as well as she did that the sunburn was worth every second they shared on that lounge chair.

“Have you looked in the fridge?” Jaime asked her.

“No….” she shook her head.

“It’s fully stocked. C’mere,” he beckoned her. He pulled open the door and showed her. The entire thing was full. Eggs, fresh steaks, fruits and vegetables, milk, juice… everything they would need. “Weird huh?” Jaime said.

“Do you think they did it just for us?” she asked.

“Well they didn’t have that much time… but yeah,” he nodded. “I have a feeling that this was all for us.” He grabbed her hand, twirled her around in a circle and pulled her against his chest. “I think our little friend at the hotel must have a crush,” he grinned, kissing her on the nose.

“You can’t be serious,” Brienne said, drawing back. Jaime looked confused. “If he has a crush, it’s not on me…”

“No…” he said. “Really? But he talked about how nice you were to him, several times.” He pouted. “How did I miss that?”

Bri kissed his nose this time. “It’s okay. Look what you scored us…” she made a grand sweeping gesture with her hand. “What’s that?” She asked, noticing something on the counter she hadn’t seen before.

Jaime picked up a note and read it: “Help yourself to anything you like. The liquor cabinet is unlocked. Try the Marie Zelie Pinot Noir, it’s delightful. If there is anything else you need just call.” He looked up. “Why can’t people be this nice in the States? We’d live in a different world,” he joked. “That wine he mentioned is like $150 a bottle.”

“Holy shit, we can’t drink that,” Brienne said.

“Yes we can, and we will,” he replied. She shot him a look. “And we will make sure that my buddy and his uncle have a flight and tickets to come visit L.A. Maybe I can even swing them tickets to something cool like a TV show premiere or award show.” Brienne smiled. It was a brilliant idea and a way they could pay them back for their hospitality.

“You never cease to amaze me, Lannister,” Brienne said, bumping him with her shoulder.

“I’ve learned from the best,” he replied, bumping her back. Brienne wasn’t stinking rich like Jaime, but she was paid well and she always tried her best to give back whenever she could. She made a point of attending charity events they sponsored and making donations too. She knew she was blessed and truly lucky so why not do what she could to give others a chance? She had actually noticed that Jaime had been a lot more active and charitable lately but had no idea she’d been the one that inspired it.

“What time do you think Tyrion will be calling?” she asked, changing the subject.

“With the time change… probably not until 1am… 2am maybe,” he replied, converting the time difference in his mind.

“Hmm, so we have plenty of time to kill…” she said, with a flirty grin. Jaime grabbed her and groped her all the way to the bedroom. They made love again and she was very careful not to grab his ass or run her nails down his back.

Brienne was absolutely starving by the time they were finished. “So who’s gonna BBQ?” she asked, pulling her clothes back on.

“If you want to be able to actually eat the steak than I would recommend you do it,” Jaime replied, as he did up his belt. “I can pour the wine,” he laughed.

Brienne just shook her head and went to the kitchen to get started. He lit the BBQ out on the back deck and she brought out two striploins. Less than an hour later they were sitting down to a delicious steak dinner accompanied by a really expensive glass of wine. “Thank god you can cook,” he said between bites. “Or we’d be eating chips and dip for supper.”

It was getting late and the sun was sinking. It was absolutely gorgeous to watch as it seemed as if the ocean was slowly swallowing up the blazing ball of fire. They cleared the table together and then returned to the deck with their glasses of wine to watch the final moments of the sun set.

“Is that a fire pit?” Jaime asked, pointing at a circle of rocks on the beach.

“I think so,” she said, squinting to try and see as it grew darker.

“Let’s make a fire,” he replied. “I saw marshmallows in the cupboard; we can toast some for dessert.”

Jaime had a huge fire blazing by the time Brienne joined him with a blanket, bag of marshmallows and couple of long skewer things she found. She assumed they were parts for a spit for the BBQ but they would work perfectly for toasting marshmallows. She spread the blanket close to the fire, but out of reach of the flying sparks and opened the bag. She put a marshmallow on each stick and handed him one. Jaime stuck it straight into the flames, “hey it’s gonna catch on fi…. Too late,” she muttered as he pulled the flaming blob out of the fire.

“What? This is the only way to do it,” he said, letting the flame burn around the entire thing before blowing it out. The result was a charred black Marshmallow. Brienne rolled her eyes as she gently turned the skewer to toast the other side to a nice golden brown. Jaime pulled off the burnt part and popped it in his mouth and stuck the remainder back in the fire for round 2. Brienne realized the way they toast marshmallows was a lot like their personality in a strange way. He was fast and furious, jumping right into the flame, and she was slow and cautious, taking her time and quietly warming up to things. After they both finished their treat, and a couple more, they sat on the blanket. Jaime was sitting with his legs spread and she sat between them, leaning back on his chest. The fire was mesmerizing, but it didn’t distract her from knowing exactly where she was. They had already fucked twice that day and Brienne was ready for round three. She turned her head and titled her chin up, nuzzling his face until Jaime shifted and captured her lips. His mouth was sticky and sweet from their dessert and she licked at his lips, tasting the sugary flavour left there.

Brienne felt his hand slide around her body. He lifted her shirt a bit and laid his palm flat on her belly. As they continued to kiss he worked his fingers inside her pants and her panties, reaching lower and lower to touch exactly where she was aching to be touched. She knew he would find her wet. She was already turned on and they were barely getting started. His fingers slipped in between her folds and Brienne moaned into his mouth. Jaime pushed deeper and this time it was his turn to moan. “Fuck Bri, how are you always so wet?” he asked, breaking the kiss. She didn’t answer, just adjusted her position to give him better access. She allowed him to tease and torment her for a few minutes as she rubbed his groin area with her ass, moving in rhythm with his hand. Finally she couldn’t take it anymore.

She pulled his hand away so she could remove her clothes. Mercifully Jaime was removing his as well. By the time she was naked, so was he. His erection made her mouth water, but it was nothing in comparison to what was happening between her legs. She had no idea how she could have this man so many times and still want more. And crave it like it was the first time. He was sitting on the blanket and she was standing. She stepped closed and widened her stance. “Feel me now,” she ordered him, watching as he reached out and slipped his hand between her legs. “That’s what you do to me, every time,” she said, meeting his eye. He withdrew his hand and moved his wet fingers to his mouth, sucking them one by one – licking her juices off them. Brienne thought she was going to fucking orgasm watching him.

She gathered herself and continued. She felt so comfortable with him that she was getting really good at talking the lead. “Lay down,” she commanded. She remembered the sunburn after she already told him what to do, but it didn’t seem to bother Jaime as he lay flat on his back on the soft blanket. She let her eyes wash over him, settling on his cock. She couldn’t wait any longer to have that inside her. Brienne straddled him, still standing, then bent over and grasped his stiff dick in her hand. She moved him to the right angle as she sunk down lower and pushed the tip inside her, then quickly dropped to her knees, fully sheathing him.

“Holy shit,” he groaned, not expecting it to happen that fast. Bri felt his hands on her hips, holding her steady, silently begging her to give him a minute. But she wasn’t having any of it. She immediately started to move, grind on him, fuck him hard and fast. She could feel her tits bouncing as she bobbed up and down on Jaime’s cock. Next thing she knew they were in his hands and he was kneading them roughly, flicking and pinching her nipples, making her cry out with pleasure. She knew she was in control, but she also knew if he wanted to take over and an second he would and there was nothing she could do about it. The thought in itself was erotic. There was something naughty about knowing she likely couldn’t fight him off.

As if he was reading her mind, which happened far more often than it should with them, Jaime grabbed her and flipped her on to her back. She groaned in surprise as she landed with a light thud. She squeezed her legs shut and grinned at him, teasing him. He knew what she wanted and roughly forced her legs open. Brienne squirmed, pretending she didn’t want exactly what he was giving her. Jaime plunged himself deep into her core and she let out a whimper that totally blew her act. Not that she was fooling him anyway; Jaime knew she wanted to be fucked. “You’re a naughty girl,” he growled, pinning her arms above her head and pushing deep inside her again and again. She continued to writhe and struggle below him, knowing she was turning him on even more, making him feel very alpha male and dominant. “Tell me what you want,” Jaime grunted, fucking her even harder.

“Fuck me until you’re almost there,” Brienne purred. “Then pull out and squirt your hot cum all over my tits.” It was a classic porn move and she used to roll her eyes whenever she saw it, but now that she had the opportunity it seemed extremely erotic and not so ridiculous. 

“You’re so dirty,” he groaned. “I fucking love it.” She closed her eyes and lifted her hips, taking him deeper. She was close… a few more strokes… and she was done. She felt dizzy, blind, and wanted to scream as the intense feeling of pleasure exploded. Her body was completely at his mercy. She couldn’t move and couldn’t think, all sense of time completely gone. Just as she regained focus Jaime pulled out and grasped his dick, pumping and stroking himself until the semen spurted from the tip, splashing onto her chest in several squirts. He grunted and slowed his strokes until he stopped completely. She could feel the cum on her body. It was on her boobs, between them and some had trickled down to her stomach. It went from warm to cool almost instantly.

Brienne stretched out and laughed as he leaned over and wiped the tip of his penis on her stomach, getting rid of the last little bit. “Well at least one of us is all cleaned up,” she joked. Jaime stepped off the blanket and flipped it over on her. “Ohhh,” she groaned as the material hit the slippery mess on her chest. “You ass,” she giggled. “There better be a washing machine here,” Bri added, using the blanket to clean herself off.

They both got dressed and gathered up their things. The fire had already burned down to embers but Jaime threw sand on it to be safe. When they went in the house she quickly found the laundry room and tossed the blanket in the machine. She decided she would turn it on later and wandered back out to the other room to find Jaime.

“Look,” he said, when he heard her footsteps. “This closet is full of games. Holy fuck,” he said, pulling out a game. “It’s an Ouija board. I haven’t played with one of these since I was a kid.”

“Oh my God, I used to love that game. It scared the crap out of all my friends, but I thought it was so damn cool,” Brienne said, thinking back. “Did you cheat?” she asked. 

“What? Cheat? Never!” Jaime replied sarcastically. “Let’s play it now. I won’t cheat this time, promise.”

“I’m gonna need wine for this,” she said, heading to the kitchen to refill their glasses. He had the board set up on the coffee table when she returned.

Brienne set down their wine glasses and took a seat on the floor on the opposite side of the low table. "Ready?" he asked, grinning at her like an excited child.

"Let's do this," she said joining Jaime and adding her fingers to the little heart shaped piece that moved around the board.

"Spirit, are you here?" he said, trying to keep a straight face as Brienne snorted. The little slider immediately started to move towards the YES on the board. She bit her lip. She wasn't moving it at all, so Jaime must have been lying about not cheating.

Bri played along, "can you tell us your name?" She said each letter out loud as it moved, "S - A - M." Jaime took one hand off and reached for his phone. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Texting. Just making sure Tarly is still alive. It would be just like him to fuck with us like this," Jaime chuckled.

Brienne rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sam, do we know you?" she asked, as Jaime rejoined her. The pointer slid to NO. "It's not him," she said matter-of-factly, still amused that he was moving the thing around.

They asked a few more fun questions and Brienne laughed at all the answers. They played a little longer, still waiting for Tyrion to call before they went to bed. They had long polished off the bottle of wine and uncorked a second bottle of something cheaper.

The wine was kicking in and things were starting to get silly. "Does Jaime have a big penis?" she asked with a giggle. The pointer started towards NO and switched directions at the last second to land on YES. "I guess he's seen you naked," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Who was Brienne thinking of the last time she masturbated?" he asked, looking at her  
wickedly. The pointer slid to U and stopped.

"Sam you lie!" Brienne yelled at the board. She giggled again, knowing Jaime was controlling the whole thing. "Who was Jaime thinking of? Oh never mind, I already know," Bri said, thinking back to his earlier admission. "Hmm, has he thought about me sexually before this trip?" Brienne almost let go and dissolved in a fit of laughter when it spelled A LOT.

 

"What? I'm a man," Jaime reacted, not the least bit defensive. "Okay, last question..." He said. "Tell us something we should know."

Brienne watched as a word was slowly spelled out, L... O.... V.... E. And the pointer stopped. She lifted her eyes slowly from the board and they stared at each other in shock. "You?" Jaime started but she shook her head. "Come on, you've been moving it the whole time," he said seriously.

She shook her head again and her heart started to pound, "I swear on my daddy’s life that I haven't moved it once."

"And I swear on my neice and nephews I haven't either..." Jaime said, his voice trailing off. They were both in a stunned silence because they each knew there was no way they would swear on the most important presence in their lives if they weren't being truthful.

She knew she was in love with Jaime. Maybe it's trying to tell him my secret, she thought. But the look on Jaime’s face was telling a different story. That word meant something more to him, just like it did to her. Brienne opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Suddenly the phone rang and they both jumped as if a gun had gone off. She was still lost in thought as Jaime answered and started talking to Tyrion.


	16. Chapter 16

While Jaime talked to Tyrion on the phone Brienne put the creepy game back in the box and put it away. She was still in shock and baffled by what had just happened. There had to be some scientific explanation, but she couldn't come up with anything reasonable. And the last part, the pointer spelling out ‘love’... What did it mean? There were so many possibilities that would haunt her until she finally figured it out.

"Thank you so much," she heard Jaime say. It was followed by, "love you bro, I'll see you soon. Yup, okay. Bye." Jaime hung up and filled her in. "It's on the way already. But it'll be late tomorrow before we get it. So looks like we're here tonight and tomorrow night and we can book a flight back to New York for Friday morning."

Brienne walked over and took a seat in his lap. "Two more nights, huh? That's too bad." She kissed him softly. "We probably should get some sleep," she added, trying to stifle a yawn.

It was contagious and Jaime yawned too. "Yeah it is late. And I'm sure we will need our rest for all of tomorrow's... Activities," he said suggestively.

Brienne laughed and stood, then offered him a hand. They wandered into the bedroom still holding hands. She let go and turned down the covers, then removed her clothes, climbing into bed nude. Jaime did the same and joined her. "How am I supposed to sleep with your naked body touching me?" he asked as she snuggled close.

"You'll figure it out," she replied, yawning again.

Jaime was sitting up a bit and Bri was tucked into the crook of his arm, lying against his chest. "I'm gonna check flights on my phone before I sleep," he informed her. "Night," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Brienne closed her eyes and sighed. She was expecting to fall asleep quickly, but her mind drifted back to the ouija game and she found herself thinking too hard to sleep. She didn't move though, just lay there comfortable in his arms while she thought. Eventually she noticed he had put his phone down and was touching her hair, stroking it gently.

She pretended to be asleep, not wanting him to stop. She wished she could see the way he was looking at her. Even with her eyes shut she knew he was staring. The way he was lightly touching her hair with his fingers was soothing and Brienne felt like she was going to fall asleep any second. That was until she heard him whisper something.

She missed the first part, but there was no mistaking the second, "I love you Bri... I just have to find the courage to tell you that. I need to tell you... But how?"

Brienne wanted to sit up and let him know she was awake and heard everything. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell Jaime she loved him too. She was surprised that he couldn’t feel her heart hammering in her chest against his. She tried to keep her breathing even, wondering if he might say anything else. He didn’t.

She considered all the reasons she should and shouldn’t let him know she had heard him. Jaime had said it in a private moment, when he had no idea she was listening. When he really admitted he loved her Brienne wanted to be looking back into his eyes and she wanted to know he was confident enough to say it to her face, when he knew he had her full attention. On the other hand, they loved each other. Did it really matter when and how they found out? At the end of the day, all that mattered was they both knew. But then back to the con side… she had a feeling that telling her he loved her was going to be a difficult but special moment for Jaime. She knew he needed to work up to it and considered the fact that he might plan something around the event. Was it fair though, that she knew and he didn’t? After he finally said it to her face and she admitted she already knew, would he be mad?

It was too much. Her brain felt like it was going to explode. Brienne knew she needed to sleep and the only way she was going to sleep was if she shut her mind off somehow. The only way she could think to shut off her mind was to be with him. When they made love it was all she thought about. It consumed her. And with any luck, being so exhausted, she would simply fall asleep afterwards.

She allowed herself to stir and let her hand drift lightly down his chest. She gave a sleepy sigh and rolled over, wiggling her ass against him. Jaime let out a low moan and turned towards her, settling her ass right into his lap. He wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled her cheek. Brienne wriggled a little more, rubbing against his dick, knowing she was making him hard. She felt her own desire start to pool low in her belly and a little throb start at her core. She stretched and sighed again, rubbing him a little more with her ass. A few minutes later he spoke. “Do you want this?” he growled low into her ear, pressing himself against her, letting her know he was hard and ready.

“Mmm hmm,” she whimpered, nodding her head. She felt his hand on the inside of her thigh, lifting her leg high enough for him to slide into her. Once inside, he let go of her leg and slipped his hand around to rest flat on her tummy, pulling her tightly against him. Jaime stayed still for a long time, letting her enjoy the feeling of him filling her up - savouring the union.

He bucked his hips, pushing just a tiny bit deeper, but hitting the right spot and eliciting a gasp of pleasure. Jaime fucked her slow and easy, pushing in and pulling out in a lazy rhythm. Every once in a while he would whisper things in her ear, “you like that, your pussy feels so wet, you make me crazy.” Just the sound of his voice made her insane, so low and deep, yet soft and sexy.

His hand wandered up her body to grope a breast, kneading it gently, then finding the nipple and swirling around it with his finger tip until it was stiff. Then he pinched and pulled at it, leaving her moaning. Her nipples had always been sensitive, but for some reason when he touched them they sent her libido into overdrive.

Jaime’s hand left her breast and headed in the opposite direction, passed her belly button, lower and lower until her found her clit. With the amount of time he had been slipping in and out, pushing deep and hitting her sweet spot, she was more than ready for him to touch her clit and bring her over the edge. And he did, much quicker than she expected. But he wasn’t far behind her. They lay together afterwards, still joined. She could feel the fullness slowly disappearing as he grew soft inside her. Jaime was snoring and she was exhausted. Luckily her plan worked and Bri fell asleep right away. She woke sometime in the night to go pee, but fell right back asleep as soon as she got into bed again.

When Brienne woke the next morning she was sure the clock was wrong. It wasn’t even morning anymore; it was 12:16 P.M. Jaime wasn’t in bed and she could smell something cooking. She got up and threw on clothes, heading out to the kitchen, dying of curiosity. “Morning,” he said as she peeked into the room. “I figured any moron could fry bacon and make toast… but can you do the eggs? I break the yolk every time I try to flip them.”

Brienne gladly pitched in and helped him finish making breakfast, then they took their plates out onto the deck to eat. “So, did you have something planned for today?”

“Mmm hmm,” Jaime said with his mouth full. “I thought we could go out a little ways in that boat and drop anchor. Maybe lay in the sun for a bit, take a picnic supper, maybe a bottle of  
wine… you can bring your book… just relax and enjoy the last day we have here out on the water.”

“Umm Jaime, do you even know how to drive a boat?” she asked.

“Of course I do,” he scoffed. “I used to own a boat.”

“How long ago was that?” Brienne asked, trying to suppress a grin.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jaime replied. “It’s just like riding a bike.”

After they finished eating Brienne went to pack food for their boat trip while Jaime went to “make sure there was gas in the boat.” Which Bri was pretty sure was code for - making sure he knew what the fuck he was doing before she got there and started making fun of him.

By the time she arrived with the food, wine, towels and her book Jaime had the boat running. She was pleased with the progress, but still a bit weary of his boating experience. Once Brienne was in and settled Jaime sat in the captain’s seat and looked like he was getting ready to back out. “Uh, did you want me to untie us?” she asked, trying desperately not to snicker, but what she couldn’t hold back came out as a full on snort.

Jaime glared at her but the second she snorted he started to laugh too. “I knew we were still tied up,” he said, climbing out of the boat and untying them quickly. He backed out into the open water and then pushed the lever forward. He gave the boat a little too much gas too fast and it lurched. Brienne scrambled to grab something so she didn’t end up a heap on the floor and caught hold of the dash in front of her, just in time. “Whoopsie,” Jaime said with a sheepish grin before taking off again, much more smoothly.

 

Once they were settled and anchored they moved up on to the deck and spread out their towels. She took off her top and shorts, then stretched out in her swimsuit. Jaime removed his top and stretched out beside her. The sun was hot, but it felt amazing just lying there with a bit of breeze washing over them. She felt his hand brush hers and she grabbed it. 

Jaime let her hold it as they lay there soaking up the sun, listening to the calm and peaceful sounds of the ocean – the water lapping against the side of the boat, the hum of a motor off in the distance as other boats cruised around, the cry of a seagull overhead. It was a perfect day.

By the time they were reluctantly ready to head in the sun was already setting. They had drunk half the bottle of wine, but Jaime only had one large glass with dinner since he was driving. She didn’t want it to go to waste with them leaving the next day so she poured herself another glass to drink on the way in. Once they had docked she was feeling pretty wobbly. “Just getting my land legs back,” she joked as she stumbled on the dock.

“For Christ sake, get on the shore now,” Jaime ordered, obviously worried about her falling in the water. His concern was cute and it made her giggle as she stepped off the dock onto the beach. Once they carried everything back up to the house he drank the last of the wine straight from the bottle. Bri wasn’t drunk, but she was definitely feeling the alcohol. She sat in the kitchen and watched him empty out the basket she had packed for them, her mind wandering once again to his secret admission the night before. Jaime loved her. Oh my God, he loves me, she thought, giggling again.

“What’s so funny?” he asked in confusion.

“Oh nothing, I was just thinking about a funny part in the book I was reading,” Brienne lied like a pro. She bit her lip and continued to watch him and think, careful not to let out anymore giggles, when all she really wanted to do was squeal and flail a bit.

As bedtime approached they made sure they had everything packed that they possibly could so they could be ready quickly the next morning and be to the airport for their early morning flight. “All done,” Jaime declared, taking one last look around to see if he’d missed anything. When he was satisfied it was all good he reached for her, circling her body and pulling her close. “Shall we go to bed now?” he asked, in a tone that told her sleep was the last thing on his mind.

They surprisingly hadn’t made love all day and she was craving him like a junkie craved a hit. "This could very well be our last fuck in paradise," Brienne said, giving him a sexy smile. "I wanna try something we haven't done yet."

"Oh God," Jaime groaned. "If you say anal we are getting married before we leave this place."

"Ummm, no," she laughed. "Not happening. But you'll like this, come on."


	17. Chapter 17

“Take off your clothes,” Brienne demanded, in a tone Jaime had never heard her use before. But it was sexy. She was taking command, dominating him, and he liked it. As he stripped he watched her rummaging through her suitcase. “I read about this once,” she said softly, showing a little bit of nerves, though she recovered quickly. She started pulling out scarves. At first he was confused, but he soon realized what was about to happen.

“On the bed, lay down in the middle,” she said, getting back to that same demanding tone. He almost wanted to disobey her to find out what would happen, but decided against it for the time being. Jaime climbed onto the bed and lay down, just as instructed. He hadn’t really thought about the importance of the 4 post bed until that moment. Without it, this little game would have been a lot more challenging.

Brienne started with an ankle, tying the scarf around it and then tying it to the bed post. He couldn’t resist giving it a little tug, but he got in trouble as soon as he did. “Hey, no moving. And you better not rip any of my scarves Hulk, or I’ll make you pay…” There was something about the way she said it that made him really want her to make him pay. And also something that told him she would enjoy that a lot. He gave another little tug as she was tying the other ankle and she pulled the scarf a lot tighter in warning. With a devilish grin he decided to behave.

Next came his wrists and before long he was tied to the bed spread eagle. It felt weird to be restrained and not be able to move at his own free will. But it was also incredibly erotic wondering what she was going to do to him. Bri still had two more scarves in her hand. “What are those two for?” he asked. “And why do you have so many scarves?”

“I’ve developed an affection for scarves, lucky for us,” she replied, with a smile that made her eyes twinkle. “And one is for your blindfold,” she said, reaching for him and trying a dark scarf around his head, positioning it over his eyes. “The other, well, you’ll find out soon enough. “

“This isn’t fair,” he whined. “Why do I have to be blindfolded? Then I can’t see your boobies or that sweet ass.”

“Don’t worry,” Brienne said. “You’ll feel them. That’s better right?”

“I suppose,” Jaime grumbled, wondering what she was doing. “Can you at least let me know what you’re doing right now?” he asked, dying of curiosity.

“Taking off my clothes,” she said. “There, all done.” He felt something heavy in his hand and groaned when he realized she had put a breast in his palm. He had no control over whether she pulled away or not, but while her tit was there Jaime planned on making the most of it. He squeezed gently and then found her nipple, pinching it, flicking it, rolling it between his thumb and finger, enjoying the feel of it becoming hard. He was also enjoying the feeling of his dick becoming hard as he played with her.

“Will you put it in my mouth?” he asked, wanting badly to suck the nipple he was pinching.

“I will do whatever I want,” she said cooly, with emphasis on ‘I’, chastising him for making requests. He felt the bed shift as she moved taking her breast away from his hand so he was gripping only air once again. This Brienne was new. This Brienne was insanely sexy and different. Jaime was realizing there were other sides of this beautifully complex woman he loved so much and he couldn’t wait to find out even more about her.

Before he had any idea what was happening something was shoved in his face… but it was most definitely not a boob. “Start licking,” she said and he very gladly obeyed. She tasted amazing and he would have gladly stayed in that very position, using nothing but his tongue for hours if she’d let him. It felt very natural and he certainly didn’t need to see what he was doing to find all the right spots to lick and suck. It would have been nice to have hands to pleasure her better, but with the little whimpers she was making Jaime knew he was doing just fine. So much for Miss Dominatrix, he thought. She may have been in control overall, but right then she was a slave to his tongue and he loved it.

Brienne stayed there until he made her come. Feeling her quiver and shudder against his face made him even harder. And wondering what was coming next, the anticipation and the surprise was making him throb. She still hadn’t used that other scarf as far as he knew and Jaime was pretty sure it was coming as she moved off him. “You did good,” she complimented him. “So now I’ll reward you,” she added sweetly. Oh Goddddddd, suck my cock, he wanted to scream. But she had different plans.

He felt a tickle as she fluttered the silky scarf over his legs and instinctively jerked. “Hey, careful… you’re gonna rip them,” she hissed. “That’s my favorite on your left ankle.” “Well maybe you should have tied me up with some rope or something,” he whined. “I can’t help moving, that tickles.”

“Do I need to gag you?” she warned. “No talking back Jaime.” As the words left her mouth he felt the scarf brush his balls and dick and then something tightened around the base of his shaft. He groaned loudly when he realized she had just tied the scarf around his cock. It was fairly loose, but he could feel it and it felt amazing. But he completely forgot about the scarf when she grasped his dick and slid onto him.

He wanted his hands on her hips. He wanted to touch her tits and make her sigh. But he couldn’t. It was so frustrating but at the same time, just lying there, having her ravish him was fucking incredible. She started moving slowly, grinding on him, but as she started to speed up he felt the scarf tighten, and his dick started to throb as she pulled it tighter and tighter. 

Jaime grasped for the sheets, he needed to squeeze something, he needed to relieve the pressure somehow… but there was only one way that was going to happen and he was fucking close. She tightened the scarf even more. “Jesus Bri, you’re killing me,” he groaned. She moved up and down on him a few more times and he was toast. He pulled at the restraints on his arms as the orgasm hit him hard. He wanted to hold her still while he emptied deep inside her. Thankfully she stopped moving with him buried deep, while his body finally released the tension she’d built up in him.

She loosened the scarf on his dick first and then flipped the blindfold off. Finally he could see her beautiful face and sexy body. “That was incredible,” he said, looking into her gorgeous blue eyes. “I’ve never seen that side of you.”

She looked at him mischievously and slid off. “I haven’t either,” she said with a laugh. Brienne untied him and tossed all the scarves back on top her suitcase. She climbed back into bed and curled up beside him with a content sigh. “I can’t believe we’re leaving tomorrow.”

Jaime gently stroked her arm. “Me neither,” he said, sleepily. “Goodnight Bri. I… uh…” She looked at him when he hesitated. “I, hope you sleep well.” Was that a look of disappointment? He wondered as she curled up against his chest again. He had almost said it, but he pussied out yet again. He knew he was running out of time… but he wanted it to be perfect and that meant the timing had to be right. But when would that happen? He wondered. And will I know for sure? He drifted off to sleep with those questions swirling around in his brain.

When Jaime woke the next morning to the alarm, Brienne was already gone from bed. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He could tell she had already showered, but she wasn’t in there. He went pee and had a quick shower of his own. He brushed his teeth and got dressed and then went to look for her. Their cab would be there in less than half an hour, but he assumed she was likely dressed and ready to go. He found her on the deck, leaning against the railing looking out at the ocean. Jaime had never wanted a real camera so badly and was pissed he had left his home this trip. He would have loved to capture her in that moment. She was stunning, with the sun glistening off her hair, staring wistfully out over the water, with no idea he was watching her.

Jaime walked up and hugged her from behind. “Morning,” he whispered into her ear.

“Morning,” she said back, twisting to give him a quick kiss. “I don’t want to go,” she said, pouting. “This has been the best vacation I have ever had, I think.”

“I know it’s been my best,” he said, hugging her tighter. He wondered if she was thinking the same things he was. How do they just go home and go back to their lives after everything they had shared in the past week?

“Jaime?” she said, turning to face him. “Let’s come back,” she smiled. “Next year, same time, will you come here with me again?”

“It’s a date,” he said, capturing her lips in a long deep kiss. If they only had longer he would have taken her back to bed one last time. One last time… Jaime hated those words. “We should get everything ready,” he sighed. “Cab will be here soon.” He took her hand in his and led her inside.

Three hours later they were sitting on the plane, in their first class seats, preparing for takeoff, with Brienne in the window seat of course. Once they were in the air the flight attendants brought them blankets and pillows. It was a 16 hour flight and a lot of people would sleep. Jaime was feeling pretty wired though. “Wanna watch a movie?” he asked.

“Sure,” Brienne said as he started to scroll through their options. “Oh look, we can watch Season 3 of Wentworth,” she said. But they opted to watch True Detective instead. It was so good they watched the entire first season. “Well at least that killed a few hours,” she joked, as they finished up the finale. During their True Detective Marathon their lunch had arrived and dinner wouldn’t be served for another couple hours. Jaime opened up the blanket and covered them both. “What? Are we sleeping now? Ohhhh…” she gasped. “You can’t do that here,” she hissed, looking at him with her big blue eyes.

“Why not?” he replied, grinning at her, and reaching deeper inside her pants now that he had the button and fly open.

“Because… oh….” She sighed as he reached deeper, dipping his fingers into her folds.

“Did you just give me the go ahead?” he asked, watching as she bit her lip to keep from making any more sounds. Their privacy screen blocked the people across the aisle from seeing her face, but if a flight attendant walked down the aisle they would see her. Brienne turned her face towards the window and let him work his magic. When he made her come she grabbed his leg and squeezed as she orgasmed. She turned away from the window and let him watch her face, which left him hard.

Once he removed his hand Brienne did up her pants and adjusted her position to return the favor. A little while later they were both very relaxed and the euphoria made them tired enough to nap. They cuddled under the blanket and drifted off until supper was delivered.

They had a short layover in Hawaii and were able to deplane and wander around the airport for a bit. It was nice to stretch their legs, but Jaime was recognized almost immediately and it started to get chaotic. “Come on,” he whispered to Brienne. “Let’s just get back on board now.” She nodded in agreement and they went back to their seats.

The plane took off again, right on schedule and 5 and a half hours later they landed on the tarmac at JFK in New York. It was kinda weird that they pretty much flew right over her home, where she would be flying back to soon, but she appreciated every extra minute with Jaime. “I guess we’re home,” he said.

“You’re home,” she replied. “I still have to go from here back to LA.”

“You’re not leaving today,” he said, staring at her and praying she would say no.

“I was going to…” Brienne said. “It’s morning here.” It was really odd to leave Fiji in the morning, be on a plane for hours and hours and arrive in NYC in the morning.

“Come on, stay here for the night,” Jaime pleaded. “Get rested up before you jump on another plane.”

“Where will I stay? Your place?” she said with a laugh.

Jaime smiled. She was going to stay. He would have one more night to figure out how the fuck to say ‘I love you’. “Of course. I know you’re a west coast girl, but you’ll love Manhattan.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming... soon... really... LOL Bear with me :)

“You are so right,” Brienne said sarcastically. “I do love Manhattan. There really is nowhere else I would rather sit in traffic for hours.” They had unfortunately hit the tail end of rush hour heading back to Jaime’s apartment.

“Oh come on, you’re at least enjoying the company, right?” he said, flashing her a grin as they inched half a car length forward.

“Way to find a silver lining,” she laughed. “Yes, the company couldn’t be better.”

Brienne yawned. Even though they had been sitting around on a plane for hours on end she was exhausted. Jaime noticed the yawn. “I told Tyrion I would pick him up later for dinner - I do kinda owe him, so we have a few hours. We should probably try to get a little sleep.”

“If we ever get there,” she muttered.

Jaime laughed. “You could sleep now, while I drive.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t want you to miss out on my enlightening commentary,” Brienne replied. “Besides, you can be my own personal tour guide and I don’t have to worry about the driver moving too fast and missing things.”

It wasn’t like she had never been to New York City before. Brienne had been there plenty of times for work stuff. But Jaime was actually very passionate about the place and she loved to listen to him talk about it. The whole way to his apartment he pointed things out and had a story for all of them. The not stop chatterbox Jaime had shown up and she was happy. He was absolutely adorable when he got this way. And there were times when she just wanted to listen and not have to say a word, so it was perfect.

It was definitely an unorthodox tour. Jaime didn’t point out the classic landmarks that she already knew all about. He told her about the best restaurants that he would love to take her to, the alleyway he had passed out in one night when he was drunk, the shelter where he got his cat, the curb that Amber had tripped on once and fell flat on her face, ruining her dress, and the park where he liked to jog every Sunday morning.

By the time they lugged all their stuff up to his apartment she was exhausted, but Jaime was buzzing with excitement. He was obviously happy to be back in his own space and she was slightly jealous. “I suppose I could just have a giant coffee and try to push through,” Brienne said.

“No it’s okay, I’ll calm down, come on, let’s go get in bed. I’m sure I’ll feel tired once I’m under the blankets. And if not, you know what always makes me tired…” he looked at her suggestively and Brienne yawned. “You can just lay there if you want,” he said with a laugh.

“Promise I won’t hurt your feelings if I fall sleep?” she said, following him to his bedroom.

“Just tell me later how amazing it was and I’ll get over it,” he replied, starting to get undressed. Brienne tried to hide another yawn unsuccessfully. “Okay, you made your point, we can just snuggle.”

She smiled and climbed into bed naked. “Umm, Jaime, where are your pillows?”

“Oh shit,” he said, jumping up and heading for his closet. He returned with a pillow for her. “I don’t normally use them at home, weird, I know.” Brienne thought about all the times she had woke up and noticed he had moved off his pillow, thinking he must be uncomfortable, but it actually made complete sense now that she knew.

She fluffed up the pillow and lay down, turning her back to him to force him to be the big spoon if they were going to snuggle. She knew he would do it, he was getting pretty good at playing big spoon. Brienne closed her eyes and felt him settle against her back, slinging an arm around her, pulling her tight. “I like having you here, in my bed,” he whispered in her ear.  
“Night Bri.” The exhaustion took over and she was out almost instantly.

They woke to the alarm Jaime had set on his phone. Brienne groaned, she had been having an amazing sleep, still wrapped in his arms. He sat up and she rolled to look at him, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. “I need to shower. You’re coming for dinner, right?”

Brienne shook her head. “No, you should spend a bit of time alone with Tyrion. You haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“You can come,” Jaime persisted. “Tyrion won’t mind. He likes you, just like my dad.”

“No really, I’ll stay here if you’re okay with that?” Brienne stretched out and seriously considered just going back to sleep.

“Of course I don’t mind you being here, but I feel bad… wait, I have an idea,” Jaime grinned. “Remember that restaurant I showed you on the way home? How about after I get back from dinner with Tyrion, I take you there?”

She laughed, “you’re going to eat twice?”

“I probably could, but no, I’ll have a drink and dessert while you have dinner. The food is amazing, you’ll love it,” he said excitedly.

Bri would have been quite content for him to just bring her home take out, but he really wanted to take her out so she agreed. “Sounds great. I’ll have lots of time to shower and get ready while you’re gone.”

She curled back up under the blankets while he showered and then admired the view while he walked around naked, trying to find clothes. When he was all ready to go Jaime crawled into bed to kiss her goodbye. If she wanted to, she could have easily got him back out of the clothes to make love to her before he left, but she didn’t want him to be late to meet his brother. She kissed him back, letting him linger for a few minutes but finally gave him a little push on the chest, “go, you’re gonna be late.”

After he left Brienne got out of bed and slipped on her underwear and one of Jaime’s shirts and wandered around the apartment. He was a neat freak. A lot of people were surprised by that, but she wasn’t. He had that little bit of OCD that came out when things got messy. She picked up on it not long after she met him and every once in a while she would purposely leave a candy wrapper on his desk or an empty water bottle in his car and smile to herself when she saw him gather it up and put it in the garbage.

She found the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge, then wandered into the living room and clicked on the TV. She didn’t really plan on watching anything, so she flipped on the Young and the Restless for background noise. There was a time she never missed an episode, but once she got the job with LCS she started to miss a lot of episodes and never had time to catch up on the PVR recordings, so she gave up. She paid attention long enough to learn that Victor and Nikki were indeed still together and Jack, her favourite, was still up to no good.

After the water was gone she placed the empty bottle on the coffee table with a smile. It would be gone the second Jaime returned and she would laugh. Her mind wandered to her handsome friend. Or was he more than a friend? She had no idea how to define their relationship anymore. Once he finally admitted he was in love with her, even then, would they become a couple? Would then refer to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend? Or would they continue to be friends with benefits who just happened to love each other? Brienne had no idea. But she got the feeling it could be complicated. She was willing to do complicated if it meant the chance to build something with Jaime.

She was absolutely terrified he would let her go, let her board the plane back to L.A. without telling her how he felt. If that happened, what should she do? And what did it mean? All Bri had were thousands of questions with no answers.

Part of her just wanted to tell him she knew. To tell him she overheard what he said and just get everything out in the open. But once again, something told her that was a bad idea. He needed to say it without any prompting from her in any way, shape or form. And Brienne reminded herself again, that’s what she wanted too. She wandered to the bathroom to shower. He’s going to say it, Brienne told herself with as much confidence as she could muster. The look on his face when he wasn’t sure if she was going to stay the night in NYC with him was a look of pure terror. Jaime wasn’t ready for her to leave and there could only be one reason why. He was going to admit his feeling before she left and he needed just a little more time. She let herself be girly for a few minutes and consider all the ways he could tell her. Maybe over dinner, or the next time they made love. Maybe he would just blurt it out at the last second before she got on the plane. Or maybe he would call her at home, once she was already gone. She hoped it wasn’t the last. It would break her heart to get on that plane without him telling her. Brienne thought she had plenty of time to shower and get dressed before Jaime returned. She assumed she would even have time to kill. But when the curtain pulled back and he stepped in, she was very pleasantly surprised. “What are you doing?” she laughed. “You already showered. And why are you back so soon?”

“I don’t plan on showering this time,” Jaime said, wrapping his arms around her and leaning in to kiss her neck. “And as for why I’m back… well, the handsome older brother can’t hold Tyrion’s attention like the busty blondes at the bar,” he chuckled. Jaime slipped his hands over her wet body and cupped her ass. “It’s always about a girl isn’t it?”

He didn’t give her a chance to reply as he covered her mouth with his and kissed her, squeezing her ass and pulling her tight against him at the same time. “Were you thinking about me?” he rasped into her ear. “Are you glad I’m here?”

“Mmm, hmm,” she replied. It came out as an embarrassing whimper when Jaime rubbed his erection against her belly. She wondered for perhaps the millionth time how she could crave something so much, when she’d had it so many times. It didn’t seem to matter how many times they fucked, the aching desire she felt inside was just as intense as the first few times.  
Jaime’s shower was huge. They had an endless possibility of options, including lying down. 

She tugged his hand and pulled him down, forcing Jaime onto his back. The hot water was landing on his legs and he gasped as his back made contact with the cool ceramic tiles that weren’t quite as warm. She immediately slid onto him, needing to feel him inside her. The shower seemed to steam more by the second as things heated up between them. Brienne fucked him hard and fast, feeling her tits bouncing as she moved.

He let her take control for a while, but eventually he stopped her and flipped positions. It was her turn to gasp, both from the cool tiles and the force with which he thrust deep into her. He pounded into her, but she met every stroke. By the time it was over they were both panting from the exertion and Brienne was almost positive she was sweating.

After he left her, Bri finished her shower quickly and got out. He was redressed in no time and waiting in the living room when she finally emerged. She had a private laugh as she noticed the water bottle was gone. “I’m ready,” she said. Brienne didn’t have many clothes suitable for New York weather in the late fall, but she had thrown together an outfit that would do, which consisted of tights, a short sundress and a jean jacket of Jaime’s she’d borrowed from his closet.

“You look gorgeous, but I think your outfit needs one last thing…” Jaime said as he stood up, holding out a box. “I got a little something on my way back.”

Brienne took the box, as her heart started to beat faster. It was heavy. “You didn’t have to…” she started to say, but gasped as she opened the box. He had bought her a Pandora bracelet. She delicately touched it with her fingertip, moving over each individual charm. There were letters that spelled out paradise. Between the letters there were other charms. Some were simple spacer beads in beautiful colors, but it was the others that made her heart skip a beat. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as her finger touched the first sentimental bead, a motorcycle. The next was a waterfall. Bri didn’t even know you could find a waterfall charm. There was a camera to remind her of their Paparazzi incident and an adorable fish charm. The last two made her laugh out loud as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. The first was a life buoy, an ode to her near drowning and the last was a passport.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Brienne whispered, looking at him with tear filled eyes. She had never known Jaime to be so sentimental and she was absolutely amazed by the gift. “I love it,” she got out. “Will you help me put it on?” He took it out of the box and put it around her arm, doing up the latch. She stared down at it. She knew that Pandoras could look tacky sometimes, and she really wasn’t much of a jewelry person, but this one was just perfect - and it suited her. It had the right balance of simple beads, the right color choices, and the sentimental touch.

Brienne pulled him into her arms and kissed him deeply. She had no idea she could feel anything more for Jaime than she already did, but he proved her wrong. Say it, Bri silently begged him. Please, Jaime, just say it…


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling any of you who haven't got bored and quit reading will like this one :)

Brienne stood by the door in Jaime’s apartment, beside her packed luggage, waiting for him to drive her to the airport. Before they had left for the restaurant the night before he told her he had booked her flight for 11am. She hadn’t expected him to pay for her flight home, but he insisted, saying it was his fault and he owed it to her.

She felt sick to her stomach. Jaime hadn’t said he loved her yet. He had plenty of chances at dinner. Then when they made love before bed. And again that morning when they had sex one last time… but nothing. She looked down at her wrist where the bracelet he gave her sat, sparkling. It usually made her smile every time she glanced at it, but for some reason, it was making her heart hurt.

Jaime walked towards her. She had hoped he would look more upset than he did. Maybe he’s ready for me to leave, she thought. Maybe he changed his mind about how he feels and he’s glad I’m going home. “I guess we should say our goodbyes now, huh?” he said, knowing once they left his apartment they were in the public eye. Bri nodded sadly. She refused to cry, but it was taking everything she had to keep the tears from spilling out. 

He moved close and settled his hands on her hips. “Don’t be sad,” he said, tilting her chin to look at him. Her heart pounded, wondering again if this was the moment. “You’re gonna be so busy over the holidays and the next thing we know it’ll be New Year’s and you’ll come back and visit. You are still coming, right?” he asked, a hint of nervousness.

“Of course,” Brienne managed a reassuring smile. As much as she was hurting inside, she still wanted to make him feel better. She knew she would always put him before herself because she loved him, deeply. Then fucking tell him, a voice screamed inside her head. She opened her mouth, and then closed it, keeping anything that was threatening to come out locked inside.

Jaime kissed her. It was soft and sweet, very tender. “I’m going to miss you, a lot,” he said, looking into her eyes.

“Me too,” Brienne replied. She stared at him for a moment, but felt the tears coming again. “We should go,” she said softly.

“Yeah…” his tone was hesitant. She reached for her suitcase. “Let me,” Jaime said, taking it from her. It was cute that he was being chivalrous and she actually let him take her luggage, following behind him as he led the way to his car.

He opened her door to let her in the car before heading to the trunk to pile in her suitcase and then he hopped into the driver’s seat. When they got close to the airport she spoke up. “Just drop me at the Terminal; you don’t have to come in or anything. That way you don’t have to worry about parking,” she flashed him a confident smile. Really, she just wanted to get away from him and get distracted with the hustle and bustle of checking luggage, checking in, getting through security and hope she could ward off the tears until she was safely home in her own space, with no one to see the ugly sobbing.

 

“Are you sure?” Jaime asked. It didn’t sound to her like he was pressuring her to change her mind, but just being polite more than anything.

“Yep, I’m fine,” she said, as Jaime pulled up to drop off area. He jumped out quickly, grabbed her suitcase, and came around to open her door while she gathered her purse.

“C’mere,” he said, pulling her into a hug. “We can hug in public right?” he said into her ear. She hugged him back in reply. “Bye Bri. Call me when you’re home safe, okay?” Jaime requested as he released her. She agreed and grabbed her suitcase handle, rolling it away with a wave over her shoulder.

After checking in and dropping her luggage Brienne was met by an escort Jaime had set up to take her through security and to a private lounge where she would wait for her flight. She told Jaime it wasn’t necessary, but he insisted. He said it made things so much easier and smoother. 

She had about a 45 minute wait in the lounge before they called first class to board. She ordered a sparkling water and sat at the bar to wait. Finally she heard the announcement and headed to the boarding area. Jaime had apologized several times for not being able to get her a window seat in first class. It wasn’t that long of a flight, so she would deal with the aisle. It was her antisocial attitude that wanted the window more than anything. It gave her that little extra bit of privacy, where she really only had one person sitting beside her that might want to talk. Some days she could hide on the inside with a good book and avoid having to make conversation altogether.

When Brienne found her seat there was no one in the window seat yet. She sat down, but didn’t buckle up, knowing she would have to stand to let them in eventually. First class started to fill up, but no one came for the seat beside her. Must be running late and boarding with the rest, she thought. When no one had shown up for the seat and they started all the pre-flight procedures she started to get irritated. They were asked to put seatbelts on and told the plane would be heading out to the runway momentarily. She wasn’t going to let the window seat sit there vacant, so she got up and switched spots and then buckled in.

Just before she shut off her phone she looked and there was a text from Jaime: safe flight. Don’t forget to call me. Bri smiled through the empty, lonely ache he’d left inside her. She held the power button and slid across the screen to power off her iPhone. She could have just turned it on airplane mode, but she didn’t plan on using it anyway.

She tightened her belt and fidgeted with her tray, waiting somewhat impatiently to take off. A familiar voice suddenly caught her attention, “I think you’re in my seat.”

She looked up and gasped, “Jaime?” Her heart started to thud in her chest. What was he doing there? “What? Why?” she stammered.

 

“Okay, fine you can have the window again,” he said with a smile, sitting in the seat beside her.

“Jaime, what are you doing?” she asked, finally managing to put a few sensible words together.

“There’s something I had to give you,” he replied, holding her out a small box. She panicked for a moment. It looked like a ring box, but she knew it couldn’t be a ring, yet Brienne couldn’t bring herself to reach out and grab it. “Don’t worry, it’s not an engagement ring,” he teased her.

Brienne tentatively took the box in her shaking hands. She sucked in a deep breath and opened it. The tears she had been holding back all morning spilled over and trickled down her cheeks when she saw what was in the box. “Your bracelet needed one last charm,” Jaime said, putting his hands on her face and brushing the tears away with his thumbs. “I love you Brienne,” he said softly. She whimpered as her heart swelled in her chest.

She went to reach for him but her belt caught her lap. She growled in frustration and unlatched it, then moved into his arms. “I love you too,” she said, clutching him tightly, her whole body shaking with emotion. In a matter of seconds she had gone from sad, angry and lonely to deliriously happy, drunk on love.

“You planned all of this?” she said, wiping at her tears and looking at the charm again. “You knew all along you would be sitting here beside me and you made me freak out all morning?” she punched him playfully. “I love you, Jerk,” she laughed.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’ve known for a while but I just wanted it to be the right time to tell you. And the next thing I knew we were home and you were leaving… When I bought the bracelet is when I came up with the idea.” He reached for her hand. “I’m sorry you were sad this morning, but I wanted it to be a surprise and I really hope this makes up for it.”

“Are you kidding me?” she smiled at him. “This more than makes up for it.” Hearing him say the words was all she had wanted for days and finally he said it. She looked at the charm. It was the most beautiful of them all. It was covered in sparkly stones, diamonds, with hearts made of rubies. On the inside it said ‘I love you’ and on the other ‘forever and always.’

“Ma’am, we’re about to take off, I’m going to have to ask you to get in your seat and buckle up,” the flight attendant said, interrupting her moment. She couldn’t help the glare she gave the women, even though she knew she was only doing her job. She moved back into her seat and buckled up for take-off. All it took was one glance at the man sitting beside her and she was deliriously happy once again. She held his hand the entire flight. And he didn’t seem to mind one bit.

~~~~~

“Is this even real? Pinch me,” Brienne said, curling up beside Jaime on her couch. “Ow,” she squealed as he pinched her leg. “Yep, I guess you’re really here,” she laughed. Brienne had fully expected to be sitting alone in her living room with a box of tissues and a box of chocolates, bawling her eyes out like a child while stuffing way too many calories into her mouth. But instead she was cuddled up on the couch with Jaime, who had finally admitted he loved her.

“I have something I need to tell you,” she said, sitting up to look at him. She didn’t want to ruin the moment, but it didn’t feel right to have any secrets between them. “I heard you. That night you thought I was sleeping and you said you loved me…” she searched his eyes, looking for some sort of emotion to gauge his reaction. “I’ve known all this time, but you never said it and I thought maybe you changed your mind..” Her voice trailed off and she waited for him to speak.

“You thought I changed my mind?” he snorted. “That’s exactly the opposite of what happened,” Jaime said, his eyes twinkling. “Once I knew I loved you I fell more in love every second we spent together.” He slid over and kissed her. “I was terrified you didn’t feel the same way. But this morning, the way you looked when you thought you were leaving without me… I knew exactly what you were feeling. And I knew I made the right decision.”

“I still can’t believe you had that all planned,” she said, looking down at the new charm she had added to her bracelet on the flight. It still made her heart flutter like the first time she looked at it. “I knew there was a true romantic deep inside you,” she teased.

“Yeah well don’t tell too many people, you’ll ruin my rep,” Jaime laughed. “And now to keep up my appearance of a sex crazed horn dog I’d really like to fuck you.”

“Oh thank God,” she replied. “I thought you would never ask.” She had been thinking about jumping him since they got home, but the mood had still been so romantic and mellow. It was likely a night for slow and easy love making, exploring how sex would be different after their earlier admissions of love, but Brienne wanted to do what they had learned to do best: sultry, sticky, hot, steamy, down and dirty fucking.

They tore at each other’s clothes on the way to the bedroom, sending shirts, pants, underwear and socks flying. By the time they made it to her room they were both naked and Jaime had his hands on her ass. He was sucking and nipping at her neck and Brienne knew he would be leaving marks, but didn’t care at all. She assumed he would lead her onto the bed, but instead he nudged her ass onto her dresser, and dropped to his knees. He pulled her legs apart and pushed his face between them. Brienne knew she would never get tired of having his head down there. He drove her right to the edge 3 times and backed off, before he finally allowed her to go over the next time. Brienne had her feet up and her fingers tangled in his hair, holding on for dear life as her body shuddered and heat flowed through her.

When her eyes opened and she released him Jaime stood and then offered her a hand to jump down. As soon as her feet hit the ground he spun her so they were both looking into the dresser mirror. “I want to see your face while I take you from behind,” he growled into her ear.   
Brienne bent slightly and braced herself on the dresser while he easily shoved into her with a groan. “Fuck you always feel so good.” Jaime held her tits in his hands as he started to fuck her. “Look at me Bri, watch my face and see what you do to me,” he demanded.

She looked up and found his eyes in the mirror. It was hard at first to keep watching him, it wasn’t something she was used to doing. But once the initial awkwardness wore off it was actually incredibly erotic and made her feel even closer to him than ever before. Their eyes never left one another, the entire time, through the thrusting and the sighs, the deep strokes and the moans, and even as they both journeyed through their sweet moments of release they stayed locked on one another.

It may have been their usual ardent, passionate fucking, but she knew they were completely connected, on a level they never had been before. It was all the same yet so completely different. Brienne bit her lip and gave him a shy, sexy smile in the mirror. He turned her to face him and immediately met her eye again, “I love you Brienne.” 

She planted a kiss on his mouth and started to walk away. She gave him a saucy look over her shoulder. “I know,” she said, heading into the hallway to find some of her clothes. Jaime didn’t need her to say ‘I love you’ back. He knew.

Brienne had no idea how they would make their relationship work, with him going back and forth from the East coast to West Coast but she knew she was insanely happy. And that was all that mattered. She was already looking forward to what New Year’s Eve would bring…


	20. Chapter 20

It was close to a month from the day that Jaime left her in LA and returned to New York until New Year’s Eve. Brienne missed him like she had never missed anything in her life. They talked on the phone, they texted every day, but they had agreed that it would make New Year’s Eve so much more special if they didn’t make any weekend trips to visit each other in between. After almost 2 full weeks of being together every second of every day they were thousands of miles apart.

Brienne tried to keep herself busy. She worked of course and in her down time she went shopping and made it a priority to find the perfect gift for every person on her list – not just a gift they would like, a gift they would love. It took her two weeks to finish her shopping but she was thankful for the distraction. She had a few Christmas get togethers with friends to distract her as well, but all Bri could think about was how much she wished Jaime was there to share it with her. She knew he was spending it with his family in NY and she couldn’t begrudge him that, of course, but she knew that for this year at least, New Year’s was going to be her favorite holiday.

They had decided to tell only a select few people about their relationship, in an attempt to keep it out of the media for as long as possible. Bri’s dad knew. Jaime told Tyrion and Cersei. Brienne didn’t even want to know what Jaime’s twin thought of their relationship, but in the grand scheme of things… it didn’t really matter. No matter what Cersei thought about it, it didn’t change the fact that Jaime was in love with her - that’s all that really mattered. 

Jaime had told Tywin, even though Brienne begged him to wait a little longer because she was sure she was going to end up getting fired. Jaime just laughed at her and reminded her how much his father adored her - which she still didn’t believe. But the first time she ran into Tywin at work she could have swore he grimaced in a way that somewhat resembled a smile. 

They had also told a couple co-workers – Bronn because he and Jaime were very close, and Podrick because Brienne knew he would be thrilled. Pod had always been a big fan of hers, even when she found her new intern extremely annoying and tried to get rid of him with menial tasks hoping he would eventually quit. But Pod was really hard to hate and she warmed up to him pretty quickly. By that point it went way beyond being a supportive coworker. They were good friends and both held mutual love and respect for one another. Brienne knew it would make him very happy to know she was head over heels in love. Particularly since it was with someone else he also cared about.

Brienne started packing for New York the minute she unpacked from Fiji. She knew it was ridiculous and it was pointless to start packing so early, because she unpacked and repacked at least 4 times, but it made her feel like the trip was a little bit closer. She did her final pack the day before she left, other than a couple thing she still needed to buy. By the time she did a little last minute shopping and got back home it was pretty close to bed time. Bri pulled her purchase out of the bag and smiled. Lingerie was absolutely not necessary. She knew Jaime would jump her the first chance they got. She figured they would barely get safely inside his apartment before they were engaged in some serious foreplay. But she also knew there would be round 2… and 3… and 4… The lingerie would come in handy to add a little extra sexiness at some point. And Jaime would love it.

Brienne held it up one more time and smiled. It was her very first lingerie purchase and she was both nervous and excited to model it for him. Her phone rang and she tossed the lingerie in the suitcase and answered it. “Hey, what’s up?” Jaime asked.

“Hi. I was just finishing packing,” she said, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could zip it up. “There, done,” she announced.

“I can’t wait to see you,” he sighed. “I’m not going to lie, my dick is going to be very thrilled to see you as well. I’m not sure I’ve had a drought this long since… well since… it’s been a while...”

Brienne laughed. “Remember, this was your idea…”

“Yeah, well I was trying to be romantic, I didn’t think you’d actually agree to it you freaking masochist,” he teased. Brienne was actually surprised she had agreed to it as well, and even more surprised she had survived, when every night she went to bed she longed for him. She had pleasured herself when necessary, but it just never scratched that itch that only he could take care of for her. And he was going to fucking scratch over and over when they were finally together again.

“Tomorrow… tomorrow… tomorrow…” Brienne repeated. “One more sleep,” she said with a sigh.

“One more sleep,” Jaime echoed her. “So I’ll meet you at the airport in the morning?”

“Yeah, but I’ll just text you when I’ve got my luggage and you can meet me at the pick-up area,” she instructed him. “It will end up a complete massacre if your fangirls cockblock me. I have needs that cannot be held up any longer.”

Jaime chuckled and she could picture him smiling. Her heart was beating faster, just talking and laughing with him. She couldn’t wait to be in the same room and actually see that smile and the twinkle in his eye when he laughed. She couldn’t wait to hug him and smell his familiar scent. She couldn’t wait to taste his kiss and feel his touch all over her body. “Mmm,” she groaned, lost in thought.

“Bri? What are you doing?” he asked. She could hear both the curiosity and amusement in his voice.

“Honestly? I was thinking about you touching me,” she admitted.

“Oh God,” Jaime groaned. “Don’t… you’re gonna kill me and we’re so close now…”

Bri bit her lip and decided to push it a little farther. “Don’t you want to know where you were touching me?” she asked, her voice low and husky. She could hear him exhale deeply into the phone. “It was wet and slippery,” she added.

“Jesus Fucking Christ woman, you’re hundreds of miles away and you’re still giving me an epic boner,” he moaned.

Brienne felt her body catch on fire, wishing that epic boner was within reach. “Are you going to do something about it?” she asked, firstly to turn him on, but secondly out of curiosity and to light her own fire even more.

“Do you want me to?” he asked, ready to play her game.

She flipped him to speaker phone and started to get undressed. “I do. And I want you to facetime me a shot of exactly what you’re doing,” she replied. Brienne grabbed the phone and climbed naked into bed. The message popped up: ‘Jaime would like to face time with you’ and she clicked accept. She wasn’t sure what to expect and was pleased to see a perfect view of his beautiful dick in his hand. She felt a warm throb between her legs and knew if she slid her hand under the sheets to investigate her fingers would come back dripping wet. It had been too long since she’d seen him naked, wrapped her hand around his girth, and took him fully inside her.

“Is this what you wanted to see?” he asked, slowly stroking his dick from base to tip.

She stared at the phone, mesmerized by his hand working up and down, and wishing it was hers instead. “Yeah, just like that,” she whispered, biting her lip and watching intently. “Fuck I wish I could touch you,” she sighed.

“Touch yourself,” Jaime demanded. “And show me.”

“But then I don’t get to enjoy the show,” she whined.

“Fine, just touch yourself and tell me what it feels like then,” he said, keeping the phone trained on himself masturbating.

Brienne slipped a hand under the blankets and spread her legs. She was way too turned on to be the least bit nervous about her first attempt at phone sex. “Oh it’s so wet,” she breathed, feeling the slickness at the surface, even before she delved deeper. “So fucking wet,” she groaned, slipping her fingers into the area she yearned for his stiff dick to be. She looked at the phone and saw him pick up the pace slightly and she wanted to scream with frustration. She literally wanted to kick and thrash and pout a shriek like a 2 year old having the worst temper tantrum ever. “Jaime, this was a terrible idea,” she hissed. “I want you to fuck me so bad I can barely see straight.” She moved her fingers to her clit, dragging moisture with her and making small wet circles.

 

“I’m fucking you at the airport,” he growled. “I’ll take you in the car, in the pick-up area if I have to.” At that exact moment Brienne would have absolutely been game for that. She kept watching as he tugged at his dick, matching his pace with her own attention to her clit. Jaime moaned and he picked up the pace even more, she could see his cock throbbing in response as his fist moved up and down. She moved her fingers from her clit and slipped them deep inside her. She was so turned on, so close to the edge… She bucked her hips, lifting them off the bed, pushing her fingers as deep as she could, fucking her own hand and wishing it was him.

She heard him grunt and refocused her attention to the screen of her phone in time to see him ejaculate. She thrusted her hips a couple more times and felt her inner muscles start to contract around her fingers. Bri bit her lip but a whimper escaped her lips as Jaime gave himself a slow tug and a little more white goo oozed out the tip of his dick.

They both took a second to collect themselves and finally used face time “properly.” Jaime’s face looked flushed and she was sure hers was likely the same. “Even after all that I don’t feel the least bit satisfied,” she sighed, giving him her best pouty face.

“I know what you mean. But I promise I’ll make up for it tomorrow,” he said with a grin. His smile was beautiful and it melted her heart. He was charming and handsome, kind and thoughtful, and he was all hers.

“I really really miss you,” she said, trying to hold back the girly tears. “I don’t just mean the sex, I just miss you.”

“I know, me too,” Jaime said quietly. “We should sleep,” he added after a long pause. She nodded. “Night… and Bri...I love you.”

“Love you too,” she said, smiling as she hung up. Even though she knew she would see him in a few hours it hurt more than she thought possible to say goodbye. All she had to do was sleep and when she woke in the morning she would be so busy getting ready, getting to the airport, boarding… time would certainly fly by. But she still tossed and turned for well over an hour before finally drifting off.

The next morning did fly by. She was up early and at the airport an hour and a half before boarding time. When her plane landed at JFK and they allowed the use of mobile devices she texted Jaime to let him know. He said he’d be waiting for her where they planned.

By the time she had her luggage and was on her way out to the pick-up area she could barely breathe. She spotted Jaime’s car and had to resist the urge to run, knowing it would attract even more attention than her height already did. Jaime spotted her and climbed out of the car. She was pretty sure she had quit breathing entirely by that point. She kept walking, meeting his eye and holding his gaze. The tension was almost unbearable. Then finally, she let go of her suitcase handle and she was in his arms. “Keep it friendly,” she whispered in his ear. “We have eyes on us.”

“God you feel good, I don’t want to let you,” he whispered back.

“Me neither,” she sighed, reluctantly pulling away. “Let’s get the fuck out of here,” Brienne said, smiling at him. “If Manhattan traffic holds us up again you’re so moving to… Minnesota.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end!!! And what a ride! Thank you all so much for your kind words and support and just for reading. Love you all!!

Jaime wanted to fuck her in the car. He wanted to fuck her in the lobby of his building, the elevator, the hallway, and right in front of his door. But somehow, by some miracle, they made it inside his apartment. He wanted her so badly he likely could have fucked her in all those places, in very rapid succession. His dick had been half hard since the second he saw her at the airport. And now that they were alone, in the privacy of his home it was fully stiff, straining to be released.

Before he could pounce Brienne was already on him. She attacked and suddenly he found himself thrown up against the wall, just barely inside in his apartment. "Whoa, easy," he laughed, as his head and shoulders connected with the dry wall.

She didn't respond with words, but the way her hand groped him through his pants told him she was in charge and was not going to go easy on him. It was going to be a battle. War for dominance. As much as he loved to let her take charge Jaime did not have an ounce of patience or the ability to relinquish control by that point.

He grabbed her by the hips and spun her, shoving her against the wall where he had just been. Bri smiled at him. But it was an evil smile. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one of his, to remind her of his strength. Then he attacked her lips with a kiss so intense it bordered on painful.

Suddenly there was pain as she bit his lip. "Ouch," he yelped, pulling back and tasting the metallic flavour of blood on his tongue when he licked at the wound site. "You will pay for that," he warned.

"Make me pay Jaime," she said, her voice so dripping with sexiness it made his dick throb.  
"I hope you're not too attached to this shirt," he said, ripping it open. Her eyes widened at his animalistic attack on her clothing, but she didn't seem too concerned that she would never wear the shirt again.

He had no idea how he was going to make her pay. There was no way he could torture her by holding back the sex because he’d had wanting absolutely nothing but to bone her for days. As it got closer and closer to her arrival it consumed him. He dreamt of nothing but her creamy skin and the way it would feel when he finally plunged into her. Some nights the dreams were so vivid he could almost swear he could feel her moisture and smell her scent. He could barely make it through the day without taking a private moment to jerk off and the second he hit the sheets every night it was an instant hard on. He felt like a teenager who just learned how to masturbate. But it wasn't just for fun, he had to do it. It was physically painful to think of her and not allow himself the release.

And he was in the same state once again, but this time she was there. Brienne stood staring at him, her destroyed shirt hung open, revealing her lacy black bra and flat stomach. Her eyes were so filled with desire they were almost a different color - darker, with need and a craving he mirrored in his own eyes.

No, he wouldn't make her pay right then. But he was going to fuck her harder than they had ever fucked before. And he knew she would take it. She was not a wimp, not even close. She would take it and beg for more.

There was no time to remove clothing. Jaime dropped his pants to his ankles, followed by his underwear. He grabbed Brienne and turned her, bent her over and yanked down her pants. It wasn't romantic, not in the least. He was aggressive and rough but he had never needed to fuck someone so badly in all his life as he did Bri in that moment.

With her bent over and exposed he could see his glistening target. Jaime growled like an animal as he shoved into her. "Oh sweet fucking Christ," he moaned, finally feeling her wrapped around every inch of him.

He was frozen in place for God only knows how long, mesmerized by the feeling he was sure he would die before he ever felt again. As badly as he had wanted to just go at her, wild and crazy, until he blew, he couldn't resist taking a moment to enjoy how warm, slick and tight she felt on his cock.

Then Brienne moved. It was only the slightest movement forward and pressure as she pushed her ass back into him as hard as she could. But it was all the invitation he needed to let his lust and passion take over once again. Jaime braced her by the hips and started to thrust. "Oh God, oh fuck," she screamed over and over again as he continued his rough assault on her pussy. "Harder, faster," she begged, even though he was worried he was hurting her already. He realized just how aroused she'd been when she cried out, making the sound he knew she only made when an orgasm hit her hard, after only a minute or so of his thrusts.

His wouldn't be far behind, Jaime knew that. It felt too good, too perfect. It was everything he'd been craving for so long... He grunted as his balls tightened and a wave of pleasure like no other coursed through his testicles and penis. It made him weak, dizzy, and left him on the verge of falling over. He clung to her hips, maybe her ass, he really didn't know where his hands were by that point. But she kept him upright, saved him from falling. Brienne always seemed to save him and Jaime knew he needed her like he needed air to breathe and sleep to live.

After they finished her gathered her up against his chest and walked her to the bedroom. It was now payback time. Jaime lay her on the bed and stripped off her clothing until she was bare. He kicked off his own and set to work between her legs. The taste of her was yet another thing he had been craving like a drug. But he was more reserved this time. He had enough self-control to torture her, and he did torture her. He nipped at the inside of her thighs, teased her with his lips and tongue. He pushed her so close to the edge then backed off, drawing her away, only to push her there once again.

About the third time he did it Brienne grabbed his head so he couldn't pull away. "You're gonna fucking make me come this time," she growled. He couldn't pull away, so he simply froze. She wasn't having anymore of his games. She pushed her pussy hard into his face, pulling his head closer with her hands at the same time and she started to grind her clit against his mouth. "If you won't do it will," she hissed, frantically rubbing against him.

Jaime knew she'd won. Brienne wasn't going to release him until she came. So he helped by licking and sucking as she wriggled all over his face. "Oh God Jaime," she screamed, arching her back, her body involuntarily shuddering. The dampness near his mouth got even wetter, flooding his taste buds as he continued to lap her up. As her orgasm passed she pushed him, clamouring to get away as her sensitive areas needed a moments rest.

He released her, but by that point he was ready to fuck again. He spread her legs and moved towards her, but Brienne moved, urged him into his back and climbed easily onto his arousal. He let her fuck him for a while, but soon found himself joining her rhythm, needing to get there as fast as he could yet again.

When it was over they lay in bed, side by side, panting. Jaime didn't know if his heart would  
ever stop racing. Eventually Brienne climbed out of bed and pulled on the shirt he'd removed earlier. His shirt. He watched as she walked to the huge window overlooking the city and stared outside. Without being about to see her face he knew she was smiling.

He also knew it was time. He found his pants and pulled them on, without underwear. With his heart hammering again for a completely different reason Jaime pulled opened the drawer beside his bed and lifted out a box.

Before he could lose his nerve he walked straight to her, touched her shoulder so she would turn and dropped to a knee. Brienne gasped and looked down at him, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I wanted to wait, do this at midnight," he started. "But I thought that you, well both of us, would be more comfortable in private." At midnight they would be out on the streets of New York City, in Times Square, counting down the seconds to the New Year. He took a deep breath. "I know we haven't officially been together for very long, but we've known each other for years." He reached for her hand and held it as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I always thought I would be one of those guys who spent their whole lives as a bachelor. The idea of being married always made me feel trapped… but I have never felt as free as I have since I knew I was in love with you." She had tears falling down both cheeks and he wanted badly to wipe them away, but he couldn't reach without standing. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you Brienne," he said with a huge smile. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a 3 carat diamond set in white gold.

Brienne gasped and touched the ring with her fingertip as she wiped away her tears with the other hand. She took the box from him and closed it. Jaime instantly felt like a knife had been stabbed through his heart. Was she saying no? He wondered.

The look on his face caught her attention and she touched his cheek, gently reassuring him. "I want to answer you at midnight," she whispered. "You'll need to bring this," Brienne added, handing him back the box.

 

Jaime stood with a huge grin, taking the ring from her. He already knew her answer and he was ecstatic. He pulled her into his arms. "I love you too," she whispered in his ear.

4 hours later as the thousands of people around them were counting down from 10 to ring in the New Year Jaime was staring into Brienne’s eyes as if they were completely alone. The only word he heard before the crowd erupted in festive cheers was, "yes."

Then he kissed her. Jaime kissed the only person he ever wanted to kiss on New Year’s, or any day, ever again.

THE END


End file.
